La Luz que nacio de la Oscuridad
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: Durante cinco años, un digimon ha podido mantener una promesa. Pero la aparicion de una nueva amenaza obliga a Cyberdramon a revelar un pasado que ni siquiera Ryo recuerda. (Terminado!)
1. Capitulo 1

Al no haber encontrado un buen fic de Ryo en español, decidi subir este antes  
de lo que tenia planeado. Asi que aqui va.  
  
Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Talvez mas  
adelante en la continuacion. Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son  
gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
  
Eran las vacaciones de verano y el parque del distrito de Shinjuku en  
la ciudad de Tokyo estaba lleno de estudiantes de todas las edades. Una parte  
del parque no era frecuentado por adultos, lo que lo hacia perfecto para un  
grupo de niños y sus no tan humanos compañeros.  
  
"Misiles Guilmon!" Grito un tiranosaurio rojo de como un metro,  
disparando bolas de papel por su nariz.  
  
"Caluuu!" Una pequeña bola de pelos, blanca y orejas en forma de  
abanico fue golpeado por el papel.  
  
El pequeño y el dinosaurio cayeron de espaldas, revolcandose en la  
grama y riendose a carcajadas.  
  
Bajo la sombra de un arbol, un pequeño niño y una niña dormitaban en  
una manta. Entre ellos dormia una criatura que parecia un pequeño diablito  
morado con una pañoleta roja en el cuello.  
  
Una niña de corto cabello violeta, agarrado en dos colitas, corria  
detras de dos criaturas que parecian conejos con orejas extremadamente largas.  
  
Una diminuta foca rosada, con alas en lugar de aleats y una mancha en  
forma de corazon en el pecho, dormia en el regazo de un niño que estaba siendo  
masacrado por su mejor amigo, en un juego de cartas. Un robot que parecia  
una caldera gigante, observaba cuidadosamente el juego.  
  
Bajo otro arbol se encontraba un muchacho ligeramente mayor que los  
demas, analizando las cartas que tenia frente a el. Detras de el estaban  
dos dragones. El primero era gris oscuro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una  
especie de armadura y un casco que le cubria toda la cara.  
  
El cuerpo y las alas del segundo eran emplumadas, de un color casi   
dorado, y unas cintas violetas le envolvian las patas delanteras. Estaba   
riendose junto a niña que jugaba con un titere en forma de perro.  
  
El unico adulto del grupo, un hombre alto, rubio, que vestia traje  
formal y lentes oscuros, observaba la escena cuidadosamente junto a otros  
dos niños.  
  
"Faltan Makino y Renamon." Dijo finalmente.  
  
Antes que Takato o Jenrya pudieran contestar, Ryo levanto la vista de  
sus cartas y respondio. "Ruki, Renamon y Kitsu se comprometieron para ir al  
teatro con la abuela."  
  
"Kitsu?" Yamaki se quedo pensativo, "Ah, si. Uno de los cachorros."  
Aunque los 'chachorros' ya habian evolucionado de su etapa bebe a la etapa  
de entrenamiento, los adultos seguian llamandolos asi.  
  
"Porque no empezamos?" Pregunto Jenryo, "Dijo que era urgente."  
  
"Lo es." Yamaki se sento en una banca y espero a que los niños y los  
digimons se reunieran. Impmon fue el ultimo ya que tuvo que cuidarse de no  
despertar a Ai y Makoto. "Anoche tuvimos que liberar a un salvaje, pero no  
lo podemos localizar. Puede ser peligroso."  
  
"Es grande?" Pregunto Takato  
  
"La cantidad de energia que emitia es superior a la de un Deva." dijo  
Yamaki. "Fue el temblor que sintieron anoche."  
  
"Como es que nuestros digimons no lo sintieron?" Jenrya vio a  
Terriermon.  
  
"Puede ser un digimon buscando un tamer?" Pregunto Juri  
  
"No lo es..." Ryo contesto suavemente y dio la vuelta, "Cyberdramon!  
Quetzadramon! Vamos!"  
  
"Akiyama!" Lo llamo Takato, "A donde vas?"  
  
"A buscar a ese digimon." Ryo subio a la espalda de Cyberdramon. Los  
digimons dragones iban a levantar vuelo, cuando los niños y sus compañeros  
se pararon frente a ellos.  
  
"Es peligroso que vayan solos." Le dijo Jenrya, "No sabemos nada de  
ese digimon."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Los niños quedaron palarizados. Era la primera vez que veian a Ryo tan  
serio... o que el tamer les hablara de esa manera.  
  
"Lo siento," Dijo Ryo, tranquilizandoze, "Durante el temblor, senti   
algo... no se, pero me era familiar." Sacudio su cabeza, "Demasiadas personas  
han sido lastimadas ya, y no quiero que nadie mas se involucre."  
  
"De que estas hablando?" Jenrya pregunto. Al no recibir respuesta, se  
dirigio a Yamaki. "Sucedio algo cuando llevaron a los cachorros al digimundo?"  
  
"No me dijeron nada." Yamaki contesto. Cuando los dragones levantaron  
vuelo, saco su encendedor e inconscientemente empezo a abrirlo y cerrarlo.  
  
Cuando el tamer y sus digimons desaparecieron de vista, Juri se  
dirigio a sus amigos. "No deberian seguirlo?"  
  
"No creo que le agrade." respondio Takato, "Con esa cara que puso, me  
dio miedo."  
  
"No sabemos a donde fue..." Jenrya empezo. En ese momento fue  
interrumpido por una explosion en el lado este del distrito, "Solo esperemos  
que Cyberdramon sea lo suficientemente fuerte."  
  
****************************  
  
"ON!" Una burbuja de proteccion rodeo a Taomon, Ruki y su abuela.  
Aun asi, Taomon sabia que era un blanco facil, ya que ella no podia salir a  
pelear. Eso dejaba al joven zorro cibernetico, Cyberkitsumon, enfrentando al  
extraño digimon.  
  
"GARRAS METALICAS!" Ataco Cyberkitsumon.  
  
El digimon extraño ataco con su guadaña. No solo detuvo el ataque, sino   
que lanzo al joven digimon contra el costado de un autobus.  
  
Taomon vio al digimon preparar un ataque de energia y lanzarlo.  
Cyberkitsumon logro apartarse a tiempo, pero el autobus no tuvo tanta suerte y  
estallo antes de reducirse a un montos de datos.  
  
"Es demasiado fuerte para el." Djo Taomon, "No tiene la experiencia  
suficiente."  
  
"Es como su padre..." Ruki murmuro, viendo la pantalla de su digivice.   
"Todavia no aparecen los datos..." Volteo a ver a Cyberkitsumon y vio la sangre  
en una de sus piernas. Saco una se sus cartas y en el digivice apreto el boton  
que le permitia alternar entre Renamon y Cyberkitsumon. "Es primera vez que lo  
intento... CAMBIO DE CARTA! RECARGA DE PODER!"  
  
Cyberkistumon sonrio al sentir la energia en su cuerpo y preparo otro  
ataque "KOYOTETSU!"  
  
"Crees que puedes con un mega?" Se rio el digimon.  
  
"GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
"TORNADO DORADO!"  
  
"Hmph." El digimon volteo en la direccion de los ataques "Ya tengo tu  
atencion..." Esquivo los tres ataques y dirigio su atencion a Cyberdramon y su  
tamer. "El llamado Tamer Legendario, nemesis de Millenimon..." Retrocedio  
lentamente hasta quedar invisible en la sombra de un callejon.  
  
Cyberkitsumon corrio al lugar para desgarrar al digimon, pero cuando  
llego, este ya habia desaparecido. "Cobarde..." gruño.  
  
"Estan bien?" Pregunto Ryo.  
  
"Que crees..." Respondio Ruki en el tono sarcastico que normalmente  
usaba con el tamer legendario.  
  
Ryo sonrio. Ya se habia acostumbrado al sarcasmo de Ruki, aunque algunos  
aspectos de su personalidad seguian siendo un misterio para el.  
  
Quetzadramon aterrizo junto a su hermano para asegurarse que estaba bien.  
Taomon regreso a Renamon y empezo a calmar las inquietudes de Cyberdramon.  
  
Ryo camino y toco la pared donde habia desaparecido el digimon extraño.  
"Deemon..." Dijo suavemente sin saber exactamente porque. Nunca habia visto a  
ese digimon, pero en las profundidades de su ser, sabia lo que era capaz de  
hacer.  
  
"Lo conoces?" Le pregunto Ruki acercandose cuidadosamente.  
  
"No se..." Ryo sacudio su cabeza y dirigio su vista a los digimons,  
"No estoy seguro..." Sus ojos se desenfocaron completamente.  
  
Ruki empezo a preocuparse. Ryo siempre evitaba hablar de su pasado y  
ella habia dejado de insistir despues de un par de meses. Pero hoy parecia que  
la mente y el alma de Ryo habian sido transportados a otro tiempo.  
  
"Ryo..." Empezo, pero cuando el tamer no respondio, lo sacudio, "Ryo!"  
  
Cyberdramon volteo a ver al escuchar a Ruki. Gruño en frustracion al  
ver a su tamer en ese estado. Durante cinco años habia esperado que esto no  
sucediera. Se acerco cuidadosamente.  
  
"Que le sucede?" Ruki le pregunto cuando Ryo empezo a temblar y su  
respiracion se volvio erratica.  
  
"Su pasado..." Respondio el digimon. Cuidadosamente tomo a su tamer.  
"Lo llevare a casa... Ahi explicare todo."  
  
  
*****************************  
  
"Que quiso decir con eso del pasado?" Pregunto Jenrya.  
  
Estaban en casa de Ruki, en la terraza afuera de la habitacion de Ryo.  
Quince minutos despues de la explosion, Ruki llamo al celular de Takato,  
pidiendo que llegaran a su casa. Poco despues, Reika la informo a Yamaki  
sobre la salida de un digimon, posiblemente el mismo que habian liberado.  
  
"No se..." Respondio Ruki, su mente en otras cosas, "Ese digimon...  
Ryo dijo que se llamaba Deemon..." saco su digivice y reviso la informacion de  
todos los digimons con los que habian peleado. "Me pregunto si tiene algo que  
ver con los ataques anteriores..."  
  
"Ataques?" Jenrya le pregunto, "De que ataques hablas?"  
  
"De nada." Ruki respondio rapidamente.  
  
"Ruki," Se acerco Takato, "No los podremos ayudar si no nos dices lo  
que esta pasando!"  
  
Ruki no respondio y cambio su atencion a la puerta cerrada de la  
habitacion, preguntandose cuanto tiempo se tardaria Ryo en despertar.  
  
"Ruki?" Empezo Renamon.  
  
"Haz lo que quieras..." Le respondio su tamer.  
  
Renamon asintio y se dirigio a los demas. "Cuando llevamos a los  
cachorros al Digimundo, fuimos atacados por digimons de la oscuridad. Eran tan  
crueles que hasta mataron a los dos digignomos que estaban con nosotros...  
intentamos interrogar a uno, pero no recibimos respuesta..."  
  
"Y no nos dijeron nada." Jenrya interrumpio a Renamon.  
  
"Cuando los cachorros digievolucionaron, se convirtieron en compañeros  
de Ruki y Ryo. Los ataques cesaron." Renamon termino, su voz serena.  
  
Jenrya y Takato voltearon a ver a Cyberkitsumon, quien estaba recostado  
contra un arbol, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"Kitsu es mi compañero." Ruki les dijo antes de que preguntaran. "Y  
Quetza es compañera de Ryo." Cruzo los brazos. "No dije nada porque crei que  
Ryo se los diria... por lo visto al tonto se le olvido." Dirigio su vista a  
Quetzadramon y murmuro, "Ahora que lo pienso, desde que regresamos, las cosas  
se le olvidan con facilidad..."  
  
******************************  
  
En su habitacion, Ryo estaba sentado en su futon, tratando de comprender  
lo que le estaba pasando. Cyberdramon lo observaba cuidadosament. Queria   
asegurarse que su tamer estaba bien.  
  
"Que paso, Cy-dra?" Pregunto suavemente, "Recuerdo que me detuve  
donde desaparecio ese digimon... y luego... estaba en un desierto con otro  
niño, un Veemon y un Wormmon con nosotros..." Sus ojos se encontraron con los  
de Cyberdramon, "Que esta pasando? Que son esas visiones? Los unicos  
recuerdos claros los tengo a partir del dia que desperte con un digivice y tu  
digihuevo... todo lo anterior a ese dia no es muy claro. Tiene algo que ver?"  
  
"Todo a su tiempo..." Cyberdramon dijo en una voz que era la suya, y  
al mismo tiempo no lo era. Aun asi, para Ryo era una voz familiar. Cyberdramon  
abrio la puerta e invito a los demas niños y digimons a entrar. Sonrio cuando  
vio que Yamaki tambien estaba en el grupo. "Es hora de una explicaciones."  
Empezo.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
  
Oh, si. Es el Deemon de 02. El que encerraron en el mar oscuro. En cuanto a  
Milleniumon, todo se explicara a su tiempo. No es un digimon inventado.  
Milleniumon existe.  
  
Cy-dra, Kitsu y Quetza son Cyberdramon, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon  
respectivamente. Los nombre asi porque ya que en los juegos de WS y Playstation  
puedes nombrar los digimons, pense que talvez Ryo todavia tenia esa constumbre.  
De todos modos en la serie da la impresion de ser alguien que nombraria a un  
digimon.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Talvez mas  
adelante en la continuacion. Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son  
gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Ok, las explicaciones. Perdon si es un poco aburrido.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
  
A los 11 años, la vida de Akiyama Ryo habia sido bastante normal. Buenas  
notas... excepto en matematicas, no causaba problemas a sus padres y una buena  
persona en general, que no le importaba dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo  
por ayudar a otros. Pero tambien era un chico que preferia estar solo. Incluso  
en los deportes, preferia aquellos que enfatizaban las habilidades individuales  
sobre el trabajo en equipo. Muchas veces sus maestros le hablaban a sus padres  
sobre su falta de amigos, pero los padres no le dieron importancia y los  
maestros se ridieron. Y aunque Ryo parecia hacer amigos con facilidad a traves  
del internet, evitaba conocerlos en persona.  
  
Unos cuantos dias despues de cumplir los 11, la vida de Ryo cambio  
drasticamente. Enfermo y estuvo una semana en cama, con una fiebre mas alta de   
lo normal. Cuando se recupero, encontro junto a el un digivice azul con detalles  
plateados, un digihuevo violetacon rayas amarillas y un set de cartas del  
juego de digimon que se estaba volviendo popular. Y poco despues de eso, Ryo  
y sus padres se mudaron a Fukuoka, en Kyushu, por cuestiones de trabajo.  
  
El digihuevo no tardo mucho en romper y el bebe en convertirse en  
Monodramon, una criatura violeta que parecia un dragon bebe.  
  
En cuanto a las cartas, Ryo aprendio rapidamente a usarlas, Muy pronto  
le gano a sus compañeros de su nueva escuela y luego gano el torneo local.  
Habian seis cartas que el nunca supo de donde salieron. Eran las cartas Device,  
que tenian la imagen de piezas de ajedrez. Solo sabia que el poseia uno de los  
tres sets existentes y nunca jugo con ellas.  
  
Monodramon fue aceptado por los padres de Ryo con mucha dificultad, en  
especial porque el pequeño dragon tenia una curiosidad mayor que su cuerpo. Pero  
despues de una año, evoluciono a Strikedramon y su curiosidad de calmo   
considerablemente. Ryo asumio que el cambio fue normal, impulsado por las  
batallas con digimons que aparecian ocasionalmente.  
  
Ryo nunca perdio una batalla en las cartas. Todos sus contrincantes  
decian que era porque tenia cartas bastante fuertes, pero el set Dramon de Ryo  
era bastante normal y el joven decia que solo era cuestion de estrategia y  
saber como usarlas. El año que Monodramon cambio a Strikedramon, fue el año  
en que gano el torneo nacional y le fue dado el titulo de Tamer Legendario. Y  
aun con la fama y las personas que querian ser sus amigos, Ryo preferia estar  
solo.  
  
Luego, en un viaje de su escuela a Tokyo, conocio a su futuro rival.  
Estaba en shinjuku con unos compañeros, cuando una multitud en una tienda llamo  
su atencion. De alguna manera logro entrar a la tienda y vio a una chica  
pelirroja que estaba a punto de acabar con un chico mayor que ella.  
  
"Quien es ella?" Ryo pregunto a la persona que tenia a la par, que   
resulto ser uno de sus compañeros.  
  
"Acaso estas tan metido en tus juegos que estas desconectado del resto  
del mundo?" Lo molesto su compañero. "Estas viendo a la campeona de Tokyo.  
Makino Ruki."  
  
"Una chica?" Ryo estaba fascinado por la estrategia de Makino. Estaba  
seguro que si jugaba con ella, tendria la partida mas larga e interesante de  
su vida, "Ha de ser grandiosa..."  
  
"Estas loco, Akiyama!? Mirala. Es despiadada con sus contrincantes!  
Mira como sacrifica una carta para ganar ventaja! No por nada la llaman la  
Reina Digimon! Es bien fria y le gusta humillar a las personas!"  
  
Makino termino con su contrincante y reunio sus cartas. Pero se  
detuvo y lentamente sus ojos violeta cayeron en Ryo y su compañero.  
  
"Nos tiene en la mira..." El muchacho trato de esconderse detras de Ryo.  
  
Ryo no se intimido. Sabia que Makino lo reconocio y acepto que reto  
silenciose que ella le tiro. Tendrian su juego en las finales del siguiente  
campeonato.  
  
Pero ese dia nunca llego.  
  
A traves de las cartas y un juego de computadora, Ryo sabia que  
Strikedramon eventualmente evolucionaria a Cyberdramon. Solo podia rezar que el  
digimon ultra tuviera el temperamento jugueton de Monodramon o la serenidad  
calculadora de Strikedramon, ya que los Cyberdramons eran conocidos por  
un temperamento volatil y violento.  
  
Strikedramon evolucion en la primera semana de enero, justo como Ryo  
lo habia calculado, tres meses antes del torneo. Y Cyberdramon se convirtio  
en una pesadilla para Ryo. De acuerdo al digivice era un tipo virus, lo que  
era extraño ya que un Cyberdramon era un digmon cibernetico tipo vacuna. Ryo  
no lo entendia, pero eso explicaba el porque Cy-dra era mas agresivo de lo  
normal (y eso es decir bastante), era dificil de manejar y no obedecia las  
ordenes de su tamer.  
  
Despues de un incidente, en donde Cyberdramon se puso nervioso por un  
helicoptero que paso volando bajo, y casi destruye una cuadra completa, Ryo no  
tuvo otra opccion mas que irse con el digimon al Digimundo, sin avisar a sus  
padres.  
  
Ocho meses en el Digimundo, Ryo volvio a encontrar a Makino Ruki, junto  
a otros niños. Al ver que no era el unico tamer, Ryo regreso con ellos a   
Shinjuku. De alguna forma, su padre en Kyushu supo que el joven iba a regresar  
ese dia y lo espero en el parque junto a los otros padres.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Toda eso lo se..." Ruki interrumpio a Cyberdramon. "Ryo nos ayudo con   
el D-Reaper. Nos separamos de los digimons, los volvimos a encontrar, y despues   
que Ryo nos ayudo con el incidente del tren, mi abuela convencio al Sr. Akiyama   
de que Ryo se quedara en Shinjuku. Tu cortejaste a Renamon, ella te acepto  
como pareja, nacieron los cachorros..." Dejo de hablar cuando Cyberdramon se  
dirigio a ella.  
  
"Lo unico que ha sido real es todo lo ocurrido desde que Ryo encontro  
mi digihuevo."  
  
"Que quieres decir, Cy-dra.?" Ryo pregunto de repente "Quieres decir que  
antes de eso mi vida era una mentira?"  
  
"No exactamente..." Cyberdramon tiro su cabeza para atras y rugio cuando  
una luz cubrio su cuerpo.  
  
"Cy-dra!" Ryo grito alarmado. Se levanto bruscamente to toco el brazo de  
Cyberdramon. La luz lo cubrio y su cuerpo se sacudio cuando una energia familiar  
recorrio su cuerpo.  
  
"Ryo!" Ruki trato de acercarse pero Renamon la detuvo.  
  
"Mira." La zorra señalo el espacio sobre la cabeza de Cyberdramon, donde  
la luz se estaba reuniendo.  
  
Cuando la luz dejo el cuerpo del digimon y el tamer, se empezo a  
solidificar en una figura extraña.  
  
"ZeedMilleniumon..." Susurro Ryo, reconociendo al digimon proyectado  
en la luz.  
  
Takato saco su digivice, pero la informacion del digimon no salio.  
  
Ryo cayo en brazos de Cyberdramon, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sentia que se  
ahogaba en los recuerdos que invadian su mente. Sus batallas anteriores con  
Milleniumon... su primera evolucion jogress con el hermano de su mejor  
amigo... su desesperacion al haber perdido la memoria y tener que proteger a  
las computadoras ENIAC y Atanasoft... el hecho de ser el unico niño que tenia  
que luchar sin su propio compañero digimon... el saber de la muerte de su   
mejor amigo y no poder estar en el funeral para dar apoyo a su hermano... dos  
amigos que murieron de la misma forma en diferentes lugares y tiempos...  
  
Todos estos sentimientos eran una avalancha emocional para Ryo. Se dio  
cuenta que el fue quien pidio que le alteraran la memoria, porque creia que no  
soportaria mas; y se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. El jamas dejaria de ser  
lo que era, un Tamer, sin importar en donde estuviera ni cuantas veces le  
alteraran la memoria.  
  
Cyberdramon abrazo a su tamer cuando este empezo a llorar. La proyeccion  
del digimon llamado ZeedMilleniumon, los observo silenciosamente.  
  
Yamaki y los tamers vieron todo, estupefactos, sin saber que eran  
testigos del renacimiento de uno de los Tamers mas poderosos.  
  
Las dos cabezas de ZeedMilleniumon vieron a los tamers. Sus ojos  
brillaron mientras se preparaba para transmitirles lo ocurrido.  
  
"Es suficiente..." Ryo lo interrumpio, secando sus lagrimas, "Esto lo  
tengo que hacer yo..."  
  
Se sento, apoyandose en Cyberdramon, y espero a que los demas hicieran  
lo mismo. Despues de todo, la historia no era tan corta.  
  
"Este sujeto, "Ryo empezo, señalando a la proyeccion de ZeedMilleniumon,  
"Que ahora forma parte de mi compañero digimon, solia ser mi enemigo."  
  
***********************************  
  
Yo no naci en este mundo y Cy-dra no forma parte del Digimundo que  
ustedes conocen. Venimos de otra dimension, con Mundo Real y Digimundo...  
aunque sinceramente no se a donde pertenecemos.  
  
Solia ser un chico normal. ("Cy-dra ya nos dijo eso." Ruki interrumpio  
suavemente) Mas o menos. Mis padres decian que pasaba demasiado tiempo jugando  
en la computadora on en chat rooms. Mas bien, creo que lo que lo molestaba a mi  
papa era que no lo dejaba usar la computadora... y por eso me regalaron una en  
diciembre.  
  
Ese mismo dia, estaba en la computadora, cuando fui interrumpido por un  
apagon, y un Agumon aparecio en la pantalla y pidio mi ayuda. Al tomar al  
digivice en la pantalla, fui llevado al Digimundo. Resulta qur dos digimons  
malvados, Mugendramon y Quimeramon se fusionaron en Milleniumon y secuestraron  
a los Niños Elegidos... los tamers de esa dimension. El digivice y el Agumon  
pertenecian a uno de esos niños.  
  
Decian que el unico que podia derrotar a Milleniumon era yo... y de  
alguna manera lo hize. Aunque no recuerdo como.  
  
Despues de esa batalla, mis padres me enviaron a una escuela en Tokyo,  
donde conoci a mi mejor amigo, Osamu y su hermano Ken. Ken tenia su propio  
digivice, pero Osamu no lo queria aceptar y tuvimos muchas discuciones por eso...  
aun asi, Ken me acompaño una vez al Digimundo, para pelear otra vez con  
Milleniumon.  
  
En esa ocasion Ken encontro a su compañero, Wormmon, y mi compañero fue  
un Veemon que estaba asignado a otro niño. Tampoco recuerdo mucho de lo que paso  
ahi. Solo se que Ken y yo fuimos separados y cuando nos encontramos nuestros  
compañeros tuvieron una digievolucion llamada jogress, que es cuando dos  
digimons del mismo nivel se fusionan para incrementar su poder.  
  
Sellamos a Milleniumon en un cristal. Osamu se molesto tanto conmigo  
por haber permitido que Ken me acompañara al Digimundo, pero despues de un reto  
se calmo.  
  
Despues fui llamado de vuelta al Digimundo para un torneo, que no fue  
mas que un entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a Moon=Milleniumon. Al final de  
la batalla, se creo un portal que lo envio al futuro y a mi me lanzo al pasado.  
  
Ahi me asignaron un compañero, Monodramon. Pero de nada servia, porque   
yo habia perdido la memoria. Y hasta el momento no la he recuperado por  
completo.  
  
Volviendo al punto, me encontre con una computadora llamada ENIAC que  
me tuvo saltando a traves del tiempo y diferentes dimensiones, en un intento  
por recuperar mi memoria, mientras peleaba con digimons que ZeedMilleniumon  
enviaba desde el futuro.  
  
Cuando nos encontramos, Zeed revelo que si uno de nosotros moria, el  
otro seria destruido. Y no solo eso, sino que tambien era mi compañero digimon.  
Algo asi como que yo soy la luz de su oscuridad... nuestra union es mas fuerte  
que la de Takato con Guilmon...  
  
Bueno. Monodramon aprovecho la oportunidad para obligar a Zeed a una  
evolucion jogress permanente. Y se convirtieron en el digihuevo que yo crie en  
este mundo.  
  
Pero no termino ahi. Para mi fue dificil ser el unico niño que no  
podia tener su propio compañero digimon. Me dolio saber que la razon de eso  
era porque estaba peleando contra mi compañero. Porque Zeed hizo lo que hizo?  
No se.  
  
Pudo haber sido porque realmente quizo conquistar el Digimundo. Pudo   
haber sido que simplemente estaba jugando conmigo...  
  
Pudo ser que sentia que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser su  
tamer, a hizo todo eso para entrenarme. Jamas lo sabre porque nunca me lo  
dira, y por la cara que tiene en estos momentos, tengo razon.  
  
Lo que mas me dolio, lo que me deprimio e hizo que le pidiera a la otra  
computadora, Atanasoft, que alterara mi memoria, fue la cosa mas cruel que  
Zeed pudo haberme hecho.  
  
Le perdono todo lo que hizo, pero jamas le perdonare que por su culpa no  
pude estar en el mundo real el dia que Osamu murio.  
  
No podia dejar de pensar que talvez, si yo hubiera estado con el, el  
accidente jamas habria pasado... y si no habia manera de evitar el accidente,  
hubiera podido estar con Ken en el funeral,el no se habria sentido tan mal y  
la oscuridad no lo habria dominado.  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar que Ken, quien yo hubiera cuidado en ausencia  
de Osamu, se convirtio en el Kaiser, porque yo no fui lo suficientemente  
fuerte para destruir a Milleniumon... aunque eso significara mi muerte.  
  
Fui un cobarde. En lugar de regresar y enfrentar a mis compañeros y mi  
amigo, en lugar de evitar que Ken hiciera mas daño y se hiciera daño a el mismo,  
hui.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso, pedir que me borraran la memoria y me trasladaran a  
otra dimension con otros recuerdos, es mas imperdonable que lo que hizo  
Milleniumon.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Siguiente capitulo regresamos al problema de Deemon. Ya hubo suficientes  
explicaciones. Todo el pasado de Ryo se tomo de los juegos de WonderSwan. Y si,  
en Tag Tamers uno juega con Ryo y Ken.  
  
No tengo claro si Osamu se muere antes o despues de la desaparicion de Ryo, pero  
para efectos de esta historia, le necesito muerto despues de la desaparicion.  
  
Diccionario  
-Evolucion jogress: el nombre japones para la digievolucion DNA.  
-Digimon Kaiser: Emperador de los Digimons.  
  
Cy-dra, Kitsu y Quetza son Cyberdramon, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon  
respectivamente. Los nombre asi porque ya que en los juegos de WS y Playstation  
puedes nombrar los digimons, pense que talvez Ryo todavia tenia esa costumbre.  
De todos modos en la serie da la impresion de ser alguien que nombraria a un  
digimon.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea. Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki... Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Para los que me dieron reviews  
  
-yo (nunca se me habria ocurrido ese nombre): El significado de mi nombre ya lo puse en mi perfil. Gracias.  
  
-Prue Hiragizawa: gracias por el review.  
  
-Kai-chan: Al final de Brave Tamer se queda en que se creo un digihuevo. Se presume que Cyberdramon nacio de ese digihuevo. Lo demas me lo invente yo.  
  
Espero que les siga gustando.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD--------------------- --  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Cuando Ryo termino de hablar, nadie supo que decir. Ruki estaba sorprendia y, hasta cierto punto, sentia lastima por el.  
  
En una ocasion ella le dijo que no entendia que era lo que las personas veian de especial en el. Ella solo veia a un chico que muchas veces no tenia control de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Y que era un cobarde, porque en lugar de enfrentarlas, huia por miedo a lo que podia salir mal.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Ryo sonrio y le dijo que ella era la primera persona que lo veia como realmente era y estaba agradecido por ello.  
  
Ruki no lo entendio en el momento y dudaba que el mismo sabia lo que dijo. Ahora las cosas estaban mas claras.  
  
"Es posible..." empezo suavemente, "Es posible que los ataques... no. Todo lo que empezo a ocurrir desde el nacimiento de los cachorros, sean una señal... lo que quiero decir es que talvez todavia tienen una oportunidad. Despues de todo, ese digimon extraño sabia quien eras."  
  
"Huh?" Ryo levanto la vista.  
  
"Ese digimon sabia de tu batalla con Milleniumon." respondio Renamon.  
  
"Deemon..." Ryo dijo suavemente, olvidandose de su dolor, "Me pregunto que buscaba aqui."  
  
Una de las cabezas de ZeedMilleniumon suspiro y la otra se puso pensativa. Despues de un rato, las dos cabezas y Cyberdramon pusieron toda su atencion en Ryo. 'Sera posible?' Dijo ZeedMilleniumon en la mente de todos los presentes. 'Sera posible que exista otra semilla maligna?'  
  
"Semilla maligna?" Ryo sabia algo de eso. De repente ya no estaba en su habitacion con sus amigos. Estaba en un desierto. El candente viento soplaba arena en su cara, pero no era so suficientemente fuerte para oscurecer la escena.  
  
Estaba parado frente a Ken su Wormmon, usando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlos del viento. Frente a el, Milleniumon caia herido en la arena, derrotado. Antes que Ryo pudiera sellar el cristal, Milleniumon sonrio malgnamente y lanzo un ultimo ataque.  
  
Ryo vio las pequeñas esferas volar hacia el. No atrevia moverse o golperian a Ken, y Veemon estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar. Cerro los ojos, preparandose.  
  
Ken lo empujo fuera del camino y grito de dolor cuando una de las esferas penetro su cuello.  
  
"Ken!" Wormmon grito, "Estas bien?" Pero el niño ya habia perdido el conocimiento.  
  
Furioso, Ryo se puso de pie, ignorando la arena, ignorando lo gritos de precaucion de Veemon y Wormmon, ignorando el dolor pulsante en su brazo, ataco a Milleniumon con sus propias manos y lo sello en el cristal.  
  
"En mi brazo..." Dijo por fin, regresando al presente, "Se alojo en mi brazo, pero no le di importancia en el momento... estaba mas preocupado por Ken."  
  
'Deemon fue al mundo real para buscar la semilla en Ichijouji, pero Ichijouji esta bajo una fuerte proteccion. Mientras que nosotros estamos con un grupo de tamers que nunca han tenido experiencia contra la oscuridad.'  
  
"El D-Reaper no cuenta." Ryo dijo antes que Ruki protestara de que si habian luchado contra criaturas que solo pensaban en la destruccion del universo. "Tampoco cuentan los Devas y las deidades."  
  
'Aparentemente cree que somos un blanco mas facil.' ZeedMilleniumon siguio, 'Si obtiene cualquiera de las semillas, el balance seria afectado.'  
  
"De que estan hablando!?" Pregunto Ruki, "Que balance? Yo tambien estoy metida en esto... todos lo estamos."  
  
Ryo suspiro. "En el universo existe un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad. Algo asi como el bien y el mal. Normalmente, es una lucha sin fin ya que una no puede existir sin la otra. Zeed y yo eramos-"  
  
'Somos.' Lo corrigio ZeedMilleniumon.  
  
"Somos parte de ese balance. Pero si la oscuridad supera a la luz, se genera un caos y las barreras que existen entre dimensiones empiezan a desaparecer. Cuando la oscuridad en la otra dimension se fortalezio, tres mundos, el Mundo Real, el Digimundo y el Mar Oscuro empezaron a fusionarse." Ryo continuo, "Como ahora tambien pertenecemos a esta dimension, si Deemon utiliza la semilla de la oscuridad en mi cuerpo para volverse mas fuerte, entonces el caos sera mas grande."  
  
"Que es esa semilla?" Pregunto Jenrya "Hay manera de sacarla y destruirla?"  
  
'La semilla de la oscuridad es como un virus,' Respondio ZeedMilleniumon,  
  
'Creada a partir de mis datos. El objetivo principal era controlar a Ryo , ya  
  
que despues de todo, su poder es igual al mio. Una de las semillas se alojo en la persona equivocada, con resultados diferentes a los esperados. Esa semilla se alimento de sentimientos negativos al tiempo que incremento las habilidades fisicas y mentales del huesped; y esa persona se transformo en alguien cruel que casi destruyo al Digimundo.'  
  
'Ryo no ha despertado su potencial... la semilla debia hacerlo, pero por alguna razon, no se desarrollo como suponia. No hay manera de extraerla sin poner en riesgo la vida de Ryo y Deemon esta dispuesto a matarlo para conseguirla.'  
  
"No hay manera de eliminarla?" Ryo pregunto suavemente sobando su brazo derecho, "Una deestas cosas lastimo a uno de mis mejores amigos..."  
  
'No era mi intencion...' ZeedMilleniumon dijo, genuinamente apenado.  
  
"Esta bien," Ryo sonrio tristemente, "Si puedo convivir contigo, puedo evitar que esta cosa me domine. Tenemos que concentrarnos en eliminar a Deemon."  
  
En ese momento, la abuela de Ruki se asomo, sosteniendo una bandeja con refrescos y otra con bocadillos. Al verla, Cyberkitsumon tomo una de las bandejas para ayudarla. "Gracias, Kitsu." Le dijo la señora y luego se dirigio a los niños, "Piensan volver al Digimundo?"  
  
"Si queremos evitar otro desastre, tendremos que buscar a ese digimon." Le respondio Ruki, "Hay algo en las noticias?"  
  
"Creen que el incidente fue un ataque terrorista," La abuela Makino vio a ZeedMilleniumon, tratando de decidir regresar con uno o dos vasos extra. Cuando el digimon sacudio sus cabezas, ella continuo, "El grupo del Sr. Yamaki hizo un buen trabajo en encubrir lo ocurrido."  
  
Ryo se rio suavemente. Un ataque terrorista? Le recordo lo que habia oido del incidente en Hikari Ga Oka. ZeedMilleniumon y Cyberdramon tambien lo hallaron divertido.  
  
"De que se rien?" Pregunto Terriermon, creyendo que al tamer se le habia caido algun tornillo.  
  
"En el otro mundo paso algo similar." Respondio Ryo, "Solo que no hubo organizacion gubernamental que encubriera los hechos. La prensa vio los daños y simplemente lo asumieron."  
  
"Oh." Terriermon dijo, sin entender mucho.  
  
"Entonces sera mejor que regresen temprano a casa." La abuela Makino dijo, "Si piensan ir, tendran mucho que explicarle a sus padres."  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Yamaki.  
  
"Puedo tener todo listo para el sabado en la tarde," Dijo el director de Hypnos, y se preparo para irse, "Avisenme si necesitan cualquier cosa."  
  
****************************  
  
Esa noche, Ruki se asomo por la puerta de la sala de estar. Renamon y Quetzadramon estaban acostadas en el piso viendo una novela colombiana en television. Cyberkitsumon estaba acostado en el sillon, su cabeza en el regazo de la abuela Makino, mientras ella lo acariciaba detras de las orejas.  
  
Todos se empezaron a reir. 'Betty Horrible' o algo asi se llamaba la telenovela. Ruki habia visto un par de capitulos, el doblaje al japones era bueno y la historia no estaba tan mal, pero no era algo que ella se sentaria a ver los tres dias de la semana que era presentada.  
  
"Han visto a Ryo?" Pregunto, "No lo encuentro por ningun lado."  
  
"Esta en el techo con Cy-dra." Le respondio Renamon, "Llevan ahi media hora."  
  
"Gracias." Ruki sonrio ligeramente. Tenia la impresion que a Cyberkitsumon le encantaba estar consentido por la abuela.  
  
Al subir al techo encontro a Ryo y Cyberdramon acostados, viendo las estrellas. Se sento junto a Ryo.  
  
Sin verla, Ryo empezo a hablar. "Sabes? En noches como estas, Osamu y yo soliamos quedarnos bien noche en la azotea del edificio, viendo las estrellas. Una noche, Ken nos acompaño. Nos quedamos dormidos y pescamos un resfriado," Sonrio al recordarlos, "Nuestros padres se enojaron tanto que ya no nos dejaron hacerlo."  
  
"Los extrañas?" Le pregunto Ruki suavemente.  
  
Ryo suspiro y asintio. "No me quejo de vivir aqui. Me gusta. Siento que aqui pertenezco mas."  
  
"Aunque estas mas a gusto en el Digimundo?"  
  
"Podria pasar ahi el resto de mi vida sin ningun problema." Ryo sonrio. Volteo a ver a Cyberdramon, "Creo que el pobre se quedo dormido. Haber proyectado a Zeed lo dejo exhausto." Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ruki, "Es extraño... recordarlo todo despues de casi cinco años... tengo el presentimiento que tendre que regresar alla si quiero detener a Deemon, pero..." Su vista regreso a las estrellas y bajo la voz, "No quiero ir."  
  
"No puedes seguir huyendo." Ruki le dijo, en un tono algo fuerte, "Si es por miedo, tendras que enfrentarlo tarde o tempreno." Bajo su vista sin saber como continuar. "Si quieres... yo... yo podria acompañarte..."  
  
Ryo sonrio, "No eres tan mala persona... eres muy gentil cuando te lo propones."  
  
"No lo hago por ti." Ruki dijo bruscamente y vio al lado contrario "Lo hago por Renamon. Ella se pondria muy mal si algo le pasara a Cyberdramon por tu culpa."  
  
"Lo se." Ryo decidio seguirle el juego. "Oye. He estado oyendo unos rumores que me tienen intrigado. Es cierto que solo saldrias con un chico si te gana en un juego?"  
  
"Lo escuchaste mal. 'Talvez considere' salir con un chico si me gana en un juego."  
  
"O sea que si te gano, no es garantia que vaays a salir conmigo."  
  
"Asi es." Ruki dijo, dandose cuenta que Ryo habia cambiado el tema, "De todos modos, nadie me ha podido vencer."  
  
"Siempre hay una primera vez."  
  
"Solo en tus sueños."  
  
"Quieres probar? Mañana?"  
  
"Acepto el reto." Ruki se levanto, "Seras interesante derrotar al Tamer Legendario."  
  
Cuando Ruki se fue, Ryo se sento. "En que me habre metido?" Se pregunto suavemente, "Pero tiene razon... tengo que dejar de huir."  
  
A la par de el, Cyberdramon empezo a reirse.  
  
"Estabas despierto?"  
  
Cyberdramon asintio con una sonrisa y Ryo le pego en el hombro.  
  
"Pudiste haber dicho algo!"  
  
"Te gusta..." El dragon cibernetico empezo.  
  
"Claro que si. De lo contrario no me habria atrevido a retarla." Ryo se estiro, bostezo y se dejo ir de espaldas. "Todavia no puedo creer que lo dije. Retar a Ruki... porque tengo el presentimiento que es una de las cosas mas estupidas que he hecho en mi vida? Como tuvistes agallas de perdirle permiso para cortejar a Rena?"  
  
"Tu mismo lo dijiste," le dijo Cyberdramon, "No es tan mala persona. Solo hay que saber tratarla." Se sento y vio a su tamer, "Crei que despues de vivir un año en su casa e ir a la misma escuela, ya lo sabrias."  
  
"Conmigo es un trato diferente al de los demas. Es un milagro que deje que la acompañe en el almuerzo." Saco su digivice y vio la hora, "Ya es tarde, estoy cansado y tu no te vez mejor que yo. Ademas que teenmos que levantarnos temprano a entrenar."  
  
****************************  
  
"Ese tonto!" Ruki entro furiosa en su cuarto. Respiro profundamente, "Bueno, el se la busco."  
  
"Que sucedio esta vez?" Le pregunto Renamon saliendo de las sombras.  
  
"Ryo me pregunto por ese tonto rumor que el idiota de Hirokazu empezo. Yo no queria hablar al respecto, asi que le dije que era cierto." Cruzo los brazos, "Solo queria que se callara, pero al tonto se le ocurrio retarme!"  
  
"Te refieres al rumor de salir con un chico que te gane?" Rio suavemente Renamon, "Y eso te molesta?"  
  
Ruki lo penso por un momento. Se sento frente a la mesa del centro y saco sus cartas. "No... decir verdad, siempre lo quise retar... pero no queria que tuviera la idea equivocada."  
  
"No quieres que sepas que te gusta." Renamon sonrio.  
  
"No es cierto! Asi que callate!" Ruki se puso su pijama, "No sabes de lo que estas hablando! Donde esta Kitsu?"  
  
"Sigue con la abuela." Renamon respondio, "Tendre que hablar con ella... lo esta consintiendo demasiado." Sacudio su cabeza, "Actua igual que Cy-dra y tu, pero con la abuela es un manso cachorro. "Preparo los futons y se acosto en el de ella, "Cuando pelearas contra Ryo?"  
  
"Mañana en la tarde." Ruki apago la luz y se acosto, "Asi que duermete ya, porque tengo que prepararme temprano."  
  
"Ruki..."  
  
"Que!"  
  
"Algun dia tendras que ser sincera con tus sentimientos."  
  
"Duermete!"  
  
CONTINUARA **************************************************************************** **** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
N/A: Se que Ruki va a un colegio de chicas, pero para esta historia hagamos de cuentas que a la par esta el colegio de chicos, ambos bajo la misma administracion y ambos edificios comparten el jardin y el area deportiva. Por cierto, siguiendo los datos japoneses, Ryo es cuatro años mayor que los otros tamers. Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta ya estan en Sexto grado. Ryo tendria que estar en Decimo, pero como perdio un año escolar por estar en el Digimundo, le toca repetir Noveno.  
  
Cy-dra, Rena, Kitsu y Quetza son Cyberdramon, Renamon, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon respectivamente. Los nombre asi porque ya que en los juegos de WS y Playstation puedes nombrar los digimons, pense que talvez Ryo todavia tenia esa constumbre. De todos modos en la serie da la impresion de ser alguien que nombraria a un digimon.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Eran las cinco de la mañana y Ryo ya estaba en el jardin, bien despierto  
y luchando contra Cyberdramon. El dragon bloqueo una patada alta y fingio un  
golpe con su cola. Ryo vio venir el golpe, pero no se quito a tiempo y una  
garra paso rozando su mejilla.  
  
Ruki abria la puerta de su cuarto, luego la del pasillo. Fruncio el ceño  
al ver la hora en su digivice.  
  
"Es mas temprano de lo normal." les dijo, bostezando. "Mejor cancela el  
reto conmigo y retes a Jenrya a una pelea. Asi como entrenas con Cyberdramon le  
ganarias facilmente y mantendrias tu titulo."  
  
"No seria lo mismo." Ryo sonrio, usando su pañoleta para limpiar la  
sangre de su mejilla, "Lee estudia Tae Kwon Do. Mi estilo es ams bien una  
tecnica de supervivencia."  
  
"Terriermon lo llamaria Digi-fu." Se rio Ruki, "Seria interesante ver si  
una tecnica personal le gana a una tecnica milenaria."  
  
"Seria un buen ejercicio," Ryo admitio, "Pero no me interesa salir con  
Lee para nada. Me agrada, pero no es para tanto."  
  
Ruki decidio no responder a eso. Saco un pequeño botiquin de su cuarto,  
halo a Ryo por la manga de su sueter, lo obligo a sentarse y le arrebato la  
pañoleta. "Si usas esto, la herida se puede infectar y te quedara una cicatriz."  
Mojo un algodon con el desinfectante mas fuerte que tenia y lo presiono contra  
la herida.  
  
Ryo cerro los ojos, esperando que la medecina le ardiera y efectivamente  
sintio que se quemaba. "Te gusta verme sufrir..." logro decir.  
  
"Adoro torturarte." Ruki sonrio. "Mantenlo ahi hasta que no sientas  
nada." Saco todo del botiquin buscando una crema y una vendita. Como no las  
encontro, fue a buscarlas en la cocino. En el camino vio a Cyberkitsumon  
dormido en el sillon y sonrio.  
  
Al regresar, encontro a Ryo sosteniendo el algodon contra su cara y con  
una gran sonrisa.  
  
"De que te ries." Le pregunto Ruki.  
  
"Yo tuve un botiquin igual," Le contesto Ryo, "Lo lleve al Digimundo y  
solo me duro dos semanas. A veces Cy-dra no mide su fuerza."  
  
"No me extrañaria... hasta duro demasiado." Ruki dijo.  
  
Cuando iba a aplicar la crema a la herida, Ryo retrocedio un poco. "No  
me va a doler?"  
  
"Solo es antibiotico." Ruki contesto, deseando que si le doliera,   
"Ayudara a sanar mas rapido y no te dejara cicatriz." Puso la vendita en la mano  
de Ryo "Esta te la pones tu solo. Yo ya hize suficiente." Guardo las cosas en  
el botiquin y regreso a su cuarto.  
  
"Ni me dio tiempo de darle las gracias..."Le dijo a Cyberdramon.  
  
"Algun dia te dara la oportunidad." Contesto Cyberdramon.  
  
"Esras mas optimista que yo." Ryo suspiro, "No se porque cambia tan  
de repente, si todo estaba tan tranquilo..." suspiro otra vez,"No modo..." Entro  
a su cuarto, "Ire a tomar un baño. Vienes?"  
  
Cyberdramon sacudio su cabeza, "Entrenare otro rato con Rena."  
  
************************************  
  
Ruki se volvio a acostar. Ya se estaba durmiendo cuando su digivice  
empezo a sonar. "Y ahora que?" Gruño. Al revisar el digivice, vio que los datos  
de Cyberkitsumon brillaban con una luz violeta.  
  
La luz salio del digivice y atraveso la puerta a gran velocidad. Ruki  
volvio a revisar y todos los datos relacionados con Cyberkitsumon habian   
desaparecido.  
  
"Ruki!" Oyo a Renamon llamarla desde la sala, asi que salio a ver lo  
que estaba pasando.   
  
Al entrar a la sala, quedo paralizada. "Ryo..." llamo al tamer cuando  
lo vio pasar "Ven a ver esto..."  
  
"Huh?" El tamer se asomo por la puerta y sonrio. "No lo puedo creer...  
Cy-dra y Quetza tienen que ver esto..."  
  
************************************  
  
Jenrya dio la vuelta en la esquina, seguido por Shuichon. Habian  
recibido una llamada urgente de Ruki, para que se reunieran en su casa. Estaba  
preocupado, jamas habia oido a Ruki hablar en ese tono.  
  
"Takato!" Llamo cuando vio al joven con el pequeño dinosaurio rojo.  
"Tambien te llamo?" Takato asintio y Jenrya continuo, "Te dijo de que se trata?"  
  
"No. Pero se oia emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo." Takato se  
quedo pensando un momento, "Crees que algo le haya pasado a Ryo? Asi como lo  
trata, no me extrañaria que reaccionara asi."  
  
"No lo creo," Sonrio Jenrya, imaginandose a Ruki en esa situacion, "Si  
algo le hubiera pasado a Akiyama, Cyberdramon estaria mas loco de lo normal."  
  
"Tienes razon..."  
  
Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ruki,  
donde ella los recibio con cara de alguien que perdio su mascota.  
  
"Esta todo bien?" Jenrya pregunto, preocupado.  
  
"Si..." Respondio Ruki, "Es solo que... es Cyberkitsumon... parece que  
ya tiene su propio tamer..."  
  
"Es grandioso!" Sonrio Takato, aliviado que no era algo grave, "Son  
buenas noticias!"  
  
"Si tu lo dices..."  
  
"Y quien es?" Jenrya estaba ansioso de conocer al afortunado tamer.  
  
"Ya lo veran..."  
  
"No te ves muy alegre." Le dijo Terriermon, "Como lo ha tomado Ryo?"  
  
"Parece niño con juguete nuevo en Navidad." Ruki suspiro, "En estos  
momentos esta con ella, enseñandole... ya saben, el uso del digivice y las  
cartas."  
  
"Momantai! Se que todo estara bien," Terriermon trato de alegrarla,  
"No hay porque preocuparse."  
  
"Eso esero..."  
  
Los llevo a la sala, donde se detuvieron, sorprendidos.  
  
La primera en hablar fue Shuichon. "El tamer de Kitsu es tu abuela?"  
  
"Eso me temo..." Suspiro Ruki.  
  
Ropmon se bajo de la cabeza de Shuichon y camino a la mesa donde la  
abuela Makino estaba viendo unas cartas con Ryo. "Disculpe..." Se inclino.  
  
"Ah! Hola Ropmon." La abuela sonrio y vio a los tamers "Hola chicos!"  
  
"Disculpe si parecemos descorteses." Ropmon se volvio a inclinar. "Es  
solo que estamos... sorprendidos."  
  
"No te preocupes." La abuela le acaricio la cabeza, "Quieren unos  
bocadillos? Pueden empezar para mientras."  
  
"Empezar?" Jenrya recupero la voz.  
  
"No iban a jugar hoy?"  
  
"Abuela!" Ruki dijo repentinamente.  
  
"No tiene nada de malo, Ruki" La abuela se levanto y fue a la cocina,  
"Vienes, Kitsu?"  
  
Cyberkitsumon se movio de donde estaba apoyado contra la pared con los  
brazos cruzados, viendo su nuevo tamer. Sonrio al pensar en que tendria  
bocadillos extra y siguio a la abuela a la cocina.  
  
"Cual juego?" Pregunto Takato.  
  
"Ruki y Ryo van a tener un juego de cartas, calu!" Calumon dijo,  
escalando la cabeza de Cyberdramon.  
  
"Calumon!" De repente Ruki quiso no estar ahi. Ya era suficientemente  
malo que Ryo la hubiera retado. Y ahora era peor que Takato y Jenrya lo sabian.  
Creia que la pesadilla no podia empeorar.  
  
Estaba equivocada.  
  
"Un juego?" Kenta aparecio detras de Guilmon  
  
"Entre la Reina de los Digimons y el Tamer Legendario?" Hirokazu se  
asomo.  
  
Ruki gruño, pensando en la manera de como hacer mas dolorosa la muere  
de los presente.  
  
"Es solo un juego amistoso." Dijo Ryo, "Si quieren algo serio, tendran  
que esperar el torneo de este año."  
  
"Aun asi, sera interesante!" Hirokazu y Kenta dijeron al mismo tiempo,  
sus ojos brillando en anticipacion. Luego Hirokazu se acerco a Ryo. "Usaras  
las cartas Device?"  
  
Al oir esto, Ryo se puso serio. "Las cartas Device no son para jugar."  
Dijo en un tono peligroso. "Sirven para pelear... para matar a un oponente  
sin piedad."  
  
Ruki iba a contradecirlo. Ademas de que se habia dado cuenta que le  
habia 'regalado' la carta de la Reina a Shuichon, le iba a decir que habia  
utilizado la carta del Caballero para causar un derrumbe en el agujero donde  
estaba el D-reaper y pudieran salir a salvo. Pero la mirada de Ryo la hizo  
pensar dos veces. Solo ella sabia lo que paso en ese lugar.  
  
¿Era posible que Cyberdramon lo haya lastimado al usar una de esas  
cartas?  
  
Ryo empezo a revolver sus cartas. "Son extremadamente peligrosas y  
pueden alstimar al tamer que las usa." Su sonrisa volvio tan rapido como habia  
desaparecido, "Ademas, no seria justo para mi contrincante." Volteo a ver a  
Ruki, "Empezamos?"  
  
"Pero que hay con mi abuela?" Ruki trato de cambiar el tema, "Ella no  
puede ser un tamer! Mucho menos de un digimon que parece..."  
  
"Que parece que te metieron con Cy-dra en el cuerpo de Renamon?" Ryo  
termino por ella. Ruki asintio. "Kitsu se lleva bien con ella. Ni siquiera a ti  
te hacia tanto caso cuando fuiste su tamer. Ademas, tu abuela entendio rapido  
el concepto de ser un tamer."  
  
"Kitsu es un guerrero." Ruki insistio "Igual que Cy-dra, igual que Rena,  
igual que tu y yo. Mi abuela es todo lo contrario. Ella lo consiente, lo mima,   
no creo que sean un buen equipo."  
  
"Shuichon con Terriermon y Ropmon." Ryo dijo como ejemplo, "Ella los  
mima, juega con ellos, les pone vesidos... y no veo que eso le afecte a la  
hora de pelear. Muchas veces dejo que Cy-dra haga lo que quiera, es mi manera  
de consentirlo..."  
  
"Y no lo podrias detener aunque quisieras." Ruki lo interrumpio. "Esta  
bien, veremos como resulta eso. Pero nuestro duelo se hara en mi cuarto."  
  
***************************  
  
Ruki suspiro. No entendia como pudo aguantar a Ryo por un año. Era un  
tipo extraño al que ultimamente le habia agarrado de querer nombrar a los  
digimon, para distinguirlos de otros de la misma especie. Los tamers no lo  
dejaron, asi que solo pudo nombrar a cuatro. Y aunque a Ruki le parecia tonto,  
a veces llamaba a los digimons por esos nombres.  
  
Ryo mostraba normalmente una actitud alegre, optimista, de ver lo bueno  
en las peores cosas de la vida. Pero Ruki conocia al verdadero Akiyama Ryo. Ese  
Ryo estaba cansado de toda la atencion, de tener que fingir interes, de las  
personas que lo idolatraban. Solo era alguien que era bueno en un juego de  
cartas y que no queria ser tratado como un heroe nacional, pero por mas que  
intento que las personas pararan, no pudo y se rindio. Ruki pudo ver a traves de  
la mascara, y Ryo solo era el mismo en la casa, con la familia Makino.  
  
Y ahora que recupero la memoria, Ruki estaba conociendo a un tercer  
Akiyama Ryo... y ya no estaba segura de cual era el verdadero.  
  
Lo que entendia menos era el porque le interesaba. Disfrutaba molestarlo,  
pero no le gustaba que alguien mas lo hiciera... y hasta cierto punto, le  
gustaba que Ryo tuviera tanta confianza en ella... ¿Era posible que Renamon  
tuviera razon? Despues de todo, su compañera digimon tenia mas experiencia en  
estas cosas...  
  
Por suerte para ella, Jenrya empezo a hablar y puso toda su atencion  
en la platica, para no tener que pensar en tonterias.  
  
"Takato," Empezo Jenrya, "Crees que a Juri le guste ser tamer de  
Quetzadramon?"  
  
"Lo dices porque les gusta jugar juntas?" Takato se puso pensativo,  
"Juri tambien juega con Calumon, asi que no creo que suceda. Que opinas Ryo?"  
  
"La union entre tamer y digimon es muy fuerte," Ryo dijo suavemente,  
"Nunca he sabido de alguien que haya perdido a su compañero... supe de un chico  
norteamericano que tuvo gemelos, un Terriermon y un Ropmon... parece que Ruki  
y yo somos los tamers temporales de los hijos de Rena y Cy-dra... asi que si  
creo que es posible que Juri pueda tener otro compañero." Vio hacia la puerta,  
"La cuestion es, que ella quiera otro compañero."  
  
"Te oyes como que si sabes que no va a querer." Le dijo Ruki.  
  
"En cierto modo, puedo simpatizar con ella." Ryo puso su mano sobre la  
cabeza de Cyberdramon, que estaba echado junto a el, y sonrio, "Por mucho  
tiempo luche sin un compañero... ahora que tengo a Cy-dra, no se que haria si  
lo perdiera. Lo unico que se es, que si sobrevivo esa perdida, no tendre otro  
compañero..."  
  
Ruki comprendio que Ryo era tambien un chico que tuvo que librar una  
terrible batalla. Solo. Y aun asi no se rindio, aunque todo estuvo en su contra.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban otra vez en Ryo, Ruki grito  
internamente.  
  
"Estas bien?" Le pregunto Ryo, viendo un ligero cambio en la expresion  
de Ruki.  
  
"Claro que estoy bien." Ruki le contesto y vio a la puerta, "A que horas  
vendra Jury? Ya me canse de esperar. No podemos empezar ya?"  
  
La puerta se abrio y Juri se asomo, "Disculpen la tardanza..." Dijo  
timidamente, "pero no pude salir antes."  
  
"No te preocupes," Le dijo Takato, y le explico todo lo sucedido.  
  
"Me alegro por Kitsu." Juri sonrio.  
  
"Ruki y Ryo tendran un duelo!" Kenta dijo emocionado.  
  
"Es solo un juego amistoso..." Suspiro Ryo, cansado de explicarlo tantas  
veces.  
  
"Empezamos?" Ruki puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Y en el siguiente capitulo: Quien ganara el duelo?  
  
N/A: En el capitulo anterior dije que los tamers estaban en Quinto y Octavo  
grado. Despues de volver a ver ciertos capitulos de Digimon Tamers, me di cuanta  
que me equivoque. Tendrian que estar en Sexto y Ryo en Noveno. Eso me pasa por  
no fijarme.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Nunca he jugado el juego de cartas, solamente he jugado Digital Card Battle, asi  
que no tengo idea que cuanto es lo mas que podria durar una partida.  
  
Yo: Juri tendra compañero, pero no es Quetza. El tamer de Quetza sera una  
sorpresa, ni Ryo sabe quien es cuando sucede. De todos modos cuando termine  
este, escribire un fic con las aventuras de los cachorros y sus tamers.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Hora y media despues, Guilmon, Terriermon, Ropmon y Calumon se habian  
dormido en una esquina con Shuichon. Takato se puso a dibujar digimons. Jenrya  
se fue al jardin a practicar sus movimientos. Y para entonces Hirokazu ya habia  
derrotado a Kenta por cuarta vez. Pero Ryo y Ruki seguian en su juego, los  
unicos espectadores eran Cyberdramon, Renamon, Quetzadramon y Juri.  
  
"Como van?" Pregunto Jenrya.  
  
"..." Respondio Cyberdramon.  
  
Aunque tenia la mayor parte de su atencion en el juego, Ryo sabia que  
los demas estaban aburridos. Si este hubiera sido un juego en el torneo oficial,  
los jueces hubieran declarado un empate hace media hora. Ryo sonrio. Nadie los  
habia obligado a quedarse, era culpa de ellos mismos el estar aburridos, porque  
el si lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
A pesar de lo ocurrido el dia anterior, los tamers lo estaban tratando  
como que si nada habia pasado. En cierto modo, estaba agradecido , ya que si le  
hacian demasiadas preguntas, entraria en detalle de cosas que preferia mantener  
en silencio.  
  
"Oye, Ryo," Hablo Hirokazu, "La dimension de donde vienes... es muy  
diferente a la nuestra? Hay otro Hirokazu alla?"  
  
Ryo suspiro. Como siempre, Hirokazu decia las cosas que uno rezaba no  
se dijeran. Levanto la vista y vio que todos lo estaban mirando. Vio a   
Cyberdramon, quien asintio.  
  
Hirokazu se puso a pensar que talvez habia echo una pregunta indebida.  
Bajo su cabeza y hablo suavemente. "Oye... esta bien si no quieres responder...  
talvez no debi preguntar."  
  
"Esta bien." Ryo sonrio, "Solo que no estaba preparado para la  
pregunta... estaba muy concentrado en el juego."  
  
'Esta mintiendo,' Penso Ruki, 'Simplemente no quiere pensar en eso...  
pero son demasiado tontos para verlo y seguiran preguntando...' Ruki tuvo que  
respirar profundamente para evitar matar a Hirokazu.  
  
"bueno..." Ryo empezo, "Desde donde he visto y recuerdo, porque dudo  
que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en cinco años, no mucho es diferente. Tokyo  
es Tokyo, aqui y alla. Y si hasta el momento no se de la existencia de otro  
Akiyama Ryo aqui, entonces eres el unico Hirokazu."  
  
"Que lastima... hubiera sido interesante." Dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Hubiera sido una pesadilla. Es suficiente con uno." Gruño Ruki.  
  
"Pues no creo que dos Rukis sean un sueño!" Le dijo Hirokazu.  
  
Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, gruñendo, pero Hirokazu cedio y  
Ruki volvio al juego.  
  
"Que hay de los digimons?" Pregunto Jenrya.  
  
"Las misma especies que aqui." Respondio Ryo, "Bueno, con excepcion de  
Guilmon, Calumon, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon." Antes de que alguien cambiara  
el tema, continuo. "En el otro Digimundo, el Mundo Real no se ve como el de  
aqui, como una esfera azul. Es mas, tiene un sol, dias y noches normales, hasta  
sus propias estrellas. Accesaba a traves de las computadoras usando un digivice.  
No habia que esperar a que se abriera un portal."  
  
"HA de ser grandioso poder ir cuando uno quiera, verdad Guardromon?"  
  
"Talvez..." Ryo dijo con una mirada distante que solo Ruki, que estaba  
sentada frente a el, y Cyberdramon notaron. "Yo solo iba cuando me necesitaban."  
  
Al ver que Ryo se estaba poniendo de una manera extraña, todos, incluso  
Hirokazu, decidieron que no era prudente seguir preguntando. Ryo hablaria de  
eso cuando se sintiera mejor.  
  
Ademas Ryo acababa de poner una carta sobre la mesa. Todos vieron la  
carta y luego a Ruki, esperando el momento para salir huyendo cuando ella  
reaccionara.  
  
Ruki vio la carta. Sabia que aunque jugara su turno no cambiaria el  
resultado final.  
  
Habia perdido por un punto.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, Ruki sonrio y recogio sus cartas. El hecho de  
haber perdido ante Ryo y frente a los tontos, no era nada comparado con el  
hecho de que era la primera vez que disfrutaba el juego.  
  
"Estas bien?" Le pregunto Juri.  
  
"Si." Contesto Ruki, "Es solo que al final me concentre mas en la  
platica que en el juego."  
  
"No era mi intencion distraerte." Ryo se disculpo, esperando el golpe  
mortal.  
  
"Solo ten en cuenta que cuando regresemos del Digimundo te derrotare."  
Le dijo Ruki. "Un solo juego no puede determinar quien es mejor, asi que sera  
el que gane dos de tres."  
  
"Me parece bien." Ryo se sintio aliviado de que Ruki no reaccionara  
violentamente, pero al mismo tiempo se sintio un poco desilucionado. "Por  
cierto, todos consiguieron permiso para ir?"  
  
"Despues de ver las noticias," Empezo Takato, "Mis padres me preguntaron  
si se trataba de un digimon. Cuando les dije que si, ellos me dieron el permiso  
de un solo."  
  
"Lo mismo me sucedio." Dijo Hirokazu.  
  
"Igual conmigo." Kenta asintio.  
  
"Shuichon solo ira al Digimundo." Dijo Jenrya, "Si por alguna razon  
tenemos que ir a otro lado, ella regresara a casa. No importa que Ropmon sea  
un Deva."  
  
"Impmon no vendra." Dijo Renamon, "No quiere poner en riesgo a sus  
tamers."  
  
"Este..." Empezo Juri timidamente. Estaba sosteniendo su digivice contra  
su corazon, "Yo... no se como decirlo, pero... mi corazon me dice que tengo que  
ir pero mi mente me dice que solo seria un estorbo..."  
  
"Eres un tamer." Dijo Cyberdramon. "Deberias tener mas confianza para  
tomar esa desicion."  
  
"Cy-dra..." Ryo dijo suavemente, para que solo el digimon lo oyera.  
  
Juri quedo tan callada que Takato creyo que iba a llorar. Pero despues  
de un rato levanto la vista. Su mirada ya no era timida e indecisa. "Ire." Dijo  
de repente, "A Leomon no le gustaria que tenga miedo cuando mis amigos se  
arriesgan."  
  
"Crees que debamos ir todos?" Jenrya le pregunto a Ryo. "Que tal si ese  
digimon ataca mientras estamos en el Digimundo?"  
  
"Recuerda que ese digimon quiere algo que yo tengo." Le dijo Ryo. "Si  
ataca, nos atacara en el Digimundo. Aqui no hay nada que el pueda usar en mi  
contra."  
  
"Estan Kitsu," Ruki empezo a enumerar, "Tus padres... tambien mi mama y   
mi abuela te consideran parte de la familia. Recuerda que te pudo atacar   
directamente en el parque, pero nos ataco a nosotras para llamar tu atencion."  
  
Ryo suspiro. Sabia que Ruki tenia razon. Aunque se quedara Quetzadramon,  
su poder, combinado con el de Cyberkitsumon y el de Beelzemon no serian  
suficientes.  
  
Empezo a caminar por la habitacion, con los brazos cruzados. La  
situacion no se veia nada bien. Finalmente se dirigio a Cyberdramon. Tenia  
miedo de preguntar, pero tenia que hacerlo. "Cy-dra. Que fue lo que paso  
exactamente? Si Deemon ataco a los Niños Elegidos, porque sigue con vida?"  
  
Cyberdramon gruño y evito la mirada de su tamer. Finalmente respondio.  
"Los Niños Elegidos, en especial el segundo grupo, estan en contra de matar a  
un digimon, aunque sus vidas corran peligro. Por esa actitud, dos digimons  
jogress en etapa ultra y un digimon jogress en etapa mega, modo de batalla, no  
le hicieron ni un rasguño a Deemon. Ichijouji, Takaishi y la chica Yagami  
prefirieron encerrarlo en el mundo del mar Oscuro."  
  
Ryo volvio a suspirar. "Dos jogress ultra y un jogress mega, modo de  
batalla no pudieron con el... y un digimon de la oscuridad en el Mar Oscuro se  
vuelve mas fuerte..." En ese momento, Ryo no sabia si queria cavar un hoyo y  
esconderse ahi el resto de su vida, matar a Ichijouji Ken, llorar, gritar  
desesperadamente o confesarle su amor a Ruki y esperar que ella lo matara. De  
igual manera solo habia una solucion. "Entonces ire solo. Si Deemon ataca en  
Shinjuku, ustedes juntos tendrian mas oportunidad..."  
  
"Calmate, quieres?" Ruki lo golpeo en la cabeza, "Estas tan desesperado  
que no piensas claro."  
  
"Gracias..." Ryo sacudio su cabeza, "Lo necesitaba..."  
  
"Ryo..." Empezo Jenrya, "Cuando hize esa pregunta, solo estaba siendo  
precavido."  
  
"Pero talvez tengas razon." Dijo Ruki, "Algunos tendran que quedarse."  
  
"Creo que deberian ir los que tiene mas experiencia..." Juri dijo, con  
un tono de tristeza en la voz, "Takato, Jenrya y Ruki..."  
  
"Yo quiero ir!" Dijo Shuichon, "Ropmon es quien conoce mejor el  
Digimundo."  
  
Jenrya no queria que fuera su hermanita, pero ella tenia razon. "Estan  
todos de acuerdo?"  
  
Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri asintieron.  
  
"No creen que eso nos dejaria en desventaja?" Dijo Cyberkitsumon desde  
la puerta. "Cuatro digimons que pueden evolucionar al nivel mega irian al  
Digimundo, junto con uno que alcanza el nivel ultra. Dejando dos megas y un   
ultra. Quetzadramon y yo no tenemos la experiencia suficiente para evolucionar."  
  
"Entonces nos quedaremos Terrermon y yo." Jenrya dijo. "Pero espero  
que Shuichon y Ropmon regresen rapido."  
  
"No te preocupes," Le aseguro Ruki, "Cuidaremos bien de ella."  
  
"Que hay de Calumon?" Pregunto Juri, "No tendria que ir con ustedes?"  
  
"Puedes venir con el." Le dijo Cyberdramon.  
  
La alegria de Juri fue tanta bque nadie dijo nada, ademas que nadie se  
atrevio contradecir a Cyberdramon. Ryo solo podia esperar que su compañero  
sabia lo que hacia.  
  
*******************************  
  
Esa noche, antes de la cena, Ryo se acerco a Cyberdramon en el jardin.  
  
"Sabes algo que yo no se?" Le pregunto, "Porque esa insistencia en que  
Juri nos acompañara?"  
  
El dragon dejo de ver la luna para ver a su tamer. "Tu no lo sabes,  
pero... uno de los Niños Elegidos, Takaishi, perdio a su compañero en la batalla  
contra Devimon."  
  
"No lo sabia..." Dijo Ryo suavemente, "Cuando lo conoci, lo acompañaba  
un Patamon."  
  
"Es el mismo." Continuo en dragon, "Despues de la batalla, el niño  
recibio un digihuevo. El lo cuido, para volver a ver a su compañero... pero no  
es el unico caso. Wormmon se sacrifico para liberar el corazon de Ichijouji."  
  
"Que!?" Ryo quedo sorprendido, "Ken perdio a Wormmon?"  
  
La mirada de Cyberdramon hizo que se callara. Bueno, los ojos de  
Cyberdramon no eran visibles, pero Ryo siempre sabia que mirada tenia su  
compañero.  
  
"Cuando Ken regreso a la normalidad," Cyberdramon siguio cuando se  
asegro que su compañero no lo volveria a interrumpir, "Fue a la Ciudad del  
Inicio, donde encontro el digihuevo de Wormmon." Volvio a ver a la luna, "No  
dije nada antes porque no queria ilusionar a Juri. Pero creo que si ella viene  
con nosotros..."  
  
"Crees que volveremos a ver a Leomon?" Ryo se apoyo contra un arbol,  
"Espero que tengas razon... despues de todo, Beelzemon absorbio su informacion."  
  
"Es un presentimiento..."  
  
*******************************  
  
Ruki estaba en su habitacion con Renamon, empacando su mochila para el  
viaje. Renamon tambien estaba preparando una mochila, siguiendo el consejo de  
la abuela.  
  
"Oye, Renamon," Ruki dijo, rompiendo el silencio, "Tengo una pregunta...  
tu has visto los ojos de Cy-dra, no?"  
  
"Asi es," Respondio la zorra, empacando una caja tamaño familiar de  
Pocky*.  
  
"De que color son?"  
  
"Que clase de pregunta es esa?" Rio Renamon.  
  
"Solo contesta..."  
  
"Son negros..." Renamon sonrio.  
  
(N/A: O por lo menos son de ese color en mi figura de Cyberdramon cuando  
le quito el casco)  
  
"En serio? Crei que eran dorados, como los de Monodramon. Tus ojos no  
cambian de color."  
  
Renamon quedo extrañada. Ruki no acostumbraba a ese tipo de conversaciones.  
Mucho menos se ponia hablar de chicos... no importaba que el chico del que  
estaban hablando era un digimon y la pareja de Renamon.  
  
Simplemente esa extraño.  
  
"Como te sientes con todo esto?" Ruki pregunto, "Creias conocer a Cy-dra,  
y descubriste que la mitad de el es un digimon que queria destruir a Ryo..."  
  
"Ya lo sabia..." Renamon se sento en la mesa, abrio una caja de Pocky y  
empezo a mordisquear uno de los palitos cubiertos de chocolate. "Me lo dijo el  
dijo que se convirtio en mi pareja. Tambien me dijo que cuando nacio del  
digihuevo, los señores Akiyama, le hicieron prometer que jamas le revelaria la  
verdad a Ryo. Cy-dra me hizo prometer lo mismo. Desafortunadamente, el destino   
tuvo otras ideas..."  
  
"Deja de comer eso." Ruki le arrebato la caja. "La abuela les hizo  
guisado."  
  
"Guisado..." Renamon se relamio, "Me encanta."  
  
"Prefiero sushi." Ruki cerro su mochila, "No me gusta la comida  
occidental."  
  
Renamon se paro de repente. "Es Kitsu," Explico, "La cena ya esta lista."  
  
***********************************  
  
Sabado al mediodia, los tamers y sus digimons fueron al edificio de  
Hypnos donde se encontraban Yamaki y el Grupo Salvaje.  
  
Ruki, Takato, Juri y Shuichon ajustaron sus mochilas. Renamon y Guilmon  
tambien.Calumon estaba en brazos de Juri y Ropmon en la cabeza de Shuichon.  
Cyberdamon llevaba puesto una especie de harnes, como el que usan los militares  
y Ryo... Ryo iba vestido con la misma ropa que estaba usando cuando lo   
encontraron en el Digimundo, incluyendo el extraño aparato en su brazo  
derecho.  
  
"Crei que lo perdiste cuando te toco una de la burbujas del D-reaper."  
Le dijo Ruki.  
  
"El Sr. Mizuno me lo volvio a hacer," Ryo dijo, "Solo tuve que darle  
las especificaciones."  
  
"Y que es, exactamente?" Jenrya pregunto, curioso.  
  
"Es un simulador." Sonrio Ryo, "Deberias de venor un rato con nosotros."  
Cambio rapidamente el tema, "Que Ropmon nos lleve con las deidades y luego  
regresas con Shuichon. No creo que nos tardemos mucho."  
  
Jenrya suspiro. Takato tambien se veia emocionado con la idea de que  
Jenrya los acompañara, aunque sea por un rato. "Esta bien." Dijo al fin, "Solo  
hasta que hablen con las deidades. No quiero tomar riesgos."  
  
"Se puede arreglar," Yamaki le dio un comunicador a Jenrya, "Solo  
comunicate media hora antes."  
  
"Sr. Yamaki," Reika llamo, "El portal esta abierto."  
  
"Sera mejor que se apresuren," Yamaki les dijo, "Y tengan mucho cuidado."  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
*Pocky es la marca de una golosina japonesa. Son palitos de pan bien delgados,  
cubiertos de chocolate, vainilla, fresa, almendra y otros sabores. Solo he  
probado los de chocolate en un viaje, y desafortunadamente en mi pais no tengo  
manera de conseguir mas. Son deliciosos.  
  
Nunca supe que era esa cosa que Ryo usaba en el brazo derecho, es mas, creo que  
nunca lo dijeron, asi que lo del simulador es idea mia. Mas adelante veran  
como funciona.  
  
Me he dado cuenta que me he olvidado por completo de la mama de Ruki, asi que   
hagamos de cuenta que esta fuera del pais en una sesion fotografica.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea. Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki... Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Perdon que no te respondi en el cap. anterior. No estas muy equivocado/a (?) de lo que yo tengo planeado para esa cosa en el brazo de Ryo. Y me alegra que te este gustando.  
  
Para los que se esten preguntando, no iran todos los tamers, porque entre mas personajes en un fic, mas dificil se me pone escribirlo. Y sumando los Niños Elegidos, tengo las manos llenas.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD--------------------- --  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
"Que estas haciendo, tonto?" Ruki pregunto desde el peñasco donde estaba.  
  
Takato termino de ajustar el pedazo de tela y luego vio a Ruki. "Si no te has dado cuenta, caimos en el mismo lugar donde caimos la primera vez."  
  
"Ya me habia dado cuenta de eso, tonto." Ruki cruzo los brazos. "Lo que quiero saber es que estas haciendo."  
  
"Pongo el estandarte." Sonrio Takato. "Si nos separamos, este sera el punto de reunion."  
  
"Takato..." Empezo Jenrya, "Para eso nos dieron los comunicadores."  
  
"Un estandarte?" Ryo se asomo a verlo. "Es... interesante. Pero no crees que se ve algo... desordenado?."  
  
Takato vio el estandarte. Era el tercero que hacia. En el habia dibujado las caras de sus amigos y los digimons, incluyendo a Ryo, Ai, Makoto, Cyberdramon e Impmon. Agrego a los cachorros cuando nacieron, y esa noche dibujo a la abuela Makino. Despues de verlo por todos los angulos posibles, decidio que Ryo tenia razon, estaba desordenado. "Creo que es hora de pensar en un simbolo o escudo..." Dijo.  
  
Jenrya los interrumpio, "Sera mejor que empezemos a caminar." Dijo, "Ropmon sugiere que vayamos con Zetsumon."  
  
"Zetsumon?" Ryo pregunto. "Creo que mejor vamos con Ghinlonmon."  
  
"Ghinlonmon?" Le pregunto Jenrya, "Porque?"  
  
"Es un presentimiento..." Contesto Ryo, "Ademas Ghinlonmon es mas tolerante con los humanos."  
  
"Me paree un buen comienzo." Ruki asintio, "Guia el camino, Ropmon."  
  
El pequeño digimon gris con rosa señalo una direccion, "Es por ahi."  
  
Cuando empezaron a caminar el cielo se lleno de nubes oscuras. los relampagos caian cerca y lejos de los tamers. Los niños y sus digimons buscaron refugio cuando el viento soplo, inclemente. Todos, menos Ryo.  
  
El y Cyberdramon seguian a merced de la tormenta, viendo hacia el cielo, confiandos de que no les pasaria nada.  
  
Al ver que su rival no los acompañaba en el refugio, Ruki se asomo a ver. "Ryo..." Dijo suavemente al ver al tamer enfrentando la tormenta.  
  
"Bienvenido..." Se escucho una estruendosa voz, "Akiyama Ryo.." Ghinlonmon bajo de entre las nubes grises, y estas se volvieron celestes. El viento y los rayos cesaron cuando el dragon sonrio. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo..."  
  
"Solamente ha pasado un año, viejo." Ryo sonrio.  
  
Ruki se preparo para el atque fulminante que acabaria con Ryo ahi mismo. Los demas se asomaron, esperando ver lo mismo. Era la primera vez que escuchaban al tamer faltarle el respeto a alguien. Y no creian que una deida lo perdonara por eso.  
  
"Oh no..." Dijo Ropmon, preocupado. "Aqui termina todo." Rapidamente salio del refugio, se detuvo entre Ryo y el dios y se inclino. "Oh, Gran Señor Ghinlonmon. Por favor, perdonele la vida. Ha pasado por momentos dificiles y no sabe lo que dice."  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, Ghinlonmon empezo a reirse. "El no me ha insultado." Le dijo al pequeño Deva, y regreso con Ryo. "Decia que hace tiempo no te veia con esa mirada."  
  
"Solamente recupere mi memoria." Le explico el tamer. "Bueno... lo que habia recuperado antes de venir aca... y antes de pedir esa tonteria de que alteraran mi memoria."  
  
Ruki y los demas salieron del refugio y se reunieron con Ryo.  
  
"ZeedMilleniumon..." Ghinlonmon se dirigio a Cyberdramon, "Lo has cuidado bien. Eso demuestra que la oscuridad y la luz pueden convivir en harmonia."  
  
"Ghinlonmon." Dijo Ryo, su cara expresando seriedad, "Me gustaria poder discutir mi relacion con Zeed contigo, pero..."  
  
"Lo se," Respondio el dragon, "El digimon que buscas ya no se encuentra en esta dimension. REgreso al mar oscuro por refuerzos..." Se dirigio a Jenrya. "Ahora que tiene la atencion de Ryo, Deemon ya no atacara esta dimension. Pueden ir con el si lo desean."  
  
"Ir?" Pregunto Jenrya, "A donde?"  
  
"Al lugar de donde yo vengo." Sonrio Ryo, "Aunque... no se como vamos a llegar ahi..."  
  
"Atanasoft tiene una terminal aqui." Ghinlonmon cubrio a los tamers en una nube blanca, "Ella los podra transportar desde la gran biblioteca."  
  
*****************************  
  
Durante el viaje, Ruki estudio a Ryo. Porque lo hizo, no sabia. Talvez porque queria saber que esperar del tercer Akiyama Ryo.  
  
Cyberdramon estaab sentado son los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. O por lo menos esa era la impresion que daba. El dragon cibernetico bien podia estarla viendo. Ryo estaba sentado en el regazo de su compañero. Aunque estaba a un lado, parecia que estaba preparandose para algo.  
  
Habia perdido la mirada del joven que tomaba las cosas a la ligera y con optimismo. Tenia la mirada de un joven determinado en cumplir una mision. Aunque era obvio que no entendia cual era su mision.  
  
Ryo toco su brazo derecho y con un suspiro cerro los ojos. Cyberdramon se dio cuenta de este esto y abrazo a su tamer. Por suerte, los demas estaban demasiado atentos al escenario que corria debajo de la nube, o las preguntas al joven hubieran sido interminables.  
  
Ahora que ruki lo pensaba, nunca habia visto a Ryo usar camisas de manga corta o desmangadas. Lo mas cercano era la camisa que usaba en esos momentos, con la manga izquierda desgarrada. Incluso en los dias mas calurosos de verano, Ryo usaba camisas de manga larga, y no se veia incomodo. Definitivamente, o estaba completamente loco, o estaba escondiendo algo.  
  
'Renamon.'  
  
'Si, Ruki?'  
  
'Que sentiste... como te sentiste el dia que Cy-dra me pidio permiso para cortejarte?' Ruki pregunto timidamente, para no pensar en Ryo.  
  
'Estas pensando en el reto de Ryo?'  
  
'No. Solo tengo curiosidad.'  
  
Renamon sonrio al recordar ese dia.  
  
************************************  
  
Estaban en el parque de Shinjuku, como lo hacian todos los fines de semana. Renamon descansaba, recostada en la rama de un arbol, y Ruki estaba acostada abajo.  
  
Renamon habia entrado en celo unos dias antes. Era su primera vez asi que Ryo les advirtio que el numero de digimons que cruzaran al Mundo Real iba a subir. Ademas de los digimons que solo buscaban peleas, unos buscarian cortejar a Renamon, pero habrian otros que tratarian de forzarla.  
  
"Algunas hembras poseen un ciclo biologico parecido al de los mamiferos del Mundo Real." Explico Ryo. "El proceso del cortejo es para que la hembra decida, ya que los digimons forman pareja de por vida."  
  
"Como Jijimon y Babamon?" Pregunto Ruki.  
  
"Exactamente." Ryo sonrio, "Tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos? Son agradables. Cuidaron de mi una vez que a Cy-dra se le paso la mano."  
  
Volviendo al parque, mientras ellas descansaban placidamente, todos los demas tamers, menos Ryo y Cyberdramon, jugaban un partido de futbol, a peticion de Calumon.  
  
Ryo estaba con Cyberdramon, aparentemente discutiendo algo.  
  
Desde su posicion, Renamon podia estudiar todo lo que ocurria en ese lado del bosque. Podia ver que Jenrya alternaba su atencion entre la pelota de futbol t Ruki, pero no le dio importancia. A veces los humanos actuaban de forma extraña. Por ejemplo, no entendia de donde Ryo sacaba la paciencia para soportar la manera como Ruki lo trataba. Mucho menos, porque la insistencia del joven en querer acercarse a Ruki. Talvez porque el y Jenrya tenian una opinion similar de la chica.  
  
El lado de Ruki era igual de complicado. Hasta el momento, Renamon solo habia contado cinco veces en las que ella habia conversado con Ryo sin molestarlo o insultarlo. Una de esas fue el tema del ciclo de vida de los digimons.  
  
Renamon sonrio. Esas cosas se entenderian con el tiempo.  
  
Fue cuando Cyberdramon se acerco, seguido de Ryo. El digimon la vio por un rato, y de la nada saco una flor que se la ofrecio.  
  
"Gracias, Cy-dra, Sonrio la zorra, "Es muy hermosa."  
  
Cyberdramon asintio y con la misma seriedad vio a Ruki y le ofrecio otra flor.  
  
"Huh?" Ruki la vio con sorpresa, y luego vio a Ryo. "Que le pasa a tu digimon? Se volvio igual de loco que tu?"  
  
"No." Contesto Ryo con las manos detras de la cabeza. "Quiere cortejar a Renamon, pero quiere pedirte permiso primero."  
  
"Pedirme permiso?" Ruki se rio. "Cy-dra hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Cuando tiene algo en mente, tu tienes problemas para detenerlo."  
  
Cyberdramon vio primero a Ryo y luego a Ruki, aun sosteniendo la flor.  
  
Ryo se rasco la nariz. "Bueno... lo que sucede es que Cy-dra cree que, ya que tu eres el tamer de Rena, tu tambien deberias de aprobar al digimon que quiera cortejarla. Piensa que es lo apropiado."  
  
"Eso veo..." Ruki señalo al dragon, "Y porque el no dice nada?"  
  
"El pobre esta tan nervioso que no puede hablar." Ryo puso su mano sobre el brazo de Cyberdramon. "Y me pidio que lo acompañara." Cyberdramon asintio.  
  
"Y que hablaras por el?" Ruki pregunto en tono sarcastico.  
  
Cyberdramon suspiro tristemente.  
  
"Tu. Nervioso?" Ruki se dirigio al dragon. "Eso es nuevo. Eres tan patetico como tu tamer. No he dicho nada todavia y ya actuas como si te hubieran roto el corazon." Tomo la flor y la olio. "Solo asegurate de no lastimar sus sentimiento, o tu y Ryo estaran muertos. Ni Dukemon podra evitar que los siga."  
  
Renamon sonrio. No podia negar que hallaba a Cyberdramon atractivo. Era fuerte, gentil, aunque un poco... mejor dicho, bastante impulsivo, salvaje, agresivo... simplemente era alguien con quien podria congeniar facilmente.  
  
Le agradaba el hecho que Cyberdramon quisiera cortejarla. Eso significaba que el sentia lo mismo. No pudo evitar reirse de tanta alegria.  
  
**********************************  
  
'Aunque todavia me da escalofrios pensar en ese Weregarurumon que me ataco... o cuando Beelzemon reto a Cy-dra.' Renamon termino. 'Me puedes explicar el repentino interes por mi relacion con Cy-dra?'  
  
'He estado pensando...' Empezo Ruki, 'Cy-dra no es el digimon que todos creiamos que era. Y lo mismo paso con Ryo, ahora que tiene todos sus recuerdos. Vamos a su dimension de origen... y que tal si ellos deciden quedarse ahi? Despues de todo, ahi esta la familia de Ryo, su mejor amigo...' Sacudio la cabeza. 'Cyberdramon es tu pareja, pero, que tal si decide quedarse con Ryo?'  
  
'Ellos haran lo que crean correcto.' Renamon puso una mano en el hombro de su tamer. 'No puedo obligar a Cy-dra a que elija entre Ryo y yo. Seria incorreecto. Me doleria perderlo... pero jamas tendre otra pareja.'  
  
"Renamon..." Ruki dijo en voz baja.  
  
Antes de que pudieran continuar, Ghinlonmon hablo. "Hemos llegado."  
  
CONTINUARA **************************************************************************** **** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
Perdon por el capitulo corto. En el siguiente, un encuentro no muy amigable con los Niños Elegidos.  
  
Diccionario: Dukemon: El nombre japones de Gallantamon.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Perdon por la confusion. Habia pasado toda el dia pasando  
capitulos de mi cuaderno a la computadora. Lo demas, todo saldra a su tiempo.  
  
Yo: Hmmm... Leomon no renace, por decirlo asi... falta un poco para esa parte,  
pero ya veras. En cuanto al tamer de Quetza, como sucede cuando los tamers no  
estan en casa, ni ellos saben quien es. Es una sorpresa para cuando regresen.  
  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
(Nota: No escribi la escena con Atanasoft, porque seria repetir cosas ya dichas  
antes. Llegaron, hablaron y la computadora abrio el portal. Por cierto, el lugar  
a donde van es la dimension de los Niños Elegidos.)  
  
Aparecieron en lo que parecia un bosque tropical, lleno de sonidos que  
nunca habian oido, pero tampoco podian ver de donde provenian. Cerca de ellos  
estaban los restos de lo que antes fue un gran obelisco negro, de un material  
desconocido. Hubieran creido que estaban en el Mundo Real, de no ser todo a su  
alrededor tenia manchas blancas, como si hubieran sido salpicadas de pintura.  
  
los tamers y sus digimons se mantuvieron cerca, alertas de algun ruido  
que indicara peligro. Ryo tenia razon, este Digimundo era completamente  
diferente al que ellos conocian.  
  
Cyberdramon se veia algo confundido, pero menos que los demas digimons.  
El unico que parecia estar a gusto era Ryo, que lo primero que hizo al  
estabilizarse la realidad, fue subirse a un arbol para ubicarse.  
  
"Grandioso!" Dijo derepente el tamer. "Estamos en la Isla File!"  
  
"Baja la voz, quieres?" Lo llamo Jenrya "No queremos llamar la atencion  
de un digimon peligroso."  
  
"Aqui solo hay Kuwagamons." Ryo bajo del arbol. "Y si recuerdo bien son  
varios enjambres bien grandes."  
  
"Debe de ser una isla pequeña." Dijo Ruki, "Para que la hayas  
reconocido con solo subirte al arbol..."  
  
"Es una isla bastante grande." Ryo empezo a caminar hacia lo que parecia  
ser un claro, pero resulto una playa. "Como puede ver, la Isla File es el unico  
lugar en el Digimundo donde hay cabinas telefonicas en la playa."  
  
Efectivamente, esa playa estaba adornada con quince cabinas telefonicas  
perfectamente alineadas.  
  
"Funcionan?" Pregunto Terriermon, entrando a una de las cabinas.  
  
"Si y no." Respondio Ryo. "Mejor no lo intentes o llamaras la atencion  
de Shellmon." Ryo saco su digivice y el holograma mostro la vision de  
Cyberdramon, "Cy-dra, podrias dar una vuelta por la isla? No se como han  
cambiado las cosas y quiero ubicarme." Dio la vuelta y la brujula del digivice  
empezo a señalar al sur-este con un chillido intermitente, "Mejor ve ver eso...  
si es un digimon hostil, mantente alejado. No lo enfrentes."  
  
Cyberdramon asintio. Su tamer no estaba de humor para aceptar una  
pelea, asi que solo echaria el vistazo. Ademas tenia curiosidad de saber porque  
solo el digivice de Ryo dio la alerta, y los demas no. Levanto vuelo y se  
alejo en la direccion indicada.  
  
"Oye... Akiyama..." Jenrya empezo, al ver que el tamer se sento en la  
sombra de una palmera y tenia toda su atencion en el digivice.  
  
"Hagan lo que quieran..." Ryo dijo, tratando de no perderse de nada,  
"Solo que no se alejen y no llamen la atencion... Cy-dra, a tu derecha!"  
  
El sonido intermitente se volvio un solo chillido y Ryo vio un digimon  
que parecia un insecto humanoide defendiendose de una gran cantidad de  
Kuwagamons.  
  
"Que digimon es ese?" Takato, que se habia asomado a ver, pregunto.  
  
"Stingmon." Ryo contesto. "Etapa adulta. Su ataque especial es el Ataque  
de Aguijon."  
  
Renamon tambien se acerco a ver. Tenia un mal presentimiento.  
  
********************************  
  
Cyberdramon decidio quedarse a ver la pelea, pero no iba a interferir.   
Se lo habia ordenado su tamer. Le parecia una pelea injusta, y aunque el   
Stingmon parecia bastante fuerte, los Kuwagamons eran demasiado.  
  
"Mantente alerta..." Escucho a Ryo hablarle por el digivice. "No  
sabemos si hay mas."  
  
"Entendido." Respondio el dragon.  
  
"Que es eso?" Escucho a Renamon.  
  
"Cy-dra... en el claro a tu izquierda... un poco mas abajo..."  
  
"Un humano..." Cyberdramon dijo suavemente.  
  
Cyberdramon no vio los Kuwagamons que lo golpearon por atras. Cuando  
pudo reorientarse, vio a los Kuwagamons dar la vuelta, preparados para otra  
embestida. "Ryo?" Pregunto.  
  
"Has lo que debas para defenderte. Vamos en camino."  
  
Cyberdramon sonrio. Un Stingmon y el contra un enjambre de Kuwagamons.  
Hacia tiempo que no tenia una pelea tan buena.  
  
****************************  
  
El joven de cabello negro, vestido con un uniforme gris claro, saco su  
computadora portatil para ver que clase de digimon era el que se acababa de  
aparecer.  
  
Al principio el digimon solo vio la pelea y toda el area alrededor de  
el... hasta que se le quedo viendo. O por lo menos eso era lo que parecia, ya  
que los ojos del digimon no eran visibles con el casco que usaba.  
  
Algunos de los Kuwagamons cambiaron su atencion al recien llegado  
y lo agarraron desprevenido, pero pronto se recupero y empezo a pelear.  
  
"Ken?" Pregunto el Stingmon.  
  
"Esos Kuwagamons no nos dejaran acercarnos a la aguja de control. Sigue  
incapacitandolos." Le dijo Ken.  
  
"Que hay de ese extraño digimon."  
  
"No sabremos sus intenciones hasta que nos libremos de los Kuwagamons."  
  
"Entendido." Stingmon dejo inconsciente a otro insecto.  
  
El digimon, que parecia un dragon cibernetico, agarro a un Kuwagamon y  
lo lanzo contra otros dos. "GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
Ken quedo en shock al ver a los tres Kuwagamons desaparecer en una nube  
de datos, que fue absorbida por el dragon. Luego, el dragon agarro al siguiente  
en la cabeza hasta aplastarsela y abrio un quinto con las cuchillas de sus  
brazos.  
  
Dos Kuwagamons trataron de detenerlo, pero el dragon golpeo a uno contra  
el otro y los aniquilo con su ataque.  
  
Ken cayo de rodillas. Estaba viendo la masacre de un enjambre que solo  
estaba defendiendo su territorio. Rapidamente escribio un E-Mail a sus amigos,  
pidiendo ayuda para contener al digimon.  
  
El dragon siguio aniquilando a todo Kuwagamon que se le pusiera enfrente.  
Pronto, los pocos Kuwagamons que quedaban huyeron, y solo quedaron los que  
Stingmon habia dejado inconscientes.  
  
Era hora de saber las intenciones del digimon. Stingmon y el dragon se  
quedaron viendo fijamente.  
  
****************************  
  
Cyberdramon vio al Stingmon, inseguro de que si iba a atacar o no.  
Sabia que Ryo y los demas ya estaban ahi, para ofrecer ayuda si era necesario.  
Pero el dudabda que al necesitara. El era un ultra y el Stingmon era un adulto.  
  
"Ahi esta!" Se oyo a otro digimon. "Parece que quiere pelear con  
Stingmon!"  
  
Arriba de Stingmon aparecieron una gigantesca aguila roja y un dragon  
azul con blanco.  
  
"Aquilamon y XV-Mon," Cyberdramon oyo a Ryo, "Ambos en etapa adulta...  
no los ataques veo algo mas..."  
  
"Acabemos con el!" Grito una voz femenina.  
  
"GRAN CUERNO!" Ataco el Aquilamon.  
  
Cyberdramon esquivo el ataque, pero algo lo hizo ver hacia abajo. Ryo  
habia salido de entre los arboles y estaba parado justo donde iba a caer el  
ataque.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Que esta haciendo ese chico?!" Miyako grito "Esta loco?"  
  
El joven en cuestion habia salido al claro con un latigo de energia en   
la mano. Tenia su vista en el dragon y no veia el ataque que iba hacia el.  
  
El dragon se lanzo en picada y cuando estaba cerca del muchacho, separo  
sus brazos. "GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
"No puedo ver..." Miyako escondio su cara cuando los ataques dieron en  
el blanco y explotaron. El joven fue lanzado contra un arbol, como un muñeco  
de trapo.  
  
Cuando bajo el polvo, vieron al digimon caminar hacia el joven  
inconsciente.  
  
Aquilamon se preparo para atacar de nuevo, cuando Ken y Stingmon se  
interpusieron, "Espera, Miyako!"  
  
"Pero Ken, ese digimon lo va a matar!"  
  
"Dejenmelo a mi." XV-Mon se adelanto. "X-LASER!"  
  
"Daisuke!" Lo llamo Ken. "Espera!"  
  
******************************  
  
Desde la seguridad de los arboles, los tamers vieron como el ataque de  
Cyberdramon intercepto el ataque de Aquilamon, desviandolo. Aun asi, cayeron  
cerca de Ryo, atrapandolo en la explosion y lanzandolo contra un arbol.  
  
Jenrya y Takato fueron los primeros en querer salir a ayudar, pero  
Kyubimon y Ruki los detuvieron.  
  
"Que les pasa!" Les reclamo Jenrya, "Tenemos que ayudarlos!"  
  
"No podemos." Le dijo Ruki. "Solo estorbariamos."  
  
Al ver que no podian avanzar, Jenrya y Takato se limitaron a ver.  
  
El ataque de XV-Mon cayo entre Ryo y Cyberdramon. El dragon se detuvo   
y vio a los digimons, gruñendo. "GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
Su ataque golpeo al XV-Mon en el pecho, y preparo otro ataque.  
  
"Cyberdramon! Detente!"  
  
Cyberdramon vio a su tamer. Ryo se habia levantado con dificultad,  
poniendo todo su peso en su pierna izquierda. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto  
de sangre, manchando el digivice que aun sostenia. Con su mano izquierda cubria  
la herida, pero la sangre se escurria por sus dedos. Su mirada desenfocada y  
su respiracion evidenciaban que sentia un profundo dolor y que apenas podia  
mantenerse de pie.  
  
Al ver a su tamer en tan mal estado, Cyberdramon perdio toda cordura.  
Rugio furioso, dispuesto a despedazar a esos tres digimons.  
  
"CYBERDRAMON!" El dragon sintio el latigo enrollarse en su brazo y  
volvio su atencion a Ryo, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
Para los tamers y los Niños Elegidos, fue un momento tenso. Daisuke se  
dio cuenta de que la situacion habia empeorado. Un movimiento en falso y era   
posible que el digimon primero matara al joven que se atrevio a desafiarlo y  
luego ir por ellos, asi que se quedo donde estaba.  
  
Ryo sostenia el latigo con toda su fuerza, emperorando la herida.  
Cyberdramon no queria ceder, pero tampoco queria que su tamer se siguiera  
lastimando, asi que termino bajando su brazo y camino hacia el.  
  
"Porque me detuviste, Ken?" Pregunto Miyako.  
  
"Porque creo que ese muchacho es el compañero de ese digimon." Ken  
explico, sintiendose aliviado.  
  
"Quieres decir que el digimon no le iba a hacer daño?" Daisuke se veia  
perdido, "Porque lo dices?"  
  
"Miralos."  
  
Cuando el dragon estaba lo suficientemente cerca para morderle la  
cabeza, el joven cayo de rodilla, exhausto.  
  
Cyberdramon se arrodillo y cuidadosamente puso su cabeza sobre el  
hombro de Ryo, cuidando de no poner todo su peso.  
  
"Estoy bien..." Dijo Ryo suavemente y empezo a acariciarlo, "Perdona  
que me puse en peligro... pero... atacar a los Kuwagamons estaba bien, pero  
esos tres digimons... tienen tamers..."  
  
Cyberdramon asintio, adivinando lo que Ryo iba a decir despues. Aunque  
no estuvo en el momento en que ocurrio, habia percibido el terrible dolor de  
Juri al perder a Leomon, y habia jurado que nunca seria responsable de  
causarle ese dolor a alguien mas.  
  
Ryo sonrio, "Recuerda que este no es el mundo donde creciste...y  
entiendo que estes nervioso... yo tampoco se como estan las cosas actualmente...  
y las reglas son diferentes... no puedes atacar a cualquier digimon sin antes  
analizar la situacion, ya que hay muchos digimons que tienen compañeros..." Ryo  
cerro los ojos. No podia seguir luchando para mantenerse despierto. Los brazos  
de Cyberdramon eran tan calidos... que se dejo caer en la oscuridad.  
  
"Cy-dra?" Pregunto Renamon, saliendo al claro.  
  
"Estara bien." Respondio el dragon.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
BWAHAHA! Que bienvenida tuvieron los tamers. Y si Cy-dra esta un poco mas  
calmado de lo que era en la serie, bueno, creo que ser padre de familia lo  
tranquilizo un poco. Ya saben, mas responsabilidades.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea. Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki... Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
YO: No es que escriba rapido. Bueno, la historia ya la tengo escrita en un cuaderno y solo la estoy pasando a mi computadora (no es mia exactamente, es de mi mama). Y nunca dije que no iba a revivir a Leomon, espera y veras.  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Bueno, aqui esta lo que esperabas, aunque no van a tener mucho tiempo para hablar. -----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD--------------------- --  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Cuando el digimon llamado Cyberdramon recogio al joven, los Niños Elegidos fueron sorprendidos por algo mas.  
  
Del bosque salieron cinco niños con cinco digimons. La primera fue una chica pelirroja y una gran zorra humanoide. La zorra camino hacia el Cyberdramon.  
  
Detras de ella salio un niño con goggles parecidos a los de Daisuke, e iba acompañado por un digimon que parecia un pequeño tiranosaurio rojo. A la par de ellos estaba un joven de cabello negro con un Terriermon en la cabeza, sosteniendo la mano de una niña de cabello violeta con un Ropmon en la cabeza. Y una niña que cargaba una pequeña criatura blanca.  
  
Ken y Stingmon bajaron, seguidos de Daisuke y Miyako. Ken se acerco a los otros chicos con cuidado, para no parecer amenazante, y en particular, no queria que el Cyberdramon se volviera a enfadar.  
  
El dragon lo vio y olfateo el aire. "Ichijouji."  
  
"Lo conoces?" Le pregunro la chica pelirroja.  
  
"Me conoces?" Le pregunto Ken al digimon.  
  
"Ichijouji Ken..." Dijo Cyberdramon, "Me conoces, pero no con esta forma."  
  
"Disculpa que cambien el tema..." Dijo Ken, "Pero ese chico... por casualidad no es Akiyama Ryo?"  
  
"Si, es Akiyama Ryo." Dijo la pelirroja en tono molesto. "Y esta fuera de combate. Menos mal que el era el interesado en venir." Empezo a sacar su equipo de primeros auxilios al acordarse que dicho tamer estaba herido. "Bueno, si tu y Cy-dra se conocen, entonces ayudenme con sus heridas. Despues de todo es culpa de ustedes."  
  
"Nuestra culpa?" Empezo Miyako "Es su culpa por no fijarse!"  
  
'Renamon.' Ruki llamo a su compañera. 'Distrae a Cy-dra.'  
  
Renamon asintio. No sabian la extension de las heridas de Ryo y Cyberdramon podria perder el control otra vez. Asi que se lo llevo a otro lado con la excusa de tratar los rasguños que le hicieron los Kuwagamons.  
  
Ruki quito el simulador del brazo de Ryo y con una cuchilla, corto la manga de la camisa. Sacudio su cabeza al ver que la herida era mas profunda de lo que creia. "No puedo hacer mucho." Dijo. "Necesitara atencion medica."  
  
Ken saco su computadora y empezo a escribir un mail. "uno de nosotros esta estudiando medicina." Explico. "El podra ayudar."  
  
"Eso espero..." Ruki vio rapidamente a Cyberdramon. "Por el bien de ustedes..." Limpio la sangre lo mejor que pudo y uso una venda para que la herida sangrara lo menos posible.  
  
"Hay algo mas..." Ken limpio la sangre del antebrazo al ver lo que parecia una inscripcion. "No puede ser..."  
  
"Que pasa, Ken? Estas bien?" Wormmon se acerco para ver porque su compañero habia palidecido.  
  
Cerca de la muñeca, Ryo tenia lo que parecia el tatuaje de un brazalete, con unos extraños jeroglificos.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon dijo suavemente, "Eso parece..." No podia continuar.  
  
"Es como los comandos encriptados en los aros malignos..." Ken dijo por su compañero.  
  
Al oir esto, Cyberdramon regreso al lado de su tamer y violentamente aparto a Ken. Cuando el joven se quizo acercar, Cyberdramon gruño.  
  
"Ichijouji... estas bien?" Le pregunto Daisuke.  
  
"No puede ser..." Ken murmuro, "No puede ser... es una pesadilla..." Su viejo amigo habia desaparecido casi cinco años y regresaba, acompañado de un despiadado digimon y marcado por la oscuridad...  
  
"Que le pasa a ese digimon!?" Demando Miyako. "Esta loco?"  
  
"Es un maniaco." Ruki no pudo evitar decirlo, a pesar de lo extraño de la situacion. Trato de no sonreir al ver a los tres extraños dar un paso atras.  
  
"Que cruel eres!" Wormmon le dijo a Cyberdramon. "Ken nunca le haria daño a Ryo."  
  
Ruki vio a Cyberdramon y luego la marca. Corrio sus dedos por la inscripcion, preguntandose que significaba eso de los aros malignos. Seria eso lo que Ryo escondia?  
  
Cyberdramon por su parte estaba preocupado. No habia sentido la manifestacion de esa semilla maligna, y mucho menos que lo hiciera de esa manera. Ryo lo habia escondido tan bien...  
  
Jenrya se asomo a estudiar la inscripcion y al ser esta completamente incomprensible, se acerco a Ken.  
  
"Que sabes de eso?" Le pregunto algo fuerte. "Que significa? Tiene algo que ver con la semilla maligna?"  
  
"La semilla... maligna..." Ken repitio suavemente. La pesadilla estaba empeorando.  
  
"No lo molestes!" Daisuke se interpuso, preparandose para defender fisicamente a su amigo.  
  
"La vida de Akiyama corre peligro." Jenrya trato de acercarse a Ken, "Y es obvio que el sabe algo!"  
  
"Dejalo tranquilo..."  
  
Jenrya se detuvo y dio la vuelta, sorprendido. No habia sido muy fuerte, es mas, casi no se habia oido, pero el tono de Ryo era inconfundible.  
  
"Akiyama..." Jenrya regreso con sus compañeros.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cyberdramon le pregunto a su tamer.  
  
"Estare bien..." Murmuro Ryo. "Eso creo..." Con mucho cuidado, para evitar marearse, dirigio su vista a Ken y sonrio. "Que gusto de verte... viejo amigo..."  
  
Ken regreso a la realidad al ver la sonrisa sincera de Ryo, y no pudo evitar sonreir. "Igualmente... amigo..."  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, se oyo otra voz. "Ken! Daisuke! Miyako!"  
  
"Hikari!" Miyako saludo alegremente. "Iori! Jyou!"  
  
"Grandioso..." Ruki dijo "Mas compañia." Saco su digivice para analizar a los nuevos digimons. "Armadillomon, etapa de entrenamiento... Gomamon, etapa de entrenamiento... y Tailmon, etapa adulta..." Vio a Renamon. "Podremos con ellos facilmente."  
  
"Espera..." Le dijo Juri.  
  
despues de pensarlo, Ruki decidio arriesgarse y hacerle caso a Juri. Vio al chico Ichijoiji acercarse a uno de los recien llegados, el joven del Gomamon, que parecia ser el mayor.  
  
Hablaron un rato y luego se acercaron a Ruki, Ryo y Cyberdramon. Ken iba a una distancia prudente en caso que el digimon los amenazara, pero para sorpresa de todos, Cyberdramon retrocedio y se arrodillo, dejando qe los chicos se acercaran.  
  
Para ese entonces, V-Mon decidio acercarse.  
  
"Que haces, V-Mon?" Le pregunto Daisuke.  
  
"Echare un vistaso." Sonrio V-Mon.  
  
"Ten cuidado..." Le dijo Daisuke, "Y cuidate de lo que dices. No vaya a ser que ese digimon se violente otra vez, y te coma de un bocado."  
  
V-Mon le hizo un gesto de que todo iba a estar bien y se acerco. Cyberdramon li vio y V-Mon sintio que lo conocia de algun lado, aunque ese tipo de digimon le era desconocido. Finalmente decidio ver al chico. Lo primero que noto fueron los ojos. De un azul profundo, eran abstante expresivos y lo que expresaba en esos momentos era un profundo dolor, tanto fisico como mental. No era nada nuevo, y era algo que V-mon conocia demasiado bien.  
  
Ken presento al muchacho del Gomamon.  
  
"El es Kidou Jyou." Le dijo a Ryo.  
  
Ryo asintio y Jyou se arrodillo, quitando el vendaje.  
  
Tratando de ser valiente durante el examen, y fallando miserablemente, Ryo regreso su atencion a V-Mon. "Dime..." Le dijo, "Aun no estas seguro si realmente soy yo?"  
  
"No has cambiado mucho." V-Mon sonrio. Quizo abrazar a su antiguo compañero, pero eso tendria que esperar.  
  
En ese momento, Jyou abrio su botiquin.  
  
"Que tan malo es?" Pregunto Ryo.  
  
"Nada que nos cuantos puntos no puedan arreglar." Jyou sonrio.  
  
Ruki se rio suavemente al ver el cambio en la expresion de Ryo. Hallaba divertido el hecho de que Akiyama Ryo, quien habia sobrevivido un año en el  
  
Digimundo, quien era autosuficiente y quien era el tamer del digimon menos controlable, tenia miedo a procesos medicos civilizados. Ella sabia, que por su propia cuenta, Ryo se hubiera echado una botella de alcohol en la herida, la habria cubierto con cualquier pedazo de tela disponible o con cinta aislante, y hubiera tomado antibioticos por mes y medio. Cualquier cosa era valida, si podia evitar cualquier tipo de agujas o jeringas.  
  
Hasta V-Mon se rio suavemente cuando Ryo se desmayo al ver la aguja que saco Jyou. "Definitivamente, no ha cambiado."  
  
"No te preocupes..." Dijo Ruki suavemente. "No le dire a nadie..." Sonrio gentilmente y luego vio a Jyou, Ken y los dos digimons de una manera amenazadora. "Y si me entero que uno de ustedes ha dicho algo, desearan no haber nacido."  
  
*******************************  
  
Ryo desperto cuando ya habia caido la noche. Le tomo un tiempo recordar que las constelaciones que estaba viendo no eran del Mundo Real. Su brazo dolia un poco y parecia que se habia lastimado la pierna un poco, pero... las cosas hubieran podido ser peor, alguien pudo haber perdido la vida.  
  
Vio a su alrededor para ubicarse y parecia que nadie se habia dado cuenta que estaba despierto. Estaban en una isla de un lago y habian encendido una fogata. Cerca habia un carro de tranvia y en el agua se podia ver la silueta de un Metalseadramon.  
  
Si hubiera recordado todo esto en los ultimos cinco años, Ryo lo habria extrañado. Pero lo unico que extraño en el Digimundo que llamo su hogar por un año, fueron las estrellas.  
  
Eamino su brazo y suspiro. Ya lo sabian... bueno, hasta hace poco, ni el mismo habia sabido de donde salio esa inscripcion que mantuvo escondida por años. Nunca se le habria ocurrido que la origino una semilla maligna.  
  
Volvio a ver a los otros chicos. Estaban tranquilos, pero habia una gran tension entre los tamers y los Niños Elegidos. No habia confianza entre los dos grupos, y el hecho que el salio lastimado no ayudaba en nada.  
  
Ni modo, le iba a tocar a el y Cyberdramon, como criaturas de ambas dimensiones, tratar de arreglar la situacion.  
  
"Hola!" V-Mon interrumpio su vision de las estrellas.  
  
Cyberdramon levanto su cabeza y vio al pequeño digimon.  
  
"Como te sientes, Ryo?" Pregunto Jenrya a la par de el.  
  
"Como si un Drimogemon y un Digmon abrieran tuneles en mi cabeza." Ryo sonrio debilmente. Trato de sentarse, pero Cyberdramon lo detuvo. "Como esta la situacion?"  
  
"Estan molestos con nosotros y se rehusan a hablarnos" Le explico Ruki, "Algo que ver con la pelea entre Cy-dra y los Kuwagamons."  
  
Miyako se levanto. "Podemos empezar?"  
  
Hikari sacudio su cabeza. "Mi hermano dijo que lo esperaramos. Parece que el y Yamato saben algo de Akiyama."  
  
"Eso es!" Daisukese levanto. "V-Mon, ese muchacho era tu antiguo compañero, no?"  
  
"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Takeru, por alguna razon, Akiyama le era familiar.  
  
"Fue cuando estabamos reconstruyendo uno de los pueblos."Empezo Daisuke, "Un extraño digimon se nos acerco y le pidio a V-Mon que lo acompañara a hablar con un viejo amigo. Habia un chico que se parecia a Akiyama, pero su mirada era diferente... era una mirada vacia."  
  
"Todos lo conocemos." Se acerco Taichi, seguido de Yamato, "Menos Iori y Miyako."  
  
"Huh?" Takeru y Hikari se quedaron pensativos.  
  
"Ahora recuerdo..."Dijo Jyou. "Despues de la batalla con Apokalimon... un digimon nos secuestro y causo un caos espacio-temporal. El niño que nos rescato y derroto a ese digimon se llamaba Ryo."  
  
Ryo suspiro. Iba a tener que explicar su situacion otra vez, y no estaba de humor. Lo unico que queria hacer era hablar a solas con Ken, dormir y todas las explicaciones las podia dar en la mañana y con gusto responderia a preguntas no intrusivas.  
  
Pero por las caras que tenian los Niños Elegidos, en particular la expresion de la chica Miyako, esto iba a tomar toda la noche. Vio a los tamers pidiendo ayuda. Pero solo Ruki y Cyberdramon parecian haber captado el mensaje.  
  
Para su alivio, Ken si entendio. "Disculpa, Jyou," Dijo el joven, "Crees que Ryo este en condiciones para esto?"  
  
Jyou tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Ken en eso. Asi que los Niños Elegidos decidieron dejarlo para el dia siguiente y empezaron a tomar turnos para la guardia.  
  
"Cy-dra..." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Despiertame cuando sea el turno de Ken. Es la unica oportunidad que tendre para hablar con el."  
  
Cyberdramon se mostro inseguro. "Ese chico Daisuke hara la guardia con el."  
  
"Me las arreglare cuando llege el momento."  
  
"Que piensan?" Pregunto Jenrya a sus compañeros.  
  
"Son unos tontos." Opino Ruki. "Casi matan a Ryo y ellos estan molestos con nosotros por unos Kuwagamons."  
  
"Cy-dra nos advirtio." Ryo dijo, "Ellos estan en contra de matar digimons."  
  
Juri suspiro, "Esa chica... nos juzga sin escucharnos."  
  
"Podemos alegar que eran enviados de Deemon." Takato dijo  
  
Shuichon estaba tan cansada que se durmio, apoyada en Cyberdramon, abrazando a Ropmon.  
  
"Calumon esta cansado, calu..." Bostezo Calumon en brazos de Juri.  
  
"Montamos nuestra propia guardia?" Jenrya bostezo.  
  
Todos asintieron y prepararon su horario, con Juri siendo pareja de Cyberdramon.. Ruki pidio estar a la misma hora que Ichijouji. No dio sus razones, pero todos se imaginaron que tenia algo que ver con Ryo. Ropmon acompañaria a jenrya y Terriermon y Takato con Guilmon se las podian arreglar solos.  
  
A pesar de las tensiones entre ambos grupos, la noche estaba tranquila. Ryo estaba muy nervioso para dormir. Le parecia una eternidad, hasta que se aburrio.  
  
"Que haces..." Le pregunto Cyberdramon al sentir que su tamer se habia levantado y estaba recisando su mochila.  
  
"Tengo frio." Le dijo Ryo. "Ademas no estoy acostumbrado a usar manga corta." Saco su sueter rojo y se lo puso con cuidado, para no lastimar su brazo mas de lo debido. "Voy a caminar." Le dijo finalmente.  
  
Cyberdramon no objeto. Despues de todo, ya iba a ser el turno de Ken.  
  
CONTINUARA **************************************************************************** **** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
Ok, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, y no podia ser que Ryo no le tuviera miedo a nada. Aunque he oido que en Tag Tamers le tuvo miedo a Wormmon (aparentemente no le gustan los insectos, en particular los grandes, verdes y peludos, con muchas patas), decidi que le tendria miedo a otra cosa.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Este capitulo me salio igual de corto que el anterior...  
  
hmmm.... hoy no mucho que contestarles a YO y a Mi Koushiro Yamato, solamente   
que gracias por el apoyo, y continuen disfrutando... ah, si, todo se explicara  
en su momento oportuno.  
  
Ya se lo que YO esta pensando... "Leomon... Leomon... Leomon..." Pronto. Muy  
Pronto.  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Ken se desperto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ryo. Al ver que no  
estaba junto a su digimon, decidio ir a buscarlo.  
  
La trite melodia de una harmonica le señalo el lugar donde podia  
empezar.  
  
"Ichijouji!" Lo llamo Daisuke. "A donde Vas?"  
  
Ken no contesto. Daisuke iba a ir tras el cualdo alguien se interpuso.  
Era la chica pelirroja y su compañera.  
  
"Que haces!" Le reclamo Daisuke. "Es peligroso en la noche!"  
  
"Ah, si?" La chica sonrio sarcasticamente. "Diselo al chico de la  
harmonica."  
  
"Dejame ir tras Ken."  
  
"Eres un tonto." La chica lo arrastro de vuelta al campamento. "No se  
han visto en cinso años y tienen mucho de que hablar. No voy a permitir que  
nuestras diferencias de opiniones les arruine el momento." Finalmente se dio la  
vuelta y lo enfrento. "Si intentas algo, me vere obligada a lastimarte."  
  
Daisuke no dudaba que la chica llevara a cabo su amenaza, pero no iba  
a permitir que ella se quedara con la ultima palabra. "Y que eres tu para  
Akiyama?" Cruzo los brazos y sonrio. "Su novia?"  
  
Las facciones de la Ruki se volvieron amenazadoras, en especial su  
sonrisa. "Soy su rival." Dijo con una voz peligrosamente baja. "La Reina  
Digimon." Habiendo dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo. "Vamos, Renamos."  
  
La digimon zorra no contesto. Simplemente se desvanecio en la oscuridad.  
  
"Que quiso decir con eso?" V-Mon le pregunto a Daisuke.  
  
"No se..." Respondio el niño. "Solo espero otro Kaiser... esa chica si  
que da miedo."  
  
**********************************  
  
Ken siguio la musica hasta llegar a una parte donde se podia ver todo el  
lago. Ahi encontro a Yamato en compañia de Gabumon, tocando su harmonica.  
  
Con el emblema de la Amistad, Yamato era sensible a los sentimientos  
de las demas personas. la triste melodia no eran los sentimientos del joven   
Guardian*, sino que expresaban la tristeza y melancolia que captaba de la  
persona que los acompañaba.  
  
Ryo estaba acostado en la grama, con los brazos extendidos a los lados,  
viendo las estrellas. Llevaba el mismo sueter que uso el dia que desaparecio en  
el Troneo D-1.  
  
"Ryo..." Murmuro.  
  
Yamato termino su melodia, silenciosamente saludo a Ken y regreso al  
campamento.  
  
Ken se acosto junto a Ryo. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, ninguno  
sin saber que decir. Finalmente Ryo hablo.  
  
"Ken..." Dijo suavemente. "Perdoname..."  
  
"Huh?" Ken vio a su amigo. Los ojos de Ryo brillaban de una manera  
extraña, como si quisiera llorar. "De que hablas?"  
  
"Por no haberte protegido como debia..." Ryo empezo y levanto su brazo  
derecho. "Trataste de protegerme... pero fue en vano... si hubiera estado contigo  
cuando Osamu..." Sacudio su cabeza. "No puedo dejar de sentirme responsable de  
tu sufrimiento."  
  
"No es tu culpa." Ken trato de calmar a su amigo. "no puedes culparte  
por algo que estaba fuera de tu control. Te protegi por voluntad propia... y lo  
de mi hermano... yo estuve ahi. No habia nada que tu o yo hubieramos podido  
hacer." Se sento para ver directamente a Ryo. "Me muero de ganas de saber que  
te trajo de regreso, pero no creo que sea un buen momento."  
  
Ryo sonrio. Ken estaba tratando de cambiar el tema. Era la misma tactica  
que Osamu solia usar cuando el tamer se deprimia por algo.  
  
"Gracias..." Le dijo "De que quieres que hablemos?"  
  
"Ese digimon..." Ken empezo. "Tu compañero? Porque me conoce?"  
  
Ryo suspiro. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Ken no tenia tacto para  
estas cosas. Aunque no lo podia culpar. Ken no tenia idea de su relacion con  
Milleniumon.  
  
"Cy-dra es mi compañero." Ryo asintio. Entre mas rapido Ken lo supiera,  
seria mejor.  
  
"Cy-dra?" Ken sabia de la costumbre de Ryo de nombrar a cualquier digimon  
que le presentaran. Aunque a decir verdad, como el Kaiser, Ken tuvo que usar ese  
metodo para distinguir un Devidramon del otro. Se preguntaba que clase de nombre  
era Cy-dra. "Nunca habia visto un digimon como el."  
  
"Cy-dra es un Cyberdramon." Ryo empezo a recitar de memoria, "Dragon  
androide, del tipo vacuna, etapa ultra. No son muy comunes." Hora de la verdad.  
"cy-dra es... diferente a los otros de su clase... es un virus."  
  
"Un virus?" Ken se puso a pensar. "Imposible. No puede tener atributos  
diferentes a los de su especie."  
  
"Creeme. Los tiene." Saco su digivice. "Lo extraño es que eso no  
aparece en otros digivices. Prestame tu D-3."  
  
Cuando Ken le paso su D-3 y su computadora, Ryo se sento. "Mira esto..."  
Conecto el D-3 al puerto de acceso de la computadora y la imagen de un digimon  
aparecio en la pantalla.  
  
"Cyberdramon." Ken leyo los datos. "En su etapa ultra... tipo vacuna...  
su ataque especial es la Garra Exterminadora... es tu compañero, no? Parece que  
sus parametros son mas altos de lo normal."  
  
Ryo desconeto el D-3 y conecto su digivice. "Ahora mira..."  
  
Ken se acerco mas. "Los parametros son los mismos que me aparecieron...  
etapa ultra... tipo virus..." La ultima parte era mas extraña que el cambio de  
atributos. "Dragon androide de la oscuridad?"  
  
Ryo puso otra vez el D-3. los datos regresaron a como estaban antes.  
"Te lo dije." Ryo sonrio.  
  
Ken tomo sus cosas de vuelta. "No puede ser..." Dijo suavemente. "Dime,  
tiene algo que ver con la inscripcion en tu brazo?"  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "Cy-dra nacio de un digihuevo especial." Y   
procedio a contar todo lo que ocurrio despues del Torneo D-1.  
  
"Milleniumon..." Ken repitio al final. "Forma parte de tu Cyberdramon..."  
Volteo a ver al campamento. "No te da miedo? tener a tu nemesis dentro de tu  
compañero?"  
  
"Sabes porque soy el unico con el poder de derrotar a Milleniumon?" Ryo  
pregunto. Cuando Ken sacudio su cabeza, Ryo vio el agua. "Milleniumon es mi  
compañero... estamos tan ligados que la muerte de uno significa la muerte del  
otro."  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
"Pero despues de cinco años conviviendo juntos, se que no me lastimaria  
intencionalmente. Como Cy-dra, el ha cambiado su atencion a otro enemigo... uno  
que todavia no hemos encontrado.." Volvio su mirada a Ken. "Pero si tengo  
miedo. Me encariñe de Agumon y la despedida fue dificil, igual con V-Mon... el  
haber perdido la memoria completamente, y la muerte de Osamu..." Sus ojos se  
llenaron de lagrimas, "Ken, no se que me pasa. Quiero enlazarme a Cy-dra, como  
su tamer, pero tengo miedo de que cuando lo haga, nos separen. He perdido a   
tantos amigos que no se si pueda sobrevivir la perdida de otro." Las lagrimas  
empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y bajo su voz. "Yo... no quiero perderte, Ken.  
No quiero perder a Cy-dra. No quiero perder a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos..."  
  
Ken no dijo nada. Sabia lo que era perder un compañero digimon, solo  
tenia que multiplicarlo por tres para entender el temor de Ryo. Tambien sabia  
que Osamu habia significado mucho para Ryo. Hasta cierto punto, habian sido  
como hermanos.  
  
Lo mejor que podia hacer en este caso era dejar que Ryo sacara todos  
los sentimientos negativos que estaban acumulados en su corazon. Timidamente,   
abrazo al tamer, ofreciendole un hombro donde llorar. Y Ryo lo hizo, hasta que  
las lagrimas dejaron de salir y se quedo dormido.  
  
Ken se acosto, todavia sosteniendo a su amigo y vio las estrellas  
hasta que se durmio.  
  
Escondida en la sonmbra de los arboles, una hermosa figura los observaba.  
Despues de un rato,la luna se reflejo en el pequeño colmillo que salio de su  
sonrisa, y la figura desaparecio.  
  
***************************  
  
Daisuke y Ruki estaban sentados a lados opuestos de la fogata. V-Mon  
estaba junto a su compañero sin entender la desconfianza de los Niños Elegidos.  
Parecia que solo el, Wormmon , Ken y Yamato sentian que los extraños niños que  
llegaron con Ryo, no eran malas personas.  
  
Se oyeron unos suaves pasos acercandose a la isla y los tres voltearon a  
ver. Era la digimon zorra que acompañaba a la chica pelirroja. Cyberdramon  
gruño como pregunta.  
  
"Renamon?" Pregunto Ruki.  
  
"Estaran bien." REnamon se sento junto a Cyberdramon y empezo a   
acariciarlo. "Cuando amanezca, Ryo volvera a ser el mismo."  
  
"Lastima..." Ruki gruño, "Es mas agradable cuando esta deprimido."  
  
"Ruki!" REnamon la reprendio y Cyberdramon se rio suavemente.  
  
"Oye, tu!" Daisuke la llamo. "Porque dejaste que tu digimon fuera, pero  
a mi me amenazaste?"  
  
"Tan tonto eres que no lo entendiste?" Ruki suspiro. "Ken y su hermano  
eran los unicos amigos de Ryo, pero fueron obligados a separarse. Que harias  
tu si tu amigo por casi cinco años? Obviamente hablarias a solas con el. Una  
de las especialidades de Renamon es pasar desapercibida, por eso la envie a ver  
como estaban. Tu solo hubieras estorbado."  
  
"Hhmm..." Daisuke se quedo pensativo. "Tienes razon..." Hizo un gesto  
hacia Renamon. "Que clase de digimon son? Solo habia visto un Ropmon y un  
Terriermon, pero los otros son desconocidos."  
  
"Si tienes un digimon," Empezo Ruki, "Debes tener un digivice. Lee los  
datos."  
  
"No tienes que ser tan ruda." Daisuke saco su D-3 y lo conecto a la  
computadora, como Koushiro les habia enseñado. "Veamos... Renamon, animal   
mitologico del tipo vacuna, etapa de entrenamiento... Cyberdramon, dragon  
androide del tipo vacuna, etapa ultra... wow, los dos son bastante fuertes...  
pero no sale nada de los otros dos."  
  
"Cyberdramon, Guilmon y Calumon son digimons especiales." Ruki le dijo,  
"Pero la mas especial es Renamon."  
  
Cuando Daisuke vio que Ruki no iba a decir mas, decidio que talvez lo  
sabria cuando se aclararan las cosas. Vio la hora en su digivice y se levanto  
para despertar a Taichi y Hikari. "Ya termino nuestro turno."  
  
Ruki se levanto a despertar a Juri, y Renamon recogio a Shuichon para  
que Cyberdramon pudiera levantarse. Despues se acomodo en su bolsa de dormir.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
No. este fic no es yaoi... Ken esta con Miyaki, y Ryo sigue tratando de tener  
una cita con Ruki.  
  
Bueno, este me salio mas corto que los demas.   
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	10. Capitulo 10

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
YO: Lo adivine con magia. Ja, ja. Lo de las libretas, la ando dentro de mi  
cartera todo el tiempo. Asi no la pierdo y escribo donde sea.  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: No me puedo imaginar lo que ya te estabas imaginando.   
Tenia algo que ver con la nota que puse al final?  
  
Y ahora una pequeña pelea entre los niños. Mientras tanto Deemon esta en el  
Oceano Oscuro, obteniendo un buen bronzeado, y tomando fresco de coco, mientras  
espera su parte.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
El sol se levanto, y los Tamers y los Niños Elegidos se prepararon para  
lo que seria un largo interrogatorio de parte de ambos lados.  
  
"Donde estan Ryo y Ken?" Taichi pregunto a Yamato.  
  
"Estan por alla," yamato señalo el area general de la orilla del lago.  
"Necesitaban hablar, asi que les ayude un poco."  
  
La primera en hablar fue Miyako. "Muy bien!" Dijo. "Es hora que expliquen  
que esta pasando. Quienes son ustedes? Que es lo que hacen aqui? POrque ese chico  
conoce a la mayoria de nosotros? Porque ese digimon mato a los Kuwagamon?"  
  
Calmate Miyako..." Le dijo Hikari, luego se dirigio a los Tamers. "Por  
favor, disculpenla. Se pone asi cuando algo le preocupa." Decidio presentar a  
sus compañeros. "Soy Yagami Hikari y ella es Tailmon. Inoue Miyako y Hawkmon.  
Hida Iori y Armadimon. Takaishi Takeru y Patamon. Motomiya Daisuke y V-Mon.  
Ishida Yamato y Gabumon. Kido Jyou y Gomamon. Mi hermano Taichi y Agumon. Y el  
compañero de Ichijouji Ken, Wormmon." Cada niño y digimon saludaron cuando los  
mencionaron, pero Hikari vio a Yamato, extrañada, "Y tu otro compañero?*"  
  
"Esta con Gennai, investigando la ruptura del Mar Oscuro." Yamato  
explico.  
  
"Mi nombre es Lee Jenrya." Empezo Jenrya y señalo al digimon en su  
cabeza. "Y el es Terriermon." Empezo a señalar a los Tamers. "Mi hermana Shuichon  
y Ropmon. Matsuda Takato y Guilmon."  
  
"Hola!" Guilmon salugo alegremente.  
  
"Makino Ruki y Renamon. Katou Juri. Calumon quien no tiene Tamer. Y  
Cyberdramon quien es compañero de Akiyama Ryo. Aparentemente ustedes conocen a  
Ryo."  
  
"Nos ayudo en un par de ocasiones." Dijo Taichi. "Hubo un digimon contra  
el cual no pudimos hacer nada. Ryo era el unico con el poder para derrotarlo.  
Parece que tuvieron varias luchas hasta que desaparecieron hace cinco años."  
  
"Ryo nos dijo todo hace un par de dias." Jenrya dijo. "Su batalla con  
Milleniumon y como llego a nuestra dimension. Pero esa no es la razon por la  
que nos acompaña."  
  
"Son de otra dimension?" Pregunto Takeru. "Con Digimundo y digimons?"  
  
"Asi es." Ryo se acerco, seguido de Ken. "Pero eso dejemoslo para mas  
tarde." Se detuvo entre ambos grupos y puso sus manos detras de su cabeza. "Lo  
que quiero saber es de quien fue la brillante idea de encerrar a Deemon en el  
Mar Oscuro."  
  
Ruki lo vio directamente a los ojos. Ryo habia hablado en un tono muy   
extraño, como que si estuviera tan molesto que le causaba gracia. "Estas bien?"  
Le pregunto. "No pareces tu mismo."  
  
"Estoy bien," Respondio el Tamer, sentandose junto a Cyberdramon, "Es  
solo mi lado oscuro hablando." Sonrio para demostrar que estaba bromeando.  
  
Ken se sento y sejo que Wormmon se sentara en su regazo. "Era demasiado  
fuerte..." Dijo. "No nos podiamos acercar a el. Ademas, como vamos a destruir un   
digimon con sentimientos? Aunque sea maligno, no tenemos derecho."  
  
"YO no se de donde sacaron esa idea." Ryo dijo. Esta vez era claro que  
estaba molesto. "Si un digimon tiene la capacidad de regresar para darte  
pesadillas, lo mejor es destruirlo desde un principio. Con esa actitud ya  
habian sido derrotados antes de empezar la batalla."  
  
"Tu no destruiste a Milleniumon." Le dijo Yamato.  
  
"Talvez ese fue mi error." Ryo dijo bruscamente. "Si hubiera destruido  
a Milleniumon en nuestro primer encuentro, yo habria muerto con el. Pero entonces  
Ken jamas me hubiera conocido y no hubiera tenido a nadie que lo acompañara al  
Digimundo. Es probable que no hubiera conocido a Wormmon. Ustedes no me habrian  
entrenado para mi tercera batalla, donde Moon=Milleniumon y yo fuimos lanzados  
a tiempos diferentes. Como Ken no habria tenido la semilla maligna, entonces su  
desesperacion por la muerte de no lo hubiera convertido en el Kaiser, y Deemon  
jamas los hubiera perseguido, pero... tampoco habrian estado preparados para  
pelear contra BelialVandemon." Vio directamente los ojos de Yamato y le hablo.  
"Ishida. No compares mis batallas con su inabilidad de destruir a su enemigo. Tu  
sabes bien que no importa cuanto luchemos, destruir a Milleniumon significa mi   
muerte y la ruptura del balance." Volteo a ver a Cyberdramon. "Es como si Gennai  
te obligara a destruir a Gabumon."  
  
Yamato no respondio. Ryo tenia razon.  
  
"Pero..." Empezo Hikari. "Deemon no tiene manera de salir del Mar Oscuro."  
  
"Hace dos semanas, Ruki, Rena, Cy-dra, los cachorros y yo, fuimos al  
Digimundo donde nos atacaron unos DarkTyranomon." Ryo dijo, "Hace tres dias,   
Ruki y su familia fueron atacadas por Deemon. Zeed cree que es por la semilla  
maligna."  
  
"Ryo..." Le dijo Ken. "Porque dices que te protegi en vano?"  
  
Ryo lo vio y enrollo la manga de su sueter. Habian aparecido mas  
inscripciones en su brazo. "Esto pasa cuando me enojo." Dijo, mostrandoselo a  
los Niños Elegidos. "Si me dejo dominar, todo mi cuerpo sera cubierto... esto  
es lo que busca Deemon. La semilla que esta dentro de mi." Volvio a cubrir su  
brazo, "Si las inscripciones se parecen a la programacion de los aros malignos,  
es porque la semilla no es mas que un programa de control. Tu solo copiaste  
parte de la informacion de la que esta dentro de ti."  
  
"No puede ser..." Ken dijo suavemente.  
  
"Si puede ser. Destruire a Deemon, con o sin su ayuda, no importa si lo  
tengo que hacer con mis propias manos."  
  
"Pero que tal si ataca con otros digimons:" Le pregunto Daisuke.  
  
"Tambien los destruiremos." Ruki dijo. Los demas Tamers asintieron.  
  
"No puedo creerlo..." Hikari sacudio su cabeza, ante la frialdad de los  
Tamers.  
  
"Y Akiyama supone ser uno de nosotros?" Miyako se exalto. "Un Niño  
Elegido jamas hablaria de destruir un digimon, asi nomas! Tiene que haber  
otra solucion!"  
  
"Y que sugieres?" Le pregunto Ryi en tono sarcastico "Sellarlo en un  
cristal para que se vuelva mas fuerte, como sucedio con Milleniumon?"  
  
Cuidadosamente, Ken se alejo de Ryo. La ultima que habia visto a Ryo  
asi, fue cuando el Tamer tuvo una fuerte discusion con Osamu. Ryo estuvo a punto  
de golpear a Osamu, pero se detuvo a pocos milimetros de su nariz. Furioso, Ryo  
golpeo el arbol mas cercano hasta que sangraron sus nudillos. Lo unico que  
Osamu dijo sobre el incidente fue 'cuidado con la furia de un hombre paciente'.  
  
Esta ocasion no parecia ser muy diferente a la otra y Ken no queria  
estar cerca de Ryo, cuando este explotara.  
  
Miyako se paro, molesta. "No puedo creer que un Niño Elegido pueda  
pensar de esa manera."  
  
Ryo se levanto para confrontarla. "Jamas. Fui. Un. Niño. Elegido." Grito  
entre dientes. "Tuve que pelear contra un digimon de la oscuridad, yo solo, sin  
un compañero propio y en varias ocasiones, tuve que pelear con mis propias  
manos. Talvez si vivieras lo que yo vivi, no pensarias de esa manera."  
  
"Lo que tu has vivido!? No creo que sea mas malo que lo que toco vivir  
a Ken! Te haces llamar su amigo, pero no estuviste con el cuando te necesitaba!"  
  
"Miyako!" Ken trato de calmar la situacion.  
  
Ryo se acerco a Miyako. "Tu no sabes lo que se siente saber por lo que  
esta pasando tu mejor amigo... y saber que no puedes estar ahi..." Respiro  
profundamente, dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar.  
  
"Ryo!" Ken lo llamo cuando vio que se adentraba al bosque. Quizo ir tras  
el, pero Cyberdramon lo detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Felicidades, niña tonta." Ruki dijo, sirviendose una taza de te. "Acabas  
de sacar de quicio a la persona mas paciente que conozco."  
  
"Y quien eres tu para insultarme?" Miyako le dijo. "Su novia?"  
  
Al oir esto, los Tamers y sus digimons, incluyendo Cyberdramon, se  
alejaron de Ruki.  
  
"Su novia?" RUki dijo, y se empezo a reir. "El dia que yo sea la novia  
de akiyama es el dia que Cy-dra decida que esta harto de pelear, Terriermon  
deje de decir 'Momantai' y Calumon no agrege 'calu-calu' al final de cada  
frase!"  
  
"Momantai." Terriermon se subio a la cabeza de Jenrya. "No creo que  
debamos de pelearnos tanto."  
  
"Ryo es una buena persona. Calu." Calumon dijo.  
  
"No tienes porque ser tan sarcastica." Miyako dijo. "Y el no tenia  
porque molestarse de esa manera. Por cierto, Ken," se dirigio al joven, "Que  
quizo decir con eso de que el no es un Niño Elegido?"  
  
"Eso es algo que el tendra que explicar cuando se calme." Le dijo Ken,  
"No creo que sea correcto que yo hable de eso."  
  
"Ryo no es un Niño Elegido." Empezo Taichi. "Por lo menos, no como  
nosotros. Por alguna razon, el nunca pudo enlazarse a ningun digimon como  
compañero. Nosotros le prestamos nuestros compañeros pero nunca creimos que  
fuera capaz de manejarlos tan bien. Hasta logro que XV-Mon y Stingmon  
evolucionaran a Paildramon."  
  
"En serio?" Daisuke vio a V-Mon "Nunca me dijiste que Akiyama fue el  
primer compañero Jogress de Ken. Y yo que estaba bien feliz de ser el primero..."  
  
"nunca tuvo su propio compañero digimon." Continuo Taichi, "Nunca tuvo  
su propio digivice. Parece que su mision es muy diferente a la nuestra. Talves  
por eso, Gennai lo llamaba Tamer en lugar de Niño Elegido."  
  
"Cuando desaparecio." Empezo Cyberdramon. "Fue enviado al pasado, pero  
habia perdido la memoria. Yo era el Monodramon que se te presento, Motomiya, en  
un intento para que RYo recuperara la memoria." Se detuvo un rato, pensando en  
como decir lo demas. "La razon por la que el era el unico con el poder de  
derrotar a Milleniumon y el porque nunca pudo tener un compañero. Milleniumon  
es el compañero digimon de Ryo."  
  
Ninguno de los Niños Eegidos supo que decir. Taichi no podia creer  
que habia entrenado a Ryo para matar a su propio compañero.  
  
"Eso explica todo." Yamato dijo. "Gennai lo sabia? Como es que tu lo  
sabes?"  
  
Cyberdramon suspiro. "El viejo Gennai no lo sabia. Ni siquiera  
Milleniumon lo sabia, hasta un subordinado lo cuestiono acerca de su obsesion  
por Ryo. Lo se porque parte de mi es Milleniumon." Antes que Taichi o Yamato  
dijeran algo, decidio continuar. "Yo fui criado del digihuevo que resulto de  
la evolucion Jogress entre Monodramon y Mileniumon."  
  
"Eso es triste..." Miyako dijo. "Me siento mal por haberlo tratado asi.  
no tenia idea..."  
  
Ruki suspiro. "Hubieras pensado en eso antes de abrir tu bocota." Saco  
su botiquin de su mochila y se levanto. "Vamos, Renamon."  
  
"Vas a ir tras Ryo?" Le pregunto Ken, "No creo que sea seguro."  
  
"Ryo ha vivido en mi casa por un año y ha ido a la misma escuela que   
yo." Ruki le dijo. "Se como tratarlo." Y volteo a ver a Miyako. "Y no somos  
novios!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Porque estas molesta?" Le pregunto Renamon.  
  
"Yo no se como ese tipo ha vivido tanto tiempo..." Ruki empezo a renegar,  
sobre Ryo, "Es tan descuidado con sus heridas... no se como no se ha muerto de  
una infeccion o algo. Viste que la herida en su brazo empezo a sangrar?"  
  
"Y estas molesta por eso?"  
  
"Estoy molesta por la manera en que esa tonta le hablo. Quien se cree la  
muy...? La defensora de los derechos digimons?" Se detuvo y respiro profundamente.  
"Y me molesta no saber porque mo preocupo por Akiyama!"  
  
Renamon sonrio y decidio no decir mas.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un claro. En un extremo del claro  
habia una cascada cuyo rio probablemente desembocaba en el algo. Ryo estaba   
sentado, viendo el agua. Cerca de el habia una piedra ensangrentada.  
  
Ruki se acerco, asegurandose de hacer el ruido suficiente para que lo  
alertara de su presencia, pero no asustarlo. El joven asintio y ella se sento.  
Despues de un rato, tomo una mano ensangrentada y la examino.  
  
Ryo vio perplejo, como Ruki limpio su mano y la empezo a vendar.  
  
"Como supiste?" Le pregunto suavemente, "Ken te dijo?"  
  
"Ruki sacudio su cabeza. "Es tu forma de ser." Le dijo. "Mi abuela me  
decia que no te molestara mucho o podrias explotar violentamente." Tomo la mano  
derecha y subio la manga del sueter. Para su alivio las inscripciones habian  
disminuido y la herida habia dejado de sangrar. "Cy-dra nunca te ha visto asi  
de molesto?"  
  
"Una vez..." Ryo admitio. "Poco despues que nos fuimos al Digimundo...  
cuando regreso despues de haber desaparecido una semana. Prefiero lastimarme a   
lastimar a otros, asi que Cy-dra creyo prudente dejarme inconsciente antes que  
yo pudiera hacerme algo..." sonrio ligeramente. "Se le paso la mano y termine  
bajo el cuidado de Jijimon y Babamon."  
  
"No se si sentir lastima de ti, o de Cy-dra..." Ruki se rio suavemente.  
  
"Ryo suspeiro tristemente. "Esa chica, Miyako... yo ya venia molesto  
por el problema de Deemon y ella empieza a hablar de mi relacion con Ken y de  
nuestra manera de pelear, sin saber nada..." Sacudio su cabeza. "No se porque  
deje que me afectara de esa manera..."  
  
"Es tu manera de ser." Ruki repitio, "Ya me lo habian advertido." Puso  
su mano sobre el hombro de Ryo. "Cy-dra y ese chico rubio, Ishida, ya aclararon  
la situacuin y calmaron los animos... pero si quieres estar aqui otro rato..."  
  
"Es tranquilo aqui." Ryo dijo. "Si regresamos al campamento, tendremos  
que lidiar con Miyako, no?" Cuando Ruki asintio, Ryo regreso su vista al agua.  
"Ya me tranquilize, pero no lo suficiente. Quieres acompañarme? Te veo con  
animos de lastimar a esa chica."  
  
Ruki asintio, pero no estaba dispuesta a decir porque. Ademas Ryo tenia  
razon, era un lugar tranquilo y necesitaban calmarse.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
*Yama-chan tiene un segundo compañero en esta historia. Es parte de su historia,  
pero que sera explicado.  
  
Diccionario: Paildramon, nombre japones de Ledramon. No se de donde Intertrack  
salio con eso de Ledramon, cuando los americanos le dejaron el nombre de  
Paildramon.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	11. Capitulo 11

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea. Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki... Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Que derecho tienen los Tamers? Ninguno. Pero asi como son ellos, es logico que se iban a pelear con lo Niños Elegidos. La tentacion para hacer esa pelea fue tan grande... no pude resistir.  
  
YO: Ruki quiere a Ryo, es obvio para Renamon. Es solo que ella no lo quiere admitir. En cuanto a Leomon... bueno... sigue leyendo.  
  
Diana Cat: Me alegro que te este gustando el fic. Esero seguir oyendo de ti, OK?  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD--------------------- --  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
Ken suspiro. "Porque Deemon busca la semilla en Ryo? Porque no regreso por la mia? Si esta mas fuerte y sabe que no podemos con el."  
  
"Puede ser porque hay una diferencia de poder entre Akiyama y tu." Jenrya empezo a explicar. "Un tamer tiene el mismo nivel que su compañero digimon, aunque sean poderes opuestos, como en el caso de Akiyama y Milleniumon. Y tal parece que la semilla, al nutrirse de ustedes, obtiene el mismo nivel."  
  
"Ademas," Continuo Takato, "Aunque tuvimos duras batallas, no tenemos experiencia contra la oscuridad, y por lo tanto Ryo esta mas vulnerable entre nosotros... o por lo menos eso le entendi a Milleniumon."  
  
"Hemos acompañado a Akiyama hasta aca, porque ya han habido demasiados problemas entre nustro Mundo Real y nuestro Digimundo. La mayoria de los digimons sin Tamer no son bien vistos. Si Deemon causa estargos, le daria a las personas otra razon para odiarlos." Jenrya dijo. "Akiyama decidio traer la batalla aca, donde hubiera menos daño y donde tendriamos mas oportunidad con la ayuda de ustedes. Desafortunadamente, creo que empezamos por mal camino."  
  
"Tengo una pregunta." Iori dijo, "Ustedes se llaman a si mismos, Tamers, pero, No son Niños Elegidos como nosotros? Cual es la diferencia?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Jenrya vio a sus compañeros. "Seria de gran ayuda si nos dijeran que es un Niño Elegido."  
  
Hikari empezo la explicaion. "Nosotros y otros niños que no estan presentes, fuimos elegidos por las fuerzas que controlan al Digimundo, para mantener el balance que existe entre este y el Mundo Real, entre la luz y la oscuridad. Cada uno de nosotros posee diferentes cualidades que nos permiten pelear al lado de nuestros compañeros, y son representadas por diferentes emblemas, que concentran esa cualidad en la energia para digievolucionar."  
  
"En otras palabras." Dijo Cyberdramon, "Son lo encargados de evitar que la oscuridad se salga de control. Ryo tenia a su cargo una de las criaturas mas poderosas. Pero ya sabemos el porque Ryo no es un Niño Elegido."  
  
"Bueno..." Takato empezo. "Nosotros no somo asi. Guilmon nacio de un un dibujo que hize... lo pase por el lector de cartas de mi digivice, y el aparecio como a los dos dias. Jenrya conocio a Terriermon en un juego de computadoras y Renamon estaba buscando un Tamer fuerte y le pidio a Ruki que la aceptara." Procedio a contarles todo lo sucedio hasta terminar con el D- reaper.  
  
"Un momento." Daisuke lo interrumpio. "Ustedes pueden evolucionar al nivel Mega? Asi no mas?"  
  
"Marineangemon es un mega." Takato dijo. "Pero si, podemos evolucionar al nivel mega cuando es necesario."  
  
"Que envidia. "Dijo Takeru. "Solo Ledramon, Agumon y Gabumon pueden llegar al nivel mega. Una habilidad asi nos hubiera sido util contra Deemon."  
  
"Pido disculpas..." Miyako dijo tristemente. "El mundo del que vienen... su Digimundo... es muy diferente al nuestro..."  
  
Cyberdramon la vio. "No tienes que disculparte con nosotros. Lastimaste a Ryo. Disculpate con el." Se levanto cuando escucho a Ryo acercarse, seguido de Ruki y Renamon.  
  
Ryo tenia una cara extraña, viendo su digivice. No estaba poniendo atencion a donde caminaba, hasta que se tropezo en la cola de Guilmon y Renamon evito que cayera.  
  
"Estas bien?" Le pregunto Cyberdramon.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo levanto la vista "Si... es solo que... es Quetza..." Volvio a ver su digivice. "No encuentro sus datos... paso lo mismo con Kitsu..." Volvio a ver a Cyberdramon como que si estaba indeciso entre estar triste o alegre. "Cy-dra, creo que Quetza ya encontro Tamer."  
  
"Eso es bueno o malo?" Pregunto Daisuke.  
  
"Depende de quien sea su Tamer..." Ryo se sento. "Me pregunto quien sera? Quetzadramon es bastante amigable... pero es mas curiosa que Monodramon..." Sacudio su cabeza, tratando de pensar quien tenia la capacidad de satisfacer la curiosidad de Quetzadramon. Vio a Ruki. "Tu abuela?"  
  
"Mi abuela ya tiene a Kitsu, tonto." Ruki le contesto. "Todavia no lo puedo creer..." Murmuro. "Mi abuela y Cyberkitsumon tienen personalidades completamente diferentes..."  
  
"Igual que Cy-dra y yo, igual que Rena y tu." Ryo siguio pensando. "Hm... el papa de Lee?"  
  
"Mis padres ya tienen suficiente con Terriermon y Ropmon." Jenrya le dijo. "No creo que quieran otro digimon en la casa."  
  
"El Sr. Mizuno!" Ryo exclamo.  
  
"El tiene todo el Digimundo a su alcanze." Le dijo Ruki, empezando a molestarse. "Porque se molestaria con un digimon? Ademas, los digignomos tienen mas paciencia que el."  
  
"Esa chica que trabaja con Yamaki... como se llama... Reika?"  
  
"Ryo..." Ruki perdio la paciencia. "Este no es el momento... si no destruimos a Deemon, nunca lo sabremos."  
  
"No es para tanto, Ruki." Ryo sonrio. "Deemon sigue en el Mar Oscuro. No sugieras que vayamos a buscarlo ahi, porque solo tres personas pueden abrir el portal y no es un lugar agradable. Asi que no tenemos nada que hacer, mas que esperar."  
  
"Porque dices eso?" Le pregunto Yamato.  
  
"Cuando lo liberaron en Shinjuku, lo pude sentir. Fue solo por un segundo... pero supe que algo no estaba bien." Ryo contesto. "Lo volvi a sentir cuando ataco a Ruki. Supe que no era un digimon normal."  
  
"Como lo puedes sentir."  
  
"No se. talvez porque Milleniumon tambien es un digimon de la oscuridad y estoy ligado a el..." Sacudio la cabeza. "Lo unico que se es que nada sirve preocuparnos. Mientras esperamos, podemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas, conocernos mejor e idear algunas estrategias."  
  
Yamato vio fijamente a Ryo. Gennai le habia mencionado la existencia de otros Guardianes*, aunque estos no habian sido localizados. Podria Akiyama ser uno de ellos? Despues de todo, podia sentir un poder dormido en el, ademas de la conocida habilidad de manejar a cualquier digimon a su cargo, sin digivice, y sin importar si el digimon era vacuna, virus o informacion.  
  
"Mencionaron otros dos digimons," Iori pregunto, curioso, "Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon. Cual es su relacion con ellos?"  
  
Cyberdramon y Renamon se vieron y sonrieron.  
  
Ruki suspiro. "Cyberkitsumon, zorro androide, tipo informacion, y Quetzadramon, criatura mistica, tipo vacuna." Dijo, "A veces nos referimos a ellos como los cachorros. Son los hijos de Cy-dra y Rena."  
  
"Dos digimons pueden tener hijos?" Iori se pregunto. "Yo crei que nacian de digihuevos que se foramban por datos en la red de informacion."  
  
"Ya vez." Ryo sonrio. "A veces pasa. No es comun, pero si habia oido de casos similares y nunca creiq ue lo veria. Cuando crees que ya sabes todo lo que saber del Digimundo, ocurre algo nuevo." Se rio suavemente.  
  
"Digimons y niños que pueden elegir compañeros..." Taichi empezo, "Adultos que obtienen un compañero... digivices que pueden dar poderes extra... no se si nosotros pudieramos sobrevivir en su mundo."  
  
"Si continuan con eso de no matar digimons, no durarian ni cinco minutos." Ruki dijo lo suficientemente suave, para que no la oyeram.  
  
Cyberdramon se levanto de repente, gruñendo. Los ojos de Guilmon cambiaron y empezo a gruñir. Renamon vio a Ruki y desaparecio cuando esta asintio. Terriermon y Ropmon bajaron de las cabezas de sus Tamers. calumon se paro en medio del grupo y sus orejas se abrieron.  
  
"Que les pasa?" Pregunto Hikari.  
  
"Se acerca un digimon..." Cyberdramon dijo suavemente. "No. Son dos." Y empezo a correr.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" Ryo lo llamo. Para su sorpresa, el dragon se detuvo.  
  
Fue cuando los Tamers escucharon un sonido que creyeron que nunca mas oirian.  
  
El digivice de Juri empezo a sonar.  
  
Cyberdramon sonrio, tomo una postura docil y regreso al lado de su Tamer.  
  
Juri se quedo viendo su digivice y empezo a camianr en la direccion que señalaba la brujula.  
  
"Juri?" Takato le pregunto.  
  
"Es... Leomon..." juri contesto sorprendida.  
  
Del bosque salieron dos digimons. Un Centaurumon y, como dijo Juri, un Leomon.  
  
Juri lo vio y con lagrimas en los ojos, camino hacia el.  
  
"Juri!" Takato la llamo, alarmado.  
  
"Espera." Ryo lo detuvo.  
  
"Pero no sabemos si son amigos o enemigos..."  
  
Hikari sonrio. "No te preocupes. Son viejos amigos."  
  
Leomon se detuvo, sorprendido. "Señorita Juri?"  
  
"Leomon!" Juri exclamo y lo abrazo, llorando.  
  
"Leomon los conoce?" Takeru pregunro, extrañado.  
  
"Como lo sabias?" Ryo le pregunto suavemente a Cyberdramon.  
  
"Fue cuando Beelzemon trataba de ayudar a Juri." Cyberdramon dijo, para que todos lo oyeran. "Beelzemon libero los datos de Leomon que habia absorbido. El D-Reaper habia creado una pequeña ruptura espacio-temporal por el cual pasaron los datos. Aparentemente terminaron en el pasado de este Digimundo, donde crearon un huevo en la Cuidad del Inicio y renacio. Cuando nos encontarmos con Takato y los demas en el Digimundo, Milleniumon reconocio al Leomon de Juri como el mismo Leomon que te ayudo en tus misiones."  
  
"Zeed..." Ryo dijo, una gotita saliendo sobre el, "Porque las criaturas que quieren destruir todo vienen acompañadas de rupturas espacio- temporales?"  
  
"Yo no queria destruir el universo." Cyberdramon le contesto, "Solo queria dominarlo." Dirigio su vista al lago, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Ryo. "Cuando supe que no te podia matar, pense que era mejor deshacerme de ti enviandote a otro tiempo. Si desde antes hubiera sabido que esta era al mejor manera de controlarte..." Y sonrio como si estuviera pensando en hacer una travesura.  
  
"Cy-dra..." Ryo un paso atras. "No bromees de esa manera... me asustas."  
  
"Niños elegidos." Centaurumon se acerco, dejando a Leomon a solas con Juri.  
  
"Algun mensaje de Gennai?" Le pregunto Yamato.  
  
"Quiere que Akiyama y su compañero suban a la montaña Mugen." Les dijo Centaurumon, "Los demas deberan esperar."  
  
"Yo?" Ryo pregunto extrañado. "Que Cy-dra y yo subamos la montaña? Ese viejo pide las cosas mas extrañas. Es un trabajo facil." Cruzo los brazos.  
  
"Gennai ya no esta tan viejo que digamos." Se rio Ken.  
  
"Y no dijo porque?"  
  
Centaurumon sacudio su cabeza. "Cuando Gennai y Piximon se juntan, puede ser cualquier cosa."  
  
Ryo asintio. "Ni modo: ME imagino que quieren que empieze ya."  
  
Centaurumon asintio otra vez. "Lo mas pronto posible."  
  
Ryo suspiro. Saco el simulador de su mochila y se lo puso. Luego tomo su mochila y camino hacia la montaña. "Vamos, Cy-dra."  
  
Cyberdramon se despidio de Renamon, asegurandule que estaria bien y cuidaria a Ryo.  
  
"Sera mejor que te cuides." Ruki se acerco a Ryo. "Todavia me debes un par de juegos."  
  
Ryo la vio y sonrio ligeramente, "No he olvidado nuestro duelo." Le dijo suavemente. Estuvo tentado a acariciarle la mejilla, pero sabia que eso era arriesgar la fragil tranquilidad que habia entre ellos. "Y te prometo cuidarme." Volvio su vista a la montaña. "No se cuanto me tome subir, nunca he estado ahi." Estaba inseguro de lo que lo podria enfrentar, pero tenia que hacerlo. Mostro una gran sonrisa a los Tamers. "Bueno, nos vemos."  
  
"Cuidate, Ryo." Le dijo Juri, cuando paso a la par de ella.  
  
"Tamer." Le dijo Leomon. "Estoy seguro que todo estara bien."  
  
Ryo sonrio y camino sin ver hacia atras, con Cyberdramon apurandose para alcanzarlo.  
  
'Ruki.' Renamon empezo. 'Quieres que los siga?'  
  
'No me gusta esto.' Ruki admitio. 'Pero creo que es algo que tienen que hacer ellos solos.'  
  
'Estas preocupada?'  
  
'Talvez.' Ruki respondio. 'Ese tipo sobrevivio un año en un Digimundo mas hostil. No creo que una montaña lo pueda detener.'  
  
Renamon sonrio. Que Ruki se expresara de esa manera era un avanze.  
  
******************************  
  
Ryo llevaba caminando dos horas, Cyberdramon detras de el. Lo sentia extraño, ya que normalmente no podia pasar una hora sin que su compañero saliera corriendo a pelear y que a el le tocara seguirlo.  
  
Bueno, estos ultimos cuatro dias habian sido bien extraños.  
  
Si Ruki o Jenrya lo hubieran visto, se hubieran preguntado como podia estar tan relajado y tomar todo esto como un paseo por el parque de Shinjuku.  
  
Pero, aunque su forma de caminar y sus facciones mostraban eso, en realidad estaba alerta, a cada sonido, a cada movimiento y a cada olor. Sus batallas con Milleniumon y el año en el Digimundo lo habian convertido en un depredador. Y estaba seguro uq eno era por la semilla de la oscuridad.  
  
"Con batallas de ese tipo un año en el Digimundo, cualquiera de los Tamers llegaria a desarrollar sus sentidos de esa manera." Cyberdramon dijo, leyendo la mente de su compañero.  
  
"Talvez." Rro puso sus manos detras de su cabeza y vio atras. "Puede que esas experiencias me sirvan de algo, pero aunque no sean tan extremas como las que tuve, no se las desearia a nadie."  
  
"Es por eso que cada uno tiene un destino que cumplir." Cyberdramon sonrio.  
  
"Un destino..." Ryo repítio suavemente. "Una mision... a veces siento que todo esto sera para nada... que no importa cuanto luche, al final quedare solo."  
  
Cyberdramon inclino la cabeza y gruño de una manera inquisitiva.  
  
"Es como le dije a Ken." Ryo dijo. "Tengo miedo de perderte." Sacudio su cabeza y sonrio "Este no es momento para ponerme deprimido, puede que suceda todo lo contrario." Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Ya me aburri de caminar, y solo dijeron que la subieramos, no dijeron como. ¿Crees que podri-OUCH!"  
  
Volteo a ver cuando lo golperaon en la cabeza, solo para encontrar a Piximon, viendolo, bien molesto.  
  
"Nada de eso. Pic!" Dijo el pequeño digimon. "Nada de volar. Tienen que ir caminando."  
  
"De donde saliste?" Ryo le pregunto. "Nos estabas siguiendo?"  
  
"Los estamos monitoreando. Pic!" Respondio Piximon. "Esto es tanto una prueba como un entrenamiento."  
  
"Y que puede hacer una pequeña bola de pelos para evitar que volemos hasta la cima?" Ryo cruzo los brazos.  
  
"Esto. Pic!" Piximon lo volvio a golpear en la cabeza con su lanza.  
  
Cyberdramon empezo a reirse y Ryo le empezo a gruñir a Piximon, hasta que el pequeño digimon lo golpeo otra vez.  
  
"Esa no es la manera de comportarse de un Tamer. Pic!" Piximon lo regaño.  
  
"Esta bien." Ryo dijo, para que no lo siguieran golpeando. "Subiremos caminando."  
  
"No lo dices para que deje en paz?" Piximon pregunto.  
  
"No." RYo sacudio su cabeza. "No lo estoy diciendo para que nos dejes en paz." Empezo a caminar. "Ahora dejanos en paz. Vamos, Cyberdramon."  
  
Piximon los vio partir, se rio y volo hacia la cima.  
  
CONTINUARA **************************************************************************** **** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
*Creian que Yama-chan era el unico? Hay mas Guardianes, pero reconocerlos es dificil.  
  
Con eso del destino, Cyberdramon ya empezo a sonar igual que Leomon. Hablando de Leomon, ya se quien esta contenta.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Antes que nada, perdon por la tardanza, he estado en examenes parciales, pero  
los termino pronto.  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Creo ya habia dicho que Yama-chan era un Guardian  
anteriormente, pero no estoy segura. Bueno, de todos modos, el contara su  
historia, de manera resumida. A ver cuando me animo a escribir ese fic.  
  
YO: Saberleomon? Sabia que habia olvidado algo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no  
pueda agregar un par de escenas mas al fic. Gracias por acordarme.  
  
Ryo en la montaña... y los Tamer siguen armando pleito. Pobre Gennai...  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Esa noche, Ryo estaba sentado frente a la fogata. Se habian encontrado  
con un gran barranco. Las paredes eran demasiado lisas para escalar y era   
demasiado ancho para cruzarlo de un salto. Cyberdramon sugirio cruzarlo con un  
pequeño vuelo, pero Ryo no quizo darle mas excusas a Piximon.  
  
Pasaron una hora buscando una manera de cruzar. Al final Cyberdramon  
decidio que debian acampar. Ryo estaba cansado por el viaje y sus heridas, asi  
que despues de la cena, Cyberdramon dejo al Tamer en el campamento mientras el  
seguia buscando.  
  
Ryo tenia sueño, pero estaba mas preocupado por su compañero. Aunque no  
estaba seguro del porque, si Cyberdramon podia cuidarse solo.  
  
Sus pensamientos cambiaron a los demas Tamers. Se preguntaba como  
estaban, en especial Ruki. Era posible que en esos momentos Renamon estaba  
abriendo una caja de Pocky y Ruki la estuviera regañando.  
  
Suspiro. Esa chica era muy extraña. La mayor parte del tiempo era fria,  
poco paciente y cuando se trataba de el, se enojaba con facilidad. Pero de vez  
en cuando, tambien era una persona gentil. A veces se imaginaba que ella lo  
comprendia tanto como Cyberdramon y solo lo molestaba por diversion...  
  
El sonido de una rama quebrandose lo regreso al presente y levanto su   
vista al frente.  
  
"Cy-dra?" Pregunto al oir unos pasos. Pero no era su compañero, los   
pasos eran demasiado livianos.  
  
Podia ser un digimon agresivo que lo veia como presa facil, o sino, un  
digimon docil que se acercaba cautelosamente. Pero Ryo no iba a arriesgarse.  
  
Silenciosamente saco una carta y la paso por el lector de su digivice,  
mientras mantenia apretado el boton derecho. Se encendio el icono que indicaba  
una descarga exitosa.  
  
Los pasos se acercaron mas y se detuvieron. Estaba calculando que eran  
dos o tres, y si lo iban a atacar, lo mejor seria que lo rodearan y lo atacaran  
al mismo tiempo.  
  
Cuando los escucho separarse, tuvo que sonreir. Definiivamente eran  
depredadores. Lo que ellos no sabian, es que el Tamer tambien era un cazador.  
  
Escucho a los cazadores saltar y el se levanto. Dando un paso adelante,  
dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a sus atacantes.  
  
"Gazimon..." Ryo dijo, reconociendo los tres digimons. "A que debo el  
honor?" Les pregunto.  
  
Los Gazimon no contestaron. Solamente caminaron lentamente hacia el, y  
una figura femenina salio de entre las sombras.  
  
"El Amo Deemon nos ha enviado por ti." LadyDevimon sonrio. "Puedes  
hacerlo de la manera facil y venir con nosotros, o hacerlo dificil. Entonces  
tendriamos que matarte. De todos modos, nuestro Amo no especifico si te  
queria vivo o muerto."  
  
"Me gustaria ir." Ryo dijo, tomando su digivice con su mano izquierda.  
"Pero tengo que subir esta montaña." El digivice brillo y un latigo de energia   
salio de la pantalla. "Si salen vivos, diganle a Deemon que si me quiere, que  
venga el mismo."  
  
"Tu lo pediste, pequeño." LadyDevimon dijo. "Ataquen!"  
  
Los tres Gazimon se lanzaron contra Ryo. El joven dio un paso atras, con  
el latigo dejo fuera de combate a uno, y con una patada acabo con el segundo.  
Al ver esto, el ultimo Gazimon retrocedio.  
  
"Son unos inutiles!" LadyDevimon gruño. Su mano se convirtio en un  
aguijon y mato al Gazimon. "Tendre que hacer esto yo sola. ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD!"  
  
"ATAQUE DE AGUIJON!" Ryo grito.  
  
Los datos que habian sido leidos por el digivice habian sido cargados  
en el simulador. Cuando Ryo lo activo, sobre su muñeca se extendio un luminoso  
aquijon, como el de Stingmon.  
  
Con el aguijon, Ryo corto a travez de la nube de murcielagos que  
LadyDevimon le envio. "Aun sin Cyberdramon, no soy presa facil." Le dijo.  
  
LadyDevimon estaba sorprendida. Le habian advertido que este humano  
tenia un extraño poder, pero nunca se imagino que podia usar las habilidades  
de otros digimons. Tendria que tener cuidado.  
  
"Eres fuerte." Le dijo. " Pero no me podras atacar en el aire." Levanto  
vuelo y se empezo a reir.  
  
"Eso es lo que crees..." Ryo dijo. Sin quitar su vista de LadyDevimon,  
empezo a apretar el boton derecho de su digivice.  
  
Tenia varias cartas cargadas en el simulador y sabia en cual memoria  
estaba cada una. "ALAS BLANCAS!"  
  
"Imposible... alas de Angemon?" LadyDevimon no creia que una luz salio  
del brazo derecho del humano y formo seis alas de energia en su espalda.  
  
Ryo subio al mismo nivel de LadyDevimon y empezo el combate aereo.  
  
Desafortunadamente, como Ryo no era un digimon, las habilidades que le  
dabdan las cartas solo le duraban la mitad del tiempo y pronto se quedo sin  
armas.  
  
********************************  
  
Cyberdramon sintio que algo estaba mal y regreso al campamento lo mas  
rapido posible.  
  
"Ryo!" Grito al ver a su Tamer en manos de LadyDevimon.  
  
La mujer demonio lo tenia agarrado del cuelo, contra un arbol y las  
garras de su mano derecha se habian transformado en una cuchilla que amenazaba  
con perforar el corazon del joven.  
  
"Sueltalo y pelea conmigo!" Demando el dragon.  
  
"Ni pienses que lo hare." LadyDevimon sonrio de manera maligna. "Me  
divertire con el antes de llevarlo con el Amo Deemon." Lamio la sangre que  
brotada de una herida en la frente de Ryo. "Y ni se te ocurra intentar salvarlo  
o tendras que buscar otro compañero."  
  
Cyberdramon gruño. Ryo nunca habia sido amenazado de esa manera y el  
nunca se habia sentido tan impotente. Era un sentimiento completamente   
desagradable, y lo hacia peor el hecho que podia sentir el temor de Ryo.  
  
Ryo cerro los ojos. Primero sintio los labios de LadyDevimon contra  
su cuello. Su respiracion se acelero cuando ella abrio su boca y sus colmillos  
empezaron a romper la piel. No pudo contener las lagrimas.  
  
"LadyDevimon!"  
  
"Que quieres, SkullSatamon!"LadyDevimon respondio al llamado, molesta  
por la interrupcion.  
  
"El Amo Deemon me envio para ver porque te has tardado tanto."  
SkullSatamon bajo al claro.  
  
"Tengo al muchacho, si es lo que el quiere saber." Respondio la mujer  
demonio. "Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco."  
  
"Sabemos que te gusta torturar a tus victimas." SkullSatamon se acerco.  
"Por eso me enviaron. El Amo quiere que lo lleves, antes que lo Niños Elegidos  
vengan en su ayuda."  
  
"Eres un aguafiestas."  
  
Durante la dicusion, Cyberdramon aprovecho para cargar su ataque. En  
cierto modo, agradecio la llegada de otro miembro del ejercito de la oscuridad,  
porque asi, LadyDevimon tendria su atencion en otro lado.  
  
"GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
SkullSatamon esquivo el ataque, pero LadyDevimon no tuvo tanta suerte.  
No estaba preparada para un ataque y el golpe la desintegro.  
  
"Ese digimon..." SkullSatamon murmuro al ver a Cyberdramon. "No es  
normal. Puedo sentir la oscuridad en el."  
  
Cyberdramon se lanzo contra SkullSatamon. El demonio se quito del  
camino y desaparecio. Cyberdramon estuvo alerta, esperando un ataque sorpresa,  
pero este no vino, asi que regreso al lado de su Tamer.  
  
El joven estaba de rodilals, su cuerpo temblando. El dragon se acerco  
cautelosamente y lo abrazo.  
  
"Ryo..." Dijo suavemente. "Estas bien?"  
  
Ryo asintio. "Solo son rasguños..." Se acomodo en los brazos de  
Cyberdramon. El calor del digimon lo hacia sentir seguro. "Solo... solo estoy  
asustado..." Su respiracion empezo a normalizarse. "Re-recuerdame de nunca  
volver a utilizar combos en el simulador..."  
  
Cyberdramon asintio. El simulador era tan peligroso como las cartas  
Device, ya que utilizaba la energia del que lo usara. Era excelente para   
batallas cortas, pero no para una pelea como la que el joven tuvo contra  
LadyDevimon.  
  
"Ryo..." Cyberdramon dijo, pero el Tamer no contesto. Exhausto por la  
pelea, ya estaba dormido.  
  
******************************  
  
Dos horas despues que Ryo empezo a subir la montaña, Leomon y  
Centaurumon llevaron a los Niños Elegidos y a los Tamers a una cueva cuyo otro   
extremo se abria cerca de un lado de agua rosada.  
  
"Donde estamos?" Pregunto Miyako.  
  
"En el continente Server." Dijo Taichi "La casa de Gennai esta dentro  
de ese lago."  
  
"En el continente?" Iori estaba desconcertado. "Pero si estamos en la  
Isla File."  
  
"En el Digimundo hay algunos portales que te pueden llevar de un lugar  
a otro." Taichi explico y luego vio a los tres Niños mas jovenes. "No me digan   
que no se dieron cuenta?"  
  
Los tres niños sacudieron la cabeza.  
  
"Bienvenidos Niños Elegidos." Se acerco un hombre de cabello cafe y  
ojos azules.  
  
"Gennai!" Taichi sonrio. "Tanto tiempo sin verte. Supe que has estado en  
contacto con Koushiro."  
  
"Asi es." Contesto Gennai. "Ademas de seguir entrenando a Yamato. Los  
demas niños vendran aqui pronto. Tambien vendran los Elegidos Internacionales."  
  
"Tan grave es la situacion?" Yamato pregunto.  
  
"Me temo que si. Hace unas horas notamos una flucutacion en el balance."  
Gennai cambio su atencion a los Tamers. "Ustedes deben los viajeros que  
acompañan a Akiyama Ryo. Ghinlonmon me dijo que los enviaria, pero no me dijo  
que tambien eran Elegidos."  
  
"Preferimos llamarnos Tamers." Jenrya le dijo.  
  
"Tamers..." Gennai repitio. "Igual que Ryo..." Hizo un gesto hacia el  
agua. "Bueno, pasen adelante. Adentro podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad."  
  
"Que hay de Ryo?" Takato pregunto. "Usted lo mando a subir esa montaña  
en la isla. Como sabra que estamos aqui? Que tal si lo atacan?"  
  
"Cuando llege a la cima, Piximon lo traera aca." Gennai le dijo. "En  
cuanto al peligro... es algo inevitable y necesario."  
  
"Si es alguna prueba, no es necesaria." Ruki le dijo. " Nuestro  
Digimundo es mas hostil que este y el paso ahi un año, sin mas compañia que la  
de Cy-dra."  
  
"No dudo que lo pueda hacer." Gennai dijo, no sabiendo como responder  
al tono de la niña. "Pero tiene que reacomodarse a este lugar."  
  
"Y porque nosotros no?" Pregunto Juri. "Este lugar es completamente  
diferente para nosotros."  
  
Gennai suspiro. Estos Tamers hacian demasiadas preguntas, y no les iba  
a decir que dejo a Ryo en la isla para distraer a Milleniumon, o al digimon que  
fuera el enemigo.  
  
"Nos escondes algo." Renamon lo agarro del cuello de sus vestimentas y  
gruño. "Dinos que es!"  
  
"Que hace tu digimon!" Taichi se dirigio a Ruki. "Dile que lo suelte."  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki vio a Taichi, y luego a Renamon. "Has lo que debas para  
que hable."  
  
"Escuchame." Renamon acerco su cara a la de Gennai. "Si algo le sucede  
a Cy-dra, lo pagaras con tu vida, asi que habla."  
  
Al ver que la zorra no soltaria a Gennai, los Niños Elegidos se  
prepararon para pelear. Los digimons de los Tamers hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Hasta que Leomon puso su mano en el hombro de Renamon. "Renamon." Dijo  
el leon. "El Sr. Gennai cree que un viejo enemigo de Akiyama esta involucrado.  
Dejo al muchacho en la isla para poder traerlos a salvo. Piximon lo traera  
despues."  
  
Al oir esto, Renamon solto bruscamente a Gennai y se rio suavemente.  
  
"Traelos de inmediato." Le dijo. "Milleniumon jamas le haria daño a Ryo."  
  
Yamato se tranquilizo y camino hacia el lago. "Solo fue un mal  
entendido." Dijo. "Mejor entremos y hablemos."  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Y otro capitulo corto. Por lo menos ya se empezaron a aparecer los malos.  
  
Hasta ahorita me vengo a acordar que las computadoras portatiles que tenian los  
Niños Elegigidos en 02 de llamaban terminal-D. Bueno, creo que es algo tarde  
para corregirlo.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	13. Capitulo 13

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Cuando Yama-chan hablo de un mal entendido, se referia a  
hecho de que Renamon casi mata a Gennai y se arma otra pelea por eso.  
  
YO: Las respuestas a tu preguntas: Los Tamers y los Niños Elegidos pelearan con  
Deemon, eventualmente. El Tamer de Quetza es sorpresa. Mientras Ryo y compañia  
estan en la dimesion de los Niños Elegidos Quetza, Kitsu y los otros Tamers  
estan teniendo sus propias aventuras (que escribire despuesito). Ryo ama a Ruki,  
Ruki tolera a Ryo... o por lo menos, eso es lo que ella dice.  
  
Diana Cat: Yama-chan se hace Guardian en mi imaginacion, eso lo explicara en el  
siguiente capitulo y tambien veremos quien es su otro compañero y como lo  
obtuvo, tambien se vera ahi. A que no se imaginan quien es... ja, ja, ja. Jen  
algo por Ruki, pero con tanto problema no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Ryo es caso aparte, en ese sentido. Pero si pienso escribir de eso, y  
profundizarlo cuando escriba de como Cyberdramon conquisto a Renamon.  
  
Hilari: Me alegro que te este gustando, cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacerla.  
Como puedes ver, trato de contestar lo mejor posible.  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato y Hilari: Ese es mi nickname completo, la explicacion de su  
significado esta en mi perfil... es demasiado largo y todavia estoy considerando  
agregar un nombre mas...  
  
Y ahora... el regreso de Ryo con los Tamers.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
Pasaron cuatro dias y no habia señal de Ryo, Cyberdramon y ese tal   
Piximon. Ruki se estaba desesperando y no era por la espera, sino por toda las  
personas que llegaban a casa de Gennai.  
  
Takato se unio a Daisuke y otro grupo de niños fanaticos de digimons.  
Jenrya encontro intereses comunes con Gennai, Koushiro, Iori, Miyako y Ken. Juri  
estaba a gusto con Sora, Mimi, Hikari y otras chicas. Shuichon estaba fascinada  
con Willis, el chico americano que tenia digimons gemelos, Terriermon y Ropmon.  
Calumon jugaba con cualquier digimon o niño que se le uniera. Pero Ruki se  
mantenia alejada de todos por gusto propio.  
  
Extrañaba a Ryo. Se habia acostumbrado a su persencia diaria, por mas  
moesta que haya sido en ocasiones. Si huviera estado ahi, la hubiera buscado, la  
hubiera invitado a unirse a uno de los grupos y hubiera insistido hasta que ella  
hubiera accedido o le hubiera gritado. O sino, se hubiera sentado junto a ella,  
sin decir una palabra, hasta que ella hubiera empezado a molestarlo.  
  
"RUki?" Renamon aparecio a la par de ella.  
  
"Que estara haciendo ese tonto..." Ruki murmuro. "No le deberia tomar  
tanto tiempo subir esa montaña."  
  
"Solo han pasado cuatro dias." Renamon le dijo. "Puede que lo esten  
tomando a la ligera o hayan encontrado un obstaculo."  
  
"No estas preocupada por Cy-dra?" Le pregunto Ruki.  
  
"Claro que me preocupa." Renamon le dijo. "Pero de nada sirve sentarse   
en la ventana y esperar que vengan. Si estos niños nos van a ayudar, seria mas  
provechoso conocerlos."  
  
Ruki suspiro. "No me interesa conocerlos." Dijo. "Ademas, de que voy a   
hablar con ellos?"  
  
"Ni siquiera lo has intentado." Renamon suspiro.  
  
"Oye Ruki!" La llamo Takato. "Estos chicos quieren ver como jugamos con  
las cartas! Me ayudas?"  
  
Eso si era algo con lo que Ruki se identificaba. Se levanto, saco sus  
cartas y se sento frente a Takato. "Aunque les advierto que sera un duelo corto."  
  
Y tal como ella dijo, Takato solo duro diez minutos.  
  
"Como pudiste ganarme si usa mis cartas mas fuertes?" Takato reclamo.  
  
"Estrategia." Ruki dijo. "Juegas igual que Hirokazu. Te concentras tanto  
en el ataque que ignoras tu defensa."  
  
"Hmmm..." Daisuke se rasco la cabeza, "Que fue lo que paso? Fue tan   
rapido que no entendi."  
  
"Juri." Ruki llamo a la otra chica. "No quieres jugar conmigo? Juegas  
mejor que Takato."  
  
Juri sonrio y se acerco, sacando susu cartas de su cartera. En su mano  
llevaba el titere que nunca soltaba. "Guau! Por supuesto que juega mejor." dijo  
el titere. "Todo lo aprendio de Ruki."  
  
"Oye..." Daisuke dijo suavemente en el oido de Takato. "Que hay con ese  
titere? No he visto que lo suelte."  
  
"Lo usa para decir las cosas que no puede decir." Takato le respondio.  
"Ya te acostumbraras."  
  
"O te acostumbras." Ruki revolvio sus cartas. "O te asusta cada vez que  
lo hace."  
  
"En serio?" Daisuke vio a Juri y luego a Takato. "Que miedo."  
  
"No da tanto miedo como Ruki..." Takato le respondio. "Hasta Cyberdramon  
le tiene miedo."  
  
Daisuke sacudio la cabeza cuando Juri se empezo a reir de la platica, y  
se preparo para ver el segundo duelo.  
  
A medio duelo, Renamon aparecio detras de Ruki y se agacho. "Ruki, ya  
vienen..."  
  
"Ya era tiempo." Ruki dijo. LE dio sus cartas a Renamon y se levanto  
"Termina el juego."  
  
Renamon vio las cartas, luego a Juri y volteo a ver en la direccion en  
la que Ruki se fue. "Ruki!" La llamo, pero su Tamer se habia alejado. "Esa  
chica... tambien estoy preocupada por Cy-dra."  
  
"Dile que ganaste." Juri sonrio y recogio sus cartas.  
  
"Oigan!" Las llamo Takato. "Que sucede? Porque se van tan repentinamente?"  
  
"Que no oiste?" Le dijo Juri. "Ryo ya viene."  
  
Al oir esto, Ken se levanto. Habia pasado estos dias interrogando a los  
Tamers acerca de su viejo amigo. Algunas cosas no tuvieron problemas en  
contarle, pero otras, prefirieron que el joven las dijera. Quien lo conocia  
mas era la chica, Makino Ruki. Aparentemente, Ryo tenia un año de vivir con la  
familia Makino en Tokyo. Para Ken, el comportamiento de Ruki hacia Ryo era un  
misterio. Por ams que ella dijera que lo odiaba, mas parecia una relacion de  
hermanos. No podia evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero Ryo parecia estar  
feliz con los Tamers. Era como si habia encontrado su lugar en la vida.  
  
El y los Niños Elegidos de Japon siguieron a los Tamers a la entrada de  
la casa de Gennai.  
  
Piximon estaba sentado en la cabeza de un pequeño dragon violeta. A la  
par de ellos, iba Ryo con una gran sonrisa, aunque estuviera lleno de pequeñas  
cortadas y moretes, como que si se hubiera peleado con todos los matones de las  
escuelas de Shinjuku.  
  
"Ya era tiempo." Ruki le dijo. "Que te tomo tanto subir esa montaña?"  
  
"No fue nada..." Ryo dijo, rascandose el cuello, tratando de cubrir una  
pequeña marca. "Lo que nos atraso fue un encuentro con tres Gazimon y   
LadyDevimon, y al dia siguiente un par de Devidramons, pero no fue nada que  
Cy-dra y yo no pudieramos manejar."  
  
"Eso veo..." Ruki vio el gesto de Ryo pero no dijo nada. "Aunque si  
Cy-dra regreso a ser Monodramon, es que uso toda su energia en algo."  
  
"En cuidarme?" Ryo dijo tentativamente.  
  
"Eres imposible..." Ruki sacudio su cabeza. Lo agarro bruscamente de la  
manga de su sueter y lo llevo a la casa. "Ve a bañarte!"  
  
"Si mama..." Ryo bromeo, lo que le gano un golpe de Ruki.  
  
Yamato se acerco a Gennai. "Gennai, podemos hablar con el antes de  
hablar con los demas? Tengo un presentimiento..."  
  
"Crees que sea un Guardian?" Gennai le pregunto "Tendremos que probarlo,  
pero no creo que podamos en estos momentos."  
  
"ESo veo..." Yamato dijo, "No creo que Makino se aleje de el."  
  
Al ver el intercambio entre Ryo y Ruki, Ken sacudio su cabeza.  
  
"Definitivamente son como hermanos." Dijo suavemente.  
  
"Huh?" Jenrya pregunto, "Que quieres decir?"  
  
"Ruki trata a Ryo como si fueran hermanos." Ken le explico, "Por lo  
menos esa impresion me da."  
  
Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa a una distancia prudente de Ruki.  
  
"Yo no trato a Shuichon de la manera en que Ruki trata a Ryo!" Protesto   
Jenrya.  
  
"Daisuke si lo hace." Ken empezo. "Preguntale sobre Jun y te dira que es  
la persona mas odiosa del universo, pero cuando Jun esta en problemas, Daisuke  
no duda en ayudarla." Ken sonrio. "Simplemente no le gusta admitir sus  
sentimientos, igual que Ruki."  
  
"No es cierto!" Ruki y Daisuke dijeron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo  
tono.  
  
Jenrya y Ken se rieron.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Ryo entro al agua caliente donde Monodramon ya estaba chapoteando con  
Calumon. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos cuando se recosto contra la pared de la bañera.  
Estaba exhausto. Ninguno de los dos habia dormido bien por mantenerse alerta de  
los ataques. Sentia que su cuerpo era un solo morete. Y lo unico que queria  
hacer era dormir, pero sentia que Ruki lo esperaba afuera con el botiquin.  
  
La puerta se abrio y se cerro suavemente, pero Ryo no le puso atencion.  
Hasta que Monodramon saludo alegremente.  
  
"Hola, Ruki!"  
  
"Ruki?!" Ryo dio la vuelta. Por suerte, habia vivido un año en una casa  
con cuatro mujeres que entraban y salian del baño cuando querian, y llevaba puesto  
su traje de baño. Pero no se acordaba de eso. "Que estas haciendo aqui? No  
puedes esperar a que termine?"  
  
"Claro que puedo esperar." Ruki sonrio, "Pero afuera te harian demasiadas  
pregunats sobre esto." Y toco la mordida en el cuello de Ryo. "No sabia que las  
LadyDevimon chuparan sangre."  
  
"Yo tampoco..." Ryo admitio. "Pero creo que a esta si le gustaba."  
  
Ruki empezo a tratar la herida.  
  
"Oye, Ruki..." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Puedo preguntarte algo sin que me  
golpees?"  
  
"Depende." Ruki contesto. "Si tu pregunta pone en riesgo tu vida o no."  
  
Ryo sonrio ligeramente. Debia haberse esperado esa respuesta. Cerro los  
ojos cuando Ruki puso demasiada presion en la herida.  
  
"No vas a preguntarme?" Ruki le dijo.  
  
"Porque lo haces?" Ryo pregunto finalmente. "Porque me cuidas de esa  
manera, cuando en una situacion normal eres..." No sabia como continuar sin  
ofenderla.  
  
"Cruel contigo? Te grito, te golpeo, te insulto, te molesto... no me  
agradas... pero cuando estas deprimido o herido te ayudo." Ruki lo vio  
directamente a los ojos. "Ya te lo dije antes. Si algo te pasa, Cy-dra se pone  
mal y si el se pone mal, Renamon se pone mal y no me gusta verla asi. Mi abuela  
te aprecia, tambien los cachorros, y aunque al principio a mi mama no le gusto  
la idea de que vivieras con nosotros, ella tambien te aprecia. Ya no digamos lo  
que te quieren tus padres..." Termino de tratar la herida poniendole una vendita.  
"Tendras que usar tu sueter o tu páñoleta para que no te hagan preguntas."  
  
Ryo asintio. "Y tu? Nadie dijo que es tu trabajo."  
  
"Tu no te cuidas." Ruki lo interrumpio. "Tienes en tu mente otras cosas,  
menos tu propia seguridad. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. Puedes decir que  
cuidarte mientars te hago la vida imposible es mi pasatiempo."  
  
"Gracias..." Ryosusurro y luego bostezo.  
  
"Buscame cuando termines." Ruki le ordeno, haciendo como si no lo oyo.  
"O que Monodramon me avise." se paro y salio.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ryo estaba tan cansado, que cuando termino, se puso su pijama, se fue  
a la habitacion que le habian asignado y se dejo caer en su futon.  
  
Cayo dormido de un solo y no sintio cuando Ruki y Monodramon entraron.  
  
"Ryo..." Ruki trato de despertarlo, pero no recibio respuesta. "Despierta,  
Akiyama." Dijo en un tono mas fuerte.  
  
Al ver que era imposible despertar a Ryo, sacudio la cabeza y lo cubrio  
con una sabana. Monodramon se acomodo a la par de su Tamer.  
  
"No tienes hambre?" Ruki le pregunto. "Es bien temprano."  
  
Monodramon sacudio su cabeza pero el estomago le gruño.  
  
"Se que no quieres dejar el lado de tu Tamer." Le dijo Ruki, "Pero el  
estara bien. Solo necesita descansar." Cuando el pequeño dragon se mostro  
inseguro, Ruki se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza. "No te preocupes por el, no  
lo dejaremos solo, verdad Renamon?"  
  
La zorra se aparecio de entre las sombras. "Lo estare vigilando." Le  
dijo a su pareja. "y les avisare si algo sucede. "Diciendo esto, beso la frente  
de Monodramon y se sento. "Tienes que recuperar tus energias para la pelea con  
Deemon."  
  
Monodramon asintio y acompaño a Ruki al comedor.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Como esta?" Pregunto Ken, cuando Ruki entro al comedor.  
  
"Esta dormido." Ruki se sento junto a el y empezo a comer.  
  
Monodramon se acomodo frente a una montaña de frutas que estaba siendo  
arrasada por los digimons. Cuendo estuvo satisfecho, se puso a jugar con V-mon,  
Calumon y Guilmon. De vez en cuando, algo llamaba su atencion, lo curioseaba un  
rato y regresaba al juego.  
  
"Crei que el temperamento de un digimon no cambiaba aunque evolucionara."  
Ken dijo al ver que el pequeño dragon era completamente diferente a su etapa  
ultra.  
  
"Recuerda que ZeedMilleniumon forma parte de Cy-dra." Ruki contesto.  
"Es posible que domine mas en la etapa ultra. Monodramon es Monodramon, y  
aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Strikedramon, se que Ryo es el  
dominante en Justimon, la etapa mega."  
  
"Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Taichi.  
  
"Con que cosa?" Ruki lo vio.  
  
"Te entendio que Akiyama es la personalidad dominante en la etapa mega  
de Monodramon." Taichi se veia confundido.  
  
"Desafortunadamente Justimon es igual de engreido e insoportable que  
Ryo." Ruki suspiro. "Ryo, Jenrya, Takato y yo nos unimos con nuestros  
compañeros para alcanzar la etapa mega."  
  
Al oir esto, los Niños Elegidos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban  
haciendo. ¿Como era posible que un humano se fusionara con un digimon?  
  
"Quiere decir que ustedes no lo hace?" Takato le pregunto a Daisuke,  
"Entonces como llegan sus digimons a la etapa mega?"  
  
Taichi y Yamato se vieron mutuamente. Los Tamers eran mas extraños de   
lo que creian.  
  
"Este..." Taichi se rasco la nariz. "Solo Agumon, Gabumon y Paildramon  
pueden llegar a la etapa mega bajo ciertas condiciones... el Ropmon de Wallace  
tambien llego a la etapa mega una vez, pero estaba infectado por un virus..."  
  
Yamato asintio. "Los digimons mas poderosos que tenemos son   
Imperialdramon y Omegamon, quien es la evolucion Jogress de Wargremon y  
Metalgarurumon.."  
  
"Parece que los Tamers tienen una participacion mas activa con sus  
compañeros." Gennai dijo. "Lastima que Ryo este dormido. Me gustaria saber  
como se adapto al sistema."  
  
"Hace unos dias." Ken empezo, "Ryo me enseño un digivice diferente a un  
D-3. Pero no me dijo como lo obtuvo."  
  
"Ha de haber aparecido cuando se formo el digihuevo de Monodramon,"  
Jenrya empezo. "Nosotros lo llamamos digivice, pero mi papa y sus amigos lo  
conocen como D-poder." Le dio su digivice a Koushiro. "El diseño lo hiceron hace  
años..." Y se alejaron de la mesa, hablando sobre el digivice de los Tamers.  
  
"Y eso que no nos han visto usar las cartas..." Takato le susurro a  
Ruki. "Todos ellos van a querer uno igual."  
  
"Que?!" Oyeron a Koushiro "Como funciona eso de las cartas?"  
  
"Jenrya!" Ruki grito con ganas de matar a su amigo.  
  
"No es mi culpa." Jenrya le dijo. "El me pregunto por los sensores del  
lector."  
  
"Entonces tu se lo explicas." Ruki cruzo los brazos. "Y nada de estar  
ofreciendo demostraciones. Seria un gasto innecesario de energia."  
  
"Cada carta tiene programada sus datos. Normalmente se usan en el lector  
de cartas para conocer su efecto en un momento determinado del juego. Tambien  
se pueden usar en un juego de computadoras. Pero cuando nosotros las leemos en  
nuestros divigices, les dan a nuestros compañeros habilidades extra, incluso los  
ataques de un digimon de otro tipo."  
  
"Y no nos pueden enseñar?" Daisuke pregunto.  
  
"Tendran que esperar a una batalla." Ruki dijo, molesta.  
  
"En serio?" Daisuke le empezo a hacer ojos de cachorrito. "Ni siquiera  
algo pequeño? Por fa?" Al ver que el encanto Motomiya no funciono, agacho la  
cabeza. "No es justo..."  
  
"No te sientas tan mal." Takato puso su mano en el hombro de Daisuke,  
"Ese tipo de miradas no funcionan con Ruki. Y mejor ni intentes la mirada   
'Bambi'. Eso la enfurece..."  
  
"Takato!" Ruki quizo golpear al Takato, pero este se escabullo y  
comenzo una persecusion por toda la habitacion.  
  
**********************************  
  
Escondido en las tinieblas, SkullSatamon sonrio. Habia encontrado el  
lugar donde Gennai tenia la niño con la semilla de la oscuridad. Fue facil, fue  
solo cuestion de sentir la energia oscura que emitia el digimon ultra, una  
energia que un digimon normal no sentiria, pero que era familiar para un  
digimon de la oscuridad.  
  
Lo mejor de todo es que Ichijouji Ken, el niño con la semilla que  
Deemon busco originalmente, tambien estaba ahi. Y aunque iba a ser dificil  
sacarlos, ya que Gennai habia convocado a los Niños Elegidos de todo el mundo,  
capturar las dos semillas hacian que el riesgo valiera la pena.  
  
Despues de asegurarse que no lo habian detectado, regreso al portal  
que lo llevaria al Mar de la Oscuridad y con Deemon.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Oh si, todavia falta un poco para las peleas, pero pronto estaran.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como  
postre. 


	14. Capitulo 14

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
YO: Cierta pareja que no quiere reconocerlo, no lo hara en este fic, sino que en  
otro. (Pobre Ryo-chan, no para de sufrir). Lo que esta pasando el el hogar de  
los Tamers tambien se sabra en ese oto fic. El Tamer de Quetza se sabra cuando  
Takato y compañia regresen a casa. y los puppy face no funcionan conmigo, asi  
como la cara Bambi de Daisuke no funciono con Ruki en el cap. anterior.  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: No te preocupes, yo tambien me desespere un poco cuando FF  
cerro, pero entiendo porque lo hicieron. Bueno, aqui esta lo que le pasa a  
Ken-chan y a Ryo-chan.   
  
Oh si, Deemon esta feliz porque ya podra tener lo que buscaba, ZeedMilleniumon  
me ha estado amenazando, preguntando si volvera a aparecer, y Yama-chan da una  
version super resumida de lo que le paso  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Ryo desperto a las ocho de la mañana, segun la hora en su digivice,  
desorientado y con una gran hambre. El lugar le era desconocido, pero cuando  
vio a Monodramon junto a el y Ruki con Renamon dormidas en el otro extremo de  
la habitacion, se tranquilizo.  
  
"Buenos dias, Joven Akiyama." Dijo una voz formal y algo familiar.  
  
Ryo se sento. "Piedmon!" Tomo su digivice y se preparo para despertar  
a Monodramon.  
  
"Tomalo con calma, quieres?" Yamato le dijo desde la puerta. "Piedmon  
es..."  
  
"El lider de los Dark Masters!" Ryo lo interrumpio "Y tambien trabajo  
para Milleniumon!"  
  
"Una razon mas para confiar en el." Yamato sonrio. A pesar de todo lo  
que el Tamer sabia y habia visto, todavia era posible agarrarlo por sorpresa.  
"Es mi otro compañero." Dijo por fin, "Pero es una larga historia que solo  
Gennai y los Niños Elegidos de Japon conocemos." Se acerco y le ofrecio su mano.  
"Me imagino que tienes hambre, y queremos aprovechar que todos estan dormidos,  
para hablar contigo con tranquilidad."  
  
"Hablar conmigo?" Ryo pregunto, sospechoso. "Sobre que?"  
  
"Sobre lo que ocurrio." Yamato le contesto. "Sobre tu relacion con  
Milleniumon... en particular, sobre tu extraña habilidad y la posibilidad de que  
tu seas como yo." Suspiro al ver que el Tamer no se movia. "No te preocupes,  
nadie va a saber lo que hablemos y te contare la historia de Piedmon y de como  
casi mate a mis amigos."  
  
Ryo asintio y tomo la mano de Yamato para levantarse. "Monodramon  
tambien?" Y señalo a Ruki. "Que hay de ellaS? Ruki me matara si despierta y no  
me vea."  
  
"Monodradon puede venir, despues te todo, tambien le concierne." Le  
dijo Yamato. "Hablamos con Renamon cuando entramos. Sabe que estaras con  
nosotros y le dira a Ruki cuando despierte."  
  
Ryo suspiro. Todavia no estaba seguro de esto y por alguna extraña  
razon su inseguridad no tenia nada que ver con Piedmon. "Quiero..." Empezo.   
"Quiero que Ken este presente... nunca le escondi nada y no pienso empezar  
ahora."  
  
Yamato asintio. "Esta bien, ire por el." Se dio la vuelta para abrir la  
puerta. "Tomate tu tiempo. Gabumon te esperara afuera para llevarte con Gennai."  
  
"No te preocupes por eso." Ryo sonrio ligeramente. "Conozco este lugar  
bastante bien."  
  
********************************  
  
"Lo encontraron." Puppetmon dijo cuando Yamato y Piedmon salieron de la  
habitacion.  
  
"A que te refieres?" Pregunto el joven.  
  
"Metalseadramon vio a SkullSatamon merodeando en el bosque." Contesto el  
titere. "Kiwimon y Floramon lo confirmaron."  
  
"Pero como..." Yamato quedo pensativo.  
  
"Has sentido el aura que emite el compañero de Akiyama?" Piedmon  
pregunto y Yamato asintio. "Solo los digimons de la oscuridad lo pueden sentir.  
Es posible que SkullSatamon haya seguido el restro."  
  
"Maldicion..." Yamato sacudio su cabeza. "Porque no le puse mas atencion  
a eso? Ni modo." Empezo a caminar. "Ire por Ken. Ustedes reportense con Gennai."  
  
Piedmon y Puppetmon asintieron y se fueron por otro lado del pasillo.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ryo, Ken y Wormmon escucharon con atencion la historia de como Yamato,  
gracias a un fallido intento de Puppetmon de controlarlo, descubrio poderes  
dormidos en su interior, se convirtio en el lider de los Dark Masters y ataco  
con toda su fuerza a los Niños Elegidos. Hasta que la traicion de Mugendramon y  
la muerte de Piedmon hicieron que comprendiera el verdadero significado de la  
amistad y recapacitara sobre lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Era una historia que ken ya conocia, pero que nunca se aburria de oirla.  
Despues de todo, le enseño a no lamentarse sobre su tiempo como el Digimon  
Kaiser, sino que lo viera como una experiencia cruel, pero necesaria para la  
lucha contra la oscuridad.  
  
Monodramon, quien habia estado alternando su atencion entre la historia  
y todas las cosas que Gennai tenia en su recinto, regreso al lado de su Tamer al  
acabar la historia. Sonrio cuando Ryo lo empezo a acariciar.  
  
"Es muy interesante." Ryo dijo, "Explica porque Mugendramon busco los  
datos de Quimeramon, para fusionarse y volverse mas poderoso... pero, eso que  
tiene que ver conmigo? En serio creen que soy un Guardian?"  
  
"Tengo la habilidad de usar, en su totalidad, el poder escondido de todos  
los emblemas conocidos." Yamato le dijo. "Piedmon dice que la sangre del  
Digimundo corre en mis venas, aunque aun no se que quiere decir con eso." Se  
acerco a Ryo. "Tu estas intimamente ligado a uno de los digimons de la oscuridad  
mas peligrosos que hay."  
  
"Eso no es ningun poder especial. Milleniumon se convirtio en mi  
compañero cuando nacio." Ryo explico. "Aparentemente cuando Mugendramon y  
Quimeramon se fusionaron no esperaban ligarse a un niño humano."  
  
"Tienes la habilidad de manejar a cualquier digimon, compañero de  
alguien o salvaje, con un digivice que no es tuyo o sin el." Yamato explico.  
Aun asi, Ryo se mostro esceptico. Yamato suspiro. "Como explicas que con el D-3  
de Daisuke lograste que V-Mon evolucionara a XV-Mon? Ademas del hecho que   
lograste la evolucion Jogress con Ken y Stingmon."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ryo se quedo pensativo. "Suerte?" Luego sacudio su cabeza "Yo  
que se... que quieres que diga? Como se que no es algo que cualquiera puede  
hacer si lo deseea? Tienen pruebas?"  
  
"Ryo..." Ken dijo suavemente. "Calmate..."  
  
"Preguntale a Ken." Yamato siguio tranquilamente. "Ya hicimos la prueba.  
V-Mon y su D-3 ya estaban ligados a Daisuke antes que tu supieras de la  
existencia del Digimundo. DAisuke y la chica Mexicana, Rosa, intercambiaron  
digivice y digimon."  
  
"Rosa estaba emocionada de patrullar el Digimundo conmigo." Continuo Ken.  
"Pero Yamato no nos dijo que al cabo de un par de dias iba a lanzarnos un ataque  
sorpresa, con digimons ultra. Nos dieron una gran paliza y V-Mon no pudo  
evolucionar a la etapa adulta."  
  
"Yo tambien lo intente y fue en vano." Yamato sacudio su cabeza. "Ni  
siquiera con el poder del emblema del Valor."  
  
"Aun asi, eso no prueba nada." Ryo dijo.  
  
"Lo se. Cuando me lo dijeron, tampoco habian pruebas." Yamato asintio  
"Solo lo supe con el tiempo. ESperamos que tu caso sea igual."  
  
"Si resulta ser cierto..." Ryo dirigio su vista a Gennai. "Que pasaria  
entonces?"  
  
"Te tendria que entrenar como lo estoy haciendo con Yamato." Gennai le  
dijo.  
  
"Pues espero que no sea cierto." Ryo dijo bruscamente. "Ya estoy metido  
en suficientes problemas." Se levanto y empezo a caminar en la habitacion.  
"Desapareci de este mundo por cinco años y es posible que mis padres ya me  
hayan declarado muerto. Tengo una nueva vida y mis amigos en la dimension de los  
Tamers y no estoy preparado para dejar atras todo eso... no lo soportaria, asi  
como no sorpotaria perder a mi compañero..."  
  
"Si resulta ser cierto, no podras huir." Yamato le advirtio. "El  
Digimundo te reclamara, asi como lo hizo conmigo."  
  
"Yamato!" Gennai le señalo al joven para que no siguiera. "Desafortunadamente,  
no hay manera de saberlo. En el caso de Yamato, las profecias eran confusas.  
Incluso hubo un momento en que creimos que Takeru era el Guardian... hasta que  
ocurrio el accidente que tomo la vida de Yamato. Las profecias relacionadas con  
Milleniumon ni siquiera mencionan a un niño..."  
  
"Aunque sea cierto, no tengo que aceptarlo..." Ryo empezo.  
  
"Puedo arreglar con Ghinlonmon para que te vigile y te quedes con los  
otros Tamers." Sonrio Gennai. "Aparentemente, Zutsemon necesita el apoyo de un  
Guardian, aunque no lo quiera admitir."  
  
Ryo cruzo los brazos y suspiro. Por lo visto, no tenia otra salida.  
"Personalmente, preferiria trabajar con Bahuimon..." Dijo suavemente, recordando  
lo emocionado que se habia sentido al ver al gigantesco tigre blanco. Decidio  
cambiar de tema. "No hay manera de sacar esta cosa de mi brazo?" Pregunto,  
refiriendose a la semilla implantada en su brazo.  
  
Gennai sacudio su cabeza. "Los que Oikawa implanto en los niños eran  
copias que eventualmente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Pero la que esta en  
Ken permanece inactiva y no la podemos eliminar." Gennai tomo el brazo de Ryo   
subio la manga del sueter y estudio la inscripcion. "Es identico al programa  
encriptado en el aro maligno."  
  
"Algo asi escuche..." Ryo dijo sarcasticamente. Estaba aburrido de  
escuchar lo mismo.  
  
"Es imposible." Gennai dijo. "Tu cuerpo ya la absorbio y esta activa."  
  
"No me siento diferente a como era antes de este incidente..." Ryo vio  
a Monodramon. "Zeed me dijo que el proposito original de la semilla era  
controlarme, pero que la mia y la de Ken se desarrollaron de maneras diferentes  
y dieron resultados inesperados."  
  
"Sigues saliendo mal en matematicas?" Le pregunto Ken, "Porque a mi me  
hizo un genio."  
  
Ryo asintio tristemente. "Soy cuatro años mayor que Ruki y estoy tres  
grados arriba que ella, pero ella entiende los problemas mejor que yo. LLevo  
un mes con ella como instructora."  
  
"No has cambiado en nada." Ken se rio.  
  
"Disculpen..." Iori entro repentinamente, claramente agitado. "Pero  
tenemos problemas, Skullsatamon esta afuera, demandando que le entregemos a  
Ken y Akiyama!"  
  
"Maldicion..." Yamato gruño. "Gabumon! Piedmon! Vamos!"  
  
"Wormmon, estas listo?" Ken le dijo a su compañero.  
  
"Si!" Wormmon asintio."  
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo saco su digivive. "Vamos!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Cuando salieron de la casa de Gennai, se encontraron con Skullsatamon  
frene a un ejercito formado por Megadramons, Devidramons y unos cuantos  
Devimons.  
  
Los digimons de los Niños Elegidos evolucionaron a la etapa adulta. Ken  
se paro junto a Daisuke, y Ryo se fue al lado de los Tamers, quienes parecian  
estar bien tranquilos y sus digimons no habian evolucionado.  
  
Skullsatamon dio un paso al frente. "Entregenme a los niños que poseen  
las semillas de la oscuridad y nadie saldra lastimado."  
  
"No creas que te entregare a mi compañero sin una pelea!" Monodramon le  
dijo.  
  
"No permitire que vuelvan a lastimar a Ken!" Dijo Wormmon.  
  
"Les doy otra oportunidad." Skullsatamon extendio su mano. "Entregenme  
a los niños!"  
  
"JA!" Ruki cruzo los brazos. "Puedes intertar llevartelos. Los Tamers  
no somos tan debiles como los Niños Elegidos." Sonrio malignamente. "No  
tenemos ningun problema en eliminarte del mapa."  
  
"Ustedes los desearon. Ataquen!"  
  
"Listos?" Takato le pregunto a sus compañeros sacando su digivice y   
una tarjeta que se volvio azul. Los Tamers asintieron.  
  
"CAMBIO DE CARTA! EVOLUCION MATRIX!"  
  
Los Niños Elegidos vieron sorprendidos como una luz salio de la frente  
de Calumon y de los digivices, se elevo al cielo, para luego cubrir a los  
digimons.  
  
"Guilmon digivolve a... Growlmon! Growlmon digivolve a... MegaloGrowlmon!"  
  
"Terriemon digivolve a... Gargomon! Gargomon digivolve a... Rapidmon!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve a... Kyubimon! Kyubimon digivolve a... Taomon!"  
  
"Ropmon digivolve a... Antiramon!"  
  
"Monodramon digivolve a... Cyberdramon!"  
  
Daisuke quedo con la boca abierta. "Increible... pueden llegar a la etapa  
ultra asi nomas..."  
  
"Daisuke!" Lo reprendio Miyako. "Este no es el momento de admirarlos!"  
  
"Cierto!" Daisuke vio a Ken, D-3 en mano. "Listo?"  
  
"XV-MON!" "Stingmon!" "Jogress evolve a... Paildramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!" "Tailmon!" "Jogress evolve a... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Angemon!" "Ankylomon!" "Jogress evolve a... Shakoumon!"  
  
"Porque nosotros no podemos hacer eso?" Pregunto Takato.  
  
"No tenemos la necesidad!" Ryo le dijo.  
  
"Presten atencion a la batalla!" Ruki les llamo la atencion. "Ryo detras  
de ti..!"  
  
Tres Devidramon se acercaron peligrosamente a Ryo, pero el joven los  
vio tranquilamente.  
  
"GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
El ataque de Cyberdramon acabo con los los tres digimons.  
  
El ejercito de Skullsatamon era decimado por los Tamers, mientras que  
los Niños Elegidos solo trataban de incapacitarlos.  
  
"Akiyama!" Lo llamo Taichi." Es eso realmente necesario!?"  
  
"Si quieres mantenerte con vida!" Le respondio Ryo, usando su latigo  
para alejar un Devimon de Shuichon. "De lo contrario, regresaran!"  
  
Para probar su punto, un Devimon que el Monochromon de Rosa habia dejado  
inconsciente, se arremetio contra Taichi.  
  
"FUEGO RAPID!" Rapidmon disparo varios misiles contra el Devimon y  
cuando lo destruyo, absorbio la informacion.  
  
"CAMBIO DE CARTA!" Juri empezo, "CONEXION S DE SUPERVELOCIDAD!"  
  
"GOLPE DEL REY BESTIA!" Leomon acabo con un Megadramon.  
  
Al ver a su ejercito derrotado, Skullsatamon entro en la batalla,  
velozmente golpeando a los digimons de los Niños Elegidos, regresandolos a la  
etapa de entrenamiento.  
  
"CYBERDRAMON!" Ryo grito cuando Skullsatamon se dirigio a su compañero.  
"CAMBIO DE CARTA! CARTA DEVICE! LANZAS REALES!"  
  
Cyberdramon cruzo las lanzas para bloquear la guadaña.  
  
"Siento la oscuridad en ti." Le dijo Skullsatamon. "Porque luchas contra  
nosotros?"  
  
"Soy un digimon de la oscuridad." Cyberdramon admitio. "Pero no soy  
como ustedes..."  
  
"Tener un compañero humano te ha vuelto debil. Entregamelo! Devimon te  
aceptaria como uno de sus generales. Con el poder de la semilla de la oscuridad  
seriamos invencibles! No necesitarias de un humano!"  
  
"NUNCA!" Cyberdramon rugio. Al forcejear con Skullsatamon su cuerpo  
despidio un aura que tomo la forma de una criatura de dos cabezas y hablo con  
tres voces. "Akiyama Ryo es mi Tamer! Aunque yo sea un digimon de la oscuridad,  
he jurado protegerlo con mi vida!"  
  
"Entonces eres un tonto." Skullsatamon le tiro una patada. "Tendre que  
destruirte! Es una lastima, tenias potencial."  
  
Cyberderamon esquivo la patada, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo lanzo contra  
un arbol, clavandole una de las lanzas para inmovilizarlo.  
  
"Que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Skullsatamon. "Es muy tarde para tus amigos.  
Por lo menos uno de los Niños ya esta en nuestro poder."  
  
Ryo dio la vuelta y vio que varios de los Niños Elegidos, digimons y  
Ken, estaban en las garras de los Devidramon y Megadramon.  
  
"No..." Dijo suavemente, pero luego vio entre ellos se llevaban a Ruki,   
Jenrya, Juri, Guilmon y Terriemon. "Maldicion! Ruki!"  
  
Cyberdramon clavo la segunda lanza en la cabeza de Skullsatamon y  
rapidamente absorbio los datos. Luego corrio al lado de su Tamer, permitiendole  
montar en su espalda. Podia sentir que Ryo se estaba enfureciendo ya que solo  
podrian salvar a unos niños.  
  
"Señorita Juri!" Leomon grito y una luz salio de digivice que Juri  
sostenia. "Leomon digivolve a... SaberLeomon!"  
  
El giganteso leon salto para clavarle sus colmillos al Devidramon en el  
brazo. El dragon grito de dolor y solto a Juri y Terriermon.  
  
"Acercate a ese!" Ryo ordeno a Cyberdramon, activando su latigo.  
  
Cyberdramon asintio y volo hacia el Devidramon. Ryo lo aprisiono con su  
latigo, para evitar perderlo.  
  
"GARRAS EXTERMINADORAS!"  
  
Sorprendido por el ataque, el Devidramon solto a los otros niños y  
Cyberdramon se tiro en picada para salvarlos.  
  
"Maldicion..." Ryo gruño. "Los demas ya estan muy lejos..." En ese  
momento sintio una onda de oscuridad que se dirigia hacia ellos. "Cy-dra! Atras  
de nosotros.  
  
Cyberdramon ya lo habia sentido y dio la vuelta, pero ya era tarde. Por  
suerte para Ryo, su compañero recibio la fuerza completa del ataque, pero como  
estaban en el aire, perdio el equilibrio y cayo.  
  
Lo ultimo que vio fue a Cyberdramon regresando a su etapa de  
entrenamiento.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
A que no se imaginaban que Piedmon era compañero de Yama-chan.  
  
Diccionario:  
-MegaloGrowlmon: Nombre japones de WarGrowlmon  
-Tailmon: Nombre japones de Gatomon.  
  
Vamos, se que hay otras personas, ademas de YO, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Diana Cat y  
Hilari, que estan leyendo esto. En cuanto a Prue Hiragizawa y Kai-chan, no estoy  
segura, pero espero que sigan conmigo. Asi que, esas otras personas, por favore  
digan algo. Si esta bueno, si hay errores, si puedo mejorar. Bueno, las criticas  
constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra   
como postre. 


	15. Capitulo 15

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: y porque a todos los Tamers, si es solo Ruki la que anda  
insultando a los Niños Elegidos? Creo que Ruki necesita novio para dejar de ser  
tan pedante. En cuanto a Ryo-chan y Ken-chan, todo es parte de un plan de   
Deemon, para encerrarlos juntos en una habitacion y no dejarlos salir hasta que   
confisen sus sentimientos el uno a otro, jejejeje...(son bromas, Ryo-chan y   
Ken-chan son como hermanos. Pero Ryo-chan y Osamu ya es otra cosa...).  
  
YO: Ogremon no sale. Esta mas dificil incluirlo aqui, pero si saldra en otro  
de los fics que tengo planeados. Ryo-chan le declara su amor a Deemon, y  
Ruki-chan y Ken-chan lo matan... son bromas.  
  
Por lo visto, tendre que escribir la historia de Yama-chan y Piedmon. Entonces  
ya seria tres fanfics mas de digimon para escribir.  
  
Y se aparece Deemon, con un hermoso bronzeado, despues de haberse dado la vida  
buena en el mar de la oscuridad.  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
Daisuke regreso de patrullar el lugar, buscando por donde Deemon se pudo  
haber ido. Pero lo unico que habia hallado fue el D-3 de Ken.  
  
Aunque los Niños no estaban lastimados, muchos digimons si y la casa de  
Gennai parecia un hospital veterinario.  
  
Habian sufrido perdidas... las tropas de Deemon secuestraron a la mitad  
de los Niños Elegidos y otros tantos digimons, muchos separados de sus  
compañeros. En cuanto a los Tamers, tambien habian sufrido perdidas. A pesar de  
su esfuerzo, Saberleomon fue atacado por tres Megadramons y recapturado junto  
a Juri.  
  
El misterio era porque Deemon se llevo a Monodramon, dejando atras a  
Ryo.  
  
"Akiyama sigue igual?" Daisuke le pregunto a Yamato, mientras V-Mon se  
fue a consolar a Minomon.  
  
"Sigue en esa esquina, en un trance, culpandose de lo que ha pasado."  
Yamato señalo al Tamer. La marca de la semilla de la oscuridad se habia extendido  
en todo su brazo y Renamon estaba junto a el, hablandole suavemente. Yamato  
suspiro, recordando una experiencia parecida. "Si sigue asi, Gennai tendra una  
caverna laberintica en su casa."  
  
"Es suficiente." Miyako camino hacia Ryo y lo sacudio. "Deja de  
lamentarte, Akiyama! No eres el unico que ha sufrido perdidas. En lugar de eso,  
deberias ayudarnos a buscar a Deemon!"  
  
Lentamente, Ryo levanto la vista. "Y que puedo hacer?" Pregunto  
suavemente. "Si intento hacer algo, Deemon podria lastimar a los niños que estan  
en su poder. Lo unico que puedo hacer es esperar a que aparezca y entregarme a-"  
  
"RYO!" Renamon lo abofeteo. "No puedo creer que este oyendo esto de ti!  
Puede tu hayas perdido mas que los demas, pero eso no es excusa para sentirte  
derrotado!"  
  
"Renamon..."  
  
Daisuke se acerco, tomo las manos de Ryo y puso el D-3 de Ken en ellas.  
  
Ryo vio el D-3 como si fuera un bicho raro y sacudio su cabeza. "No se  
si pueda hacerlo." Dijo.  
  
"V-Mon me dijo que puedes manejar a cualquier digimon." Daisuke le dijo,  
ignorando las palabras del Tamer. "Sin importar quien sea su compañero."  
  
Ryo vio a Renamon y luego a Daisuke.  
  
"No te pongas asi." Continuo Daisuke. "Si yo me hubiera puuesto asi la  
vez que Oikawa se llevo a Ken, hubiera perdido a mi mejor amigo. Pienso ir a  
rescatar a Ken y los demas y te quiero pedir un favor. Ayudame."  
  
"Como?" Ryo pregunto suavemente.  
  
"Siendo tu mismo." Renamon respondio por Daisuke.  
  
"ASi es" Daisuke sonrio. "Puedes hacer que Wormmon evolucione a Stingmon,  
asi podran evolucionar a Paildramon con XV-Mmon." Puso sus manos en los hombros  
de Ryo. "Ayudame a que evolucione a Imperialdramon y yo me encargare de manejarlo.  
Asi tu podras rescatar a Cyberdramon y demostrarle a Deemon quien es el Tamer  
Legendario!"  
  
"Por favor..." Renasmon imploro. "Ayudame a rescatar a Ruki ya Cy-dra."  
  
Ryo apreto el D-3 contra su pecho. Respiro profundamente, saco su  
digivice y se levanto.  
  
"Ya te sientes mejor?" Le pregunto Minoon. "Quiere decir que iremos por  
Ken?"  
  
"Claro que si!" Ryo sonrio de una manera determinada. Cuando lo hizo, el  
D-3 brillo y Minomon evoluciono a Wormmon. "Quiero pedir disculpas por como me  
puse."  
  
"No te precupes." Yamato sonrio. "A muchos nos ha pasado."  
  
Aun asi, Renamon no podia dejar de sentirse preocupada. Las inscripciones  
en el brazo de Ryo no habian disminuido.  
  
************************************  
  
"Ryo..." Kyubimon pregunto mientras corria en la direccion indicada.  
"Como puedes saber que esta es la direccion correcta?"  
  
"Mujer de poca fe." Ryo se rio, sosteninedose fuertemente de la melena  
de la zorra. "Es Zeed... activo la semilla en Ken y ambas se estan atrayendo...  
solo estoy siguiendo esa atraccion. Puedes sentir a Cy-dra o a Ruki? Quisiera  
que Cy-dra y yo tuvieramos la telepatia que tienes con Ruki..."  
  
"Parece que Ruki esta inconsciente..."Kyubimon le contesto.  
  
"Estas bien, Akiyama?" Daisuke pregunto, cuando Raidramon corrio a la  
par de Kyubimon, "Te noto un poco palido."  
  
Ryo asintio. "Es solo que nunca habia manejado a tanto digimon... mucho  
menos ayudarlos a evolucionar." E indico a los digimons cuyos compañeros  
humanos habian sido secuestrados.  
  
"Quieres que decansemos?" Yamato pregunto del otro lado, montando a  
Garurumon.  
  
"No." Ryo sacudio la cabeza."Estare bien y no sabemos lo que Deemon le  
puede estar haciendo a los niños."  
  
"Veo algo!" Miyako grito desde Aquilamon. "Una fortaleza!"  
  
Ryo vio a su alrededor. La zona le era familiar y sonrio. "Esto es a  
nuestra ventaja. La vieja fortaleza de Zeed y no creo que haya cambiado mucho."  
  
"Tiene entradas secretas?" Daisuke pregunto, emocionado por la  
posibilidad de una operacion secreta de rescate.  
  
"No. Solo tiene una entrada, pero su interior es un gran laberinto. No  
nos perderemos. Solo hay una habitacion lo suficientemente grande..." Ryo se bajo  
de Kyubimon cuando estuvienron cerca de la entrada principal. "Tengo que acabar  
con esto... no importa si Zeed y yo somos destruidos."  
  
*****************************  
  
Ken recupero la conciencia con un dolor en el cuello. Al abrir los ojos  
vio que estaba encadenado a una pared de lo que parecia un gran salon de trono.  
No era el unico prisionero. Varios niños y digimons, tanto Elegidos como Tamers  
tambien estaban encadenados. Junto a el estaban encadenados Ruki y Monodramon,  
pero no habia señales de Ryo.  
  
Se dio cuenta que una especie de energia oscura emanaba de su cuerpo y  
era absorbido por el pequeño dragon violeta, quien tenia su mirada fija en  
alguien en el centro de la habitacion.  
  
Deemon movio du cabeza y Monodramon interrumpio la transferencia de  
energia. El digimon demonio se acerco al pequeño dragon y lo obligo a verlo  
directamente a los ojos.  
  
"Eres un digimon de la oscuridad." Deemon dijo. "Tal como dijo  
Skullsatamon. "Que hace un digimon como tu en compañia de un humano de la luz?"  
  
"No es tu incumbencia." Respondio Monodramon. "Y si vienes a querer  
convencerme que traicione a mi Tamer, pierdes tu tiempo. Skullsatamon ya lo  
intento y perdio la vida en el intento."  
  
"Señor Deemon!" Entro un Devimon agitado. "Akiyama y otros niños han  
entrado en la fortaleza... ya rompieron la primea lineade defensa!"  
  
"Perfecto..." Deemon dio la vuelta. "Necesito que este aqui cuando  
empieze la diversion."  
  
"Que quiere decir con eso..." Ken le susurro a Monodramon.  
  
"Nos piensa torturar..." Contesto el dragon. "Ryo se enfurecera tanto  
que se dejara dominar por la oscuridad y la semilla germinara, Ahi es cuando  
Deemon aprovechara para obtenerla."  
  
"Como lo sabes?" Le pregunto Ruki. "Acaso leiste su mente?"  
  
Monodramon sacudio su cabeza. "Hubo un tiempo en que mi deseo de  
venganza era tan fuerte que yo habria hecho lo mismo..." Volvio a ver a Deemon,  
para asegurarse que estaba distraido. "Siento tener que lastimarte, Ken. Pero  
necesito la energia de tu semilla."  
  
"Entiendo..." Ken cerro los ojos y continuo voluntariamente la  
transferencia de energia.  
  
"DEEMON!"  
  
Ryo fue el primero en entrar a la habitacion, seguido de los niños y  
digimons que estaban en condiciones para pelear.  
  
Monodramon se preocupo. Era un numero bastante reducido. Ademas del hecho  
que Ryo estaba furioso.  
  
"Yo tengo lo que tu quieres!" Ryo le grito al digimon demonio. "Libera  
a los demas!"  
  
Deemon empezo a reirse. "Tendras que pelear por ellos. Tendras que verlos  
sufrir."  
  
"Akiyama..." Daisuke saco su digivice y Ryo asintio.  
  
"XV-Mon!" "Stingmon!" Jogress evolve a... Paildramon!" "Paildramon  
digivolve a... Imperialdramon!"  
  
Ryo lanzo el D-3 negor a Daisuke y este lo atrapo con una sonrisa.  
"Gracias! Imperialdramon! Ataca!"  
  
Imperialdramon y los otros digimons atacaron al ejercito de la oscuridad  
y Ryo camino hacia Deemon, latigo en mano.  
  
"Sueltalo..." Dijo entre dientes.  
  
"No querras perderte la diversion, o si?" Deemon gesticulo hacia los  
prisioneros y aparecieron varios Snymon. "Los soltare... eventualmente. Pero  
quiero que prestes atencion a esos tres."  
  
"Ken! Ruki! Monodramon!" Ryo los llamo al ver a los Snymon cerca de ellos.  
  
"Estaremos bien!" Le dijo Ruki. "Tu encargate de ese bastardo! No te  
preocupes por nosotros!"  
  
"Solo podras salvar a uno de los tres." Deemon continuo. ""Tienes cinco  
segundos para elegir... de lo contrario, matare al que yo decida."  
  
"Eres un bastardo..." Ryo ataco a Deemon.  
  
"Cuatro..." Deemon esquivo el latigo y sonrio al sentir la oscuridad  
elevarse en Ryo.  
  
"Tres..."  
  
"Como me puedes pedir que eliga al ser mas importante para mi..." Ryo  
dijo. "Eres Inhumano!"  
  
"Dos..." Deemon levanto su brazo. "Soy un digimon, no un humano..."  
  
Furioso, Ryo empezo a despedir un aura de oscuridad. Apreto su digivice  
con tanta fuerza que lo rompio. Ignoro la sangre que broto cuando los pedazos  
cortaron su mano y ataco a Deemon con sus puños.  
  
"Uno... que dices Akiyama. Quien vive y quien muere?"  
  
"MALDITO!!"  
  
"Cero." Deemon vio a los Snymon. "Maten al digimon!"  
  
Con sus brazos cortantes, los Snymon atacaron a Monodramon. Ryo grito de  
dolor cuando una de las filosas cuchillas se clavo en el pecho del dragon, como  
si lo hubieran atacado a el mismo.  
  
Cayo de rodillas, llorando de furia, dolor y tristeza. "Le... le prometi  
a Ruki que tendriamos otro duelo..." Dijo entre dientes. "Le prometi a Ken que  
la oscuridad no lo molestaria mas..." Levanto su vista a Deemon, las incripciones  
de la semilla cubriendo su cara. "Le prometi a Monodramon que no nos separarian."  
Solto el inservible digivice y se levanto, el aura oscuro extendiendose mas y  
levanto la voz. "PERO TU LO ESTAS HACIENDO IMPOSIBLE!"  
  
Yamato y Daisuke empezaron a retroceder. Los ojos de Ryo tenian una  
mirada fria, cruel... sin sentimientos. Habia permitido que la oscuridad lo  
dominara totalmente.  
  
Al ver esta reaccion, Deemon empezo a reirse. La semilla de la oscuridad  
que llevaba el Nemesis de Milleniumon era mas poderosa de lo que se habia  
imaginado. Los rumores de que el poder de la semilla dependia del poder del que  
la llevaban eran ciertos.  
  
"Ryo..." Ruki lo llamo. "Detente... es justo lo que el quiere..."  
  
"Por favor." Ken dijo tristemente. "No cometas el mismo error que yo..."  
  
Ryo camino hacia los dos jovenes y se detuvo frente a Ken.  
  
"quien de los dos va a vivir?" Deemon pregunto. "O si quieres, puedo  
matar a ambos."  
  
Ryo lo ignoro y hablo suavemente. "Perdoname, Ken..."  
  
Ken se espero cualquier cosa, menos que Ryo lo agarrara del cuello y lo  
apretara. Lo primero que vino a su mente era que iba a morir en manos de su  
amigo. En cierto modo era mejor que morir de la manera en que murio Monodramon.  
  
Pero no fue asi. Ken grito cuando el dolor en su cuello llego a niveles  
insoportables y se desmayo.  
  
"Ya estoy cansado..." Ryo dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Deemon. "Ya  
estoy cansado de que la oscuridad juege conmigo de esa manera..." Libero el  
cuerpo sin vida de Monodramon y lo abrazo. "Estoy cansado que mi temor a la  
oscuridad halla impedido que me hubiera unido apropiadamente con mi compañero  
digimon..." El aura los envolvio a ambos y las heridas de Monodramons se  
cerraron. "Es tiempo de tomar la oscuridad y utilizarla para mi ventaja..." El  
pequeño dragon abrio los ojos y tenia la misma mirada que su compañero. "Es  
tiempo que conozcas a un verdadero digimon de las tinieblas." Ryo y Monodramon  
caminaron hacia Deemon, el aura oscuro en su maximo.  
  
"ZEEDMILLENIUMON!!"  
  
El aura estallo en pura energia de la oscuridad, tragandose al digimon y  
su Tamer. Cuando se disipo, en lugar de ellos estaba un digimon que parecia un  
dragon de cabezas, cuyo cuerpo fisico era compuesto de energia maligna. La mitad  
era rojo y la otra era azul oscuro. Estaba rodeado de varios anillos verdes de  
datos, que giraba a diferentes velocidades.  
  
Takato saco su digivice, esta vez la informacion aparecio.  
"ZeedMilleniumon; dios maligno del tipo virus; sus ataques son Destructor  
Temporal y Paradoja Chrono. No reconoce su etapa, puede ser superior a la mega!"  
  
"Imposible!" Deemon dio un paso atras. "Milleniumon con vida? Crei que  
Akiyama te habia destruido!"  
  
Al oir esto, ZeedMilleniumon empezo a reirse. "Akiyama Ryo nunca me  
podra destruir. Y tu eres nada comparado con el."  
  
ZeedMilleniumon vio a Kyubimon, y con una de sus cabezas le indico que  
podia liberar a los prisioneros. Kyubimon asintio. Yamato y Daisuke le ayudaron.  
  
"Como esta Ken?" Pregunto Miyako.  
  
"Solo esta inconsciente." Daisuke le contesto. "Pero no se que le hizo  
Akiyama."  
  
"Takato! Jenrya! Juri!" Ruki corrio hacia sus amigos. "Donde esta Ryo!"  
  
"NO lo veo por ningun lado." Takato respondio. "Creo que se fusiono con  
Monodramon para evolucionar a ZeedMilleniumon."  
  
Deemon trato de atacar a los niños, pero ZeedMilleniumon se interpuso.  
  
"Eres un tonto!" Le dijo el demonio. "Porque dejas ir a los niños? Juntos  
podriamos dominar el universo!"  
  
"El tonto eres tu!" Respondio ZeedMilleniumon. "Yo ta tengo lo que  
queria. Si quieres mi poder tendras que matarme y absorber mi informacion, pero  
si fallas yo absobere la tuya."  
  
Deemon sabia que no podria vencer al digimon al que las mismas deidades  
le temian mas que al mismo Apokalimon. No lo habia tomado en cuenta, ya que se   
creia que habia sido destruido. Pero la tentacion de tener el poder de un dios  
maligno era mas fuerte y ataco.  
  
"FLAMA DEL INFIERNO!"  
  
"PARADOJA CHRONO!"  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Bwahahaha!!! Pobre Ryo, como hago que sufra.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames   
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	16. Capitulo 16

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Prue Hiragizawa: Me alegar que sigas conmigo y que te siga gustando.  
  
YO: No respondo aqui, porque en el capitulo se responden todas tus inquietudes.  
(Tirando indirectas: cuando continuaras con Gabumon?).  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: En serio quieres un fic de esos con Ken y Ryo? Bueno, por lo  
las traducciones que he leido de los juegos de Wonderswan, Ryo tiene compejo de  
hermano mayor con Ken y al parecer es una de las pocas personas que le hace el  
caso debido. No me los imagino de esa manera. En cuanto a Osamu, por lo que vi  
en 02, su temperamento ha de haber sido igual o peor que el de Ruki. Me la da  
impresion que hubieran podido congeniar facilmente (asi como Haruka y Michiru en  
Sailor Moon). Es mas, uno de mis fics tratara de como Ryo conocio a los  
hermanos Ichijouji. A ver si te interesa.  
  
(Quiero un compañero digimon como Cyberdramon y ZeedMilleniumon...)  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 16  
  
"Ryo..." Ken gruño, tratando de abrir los ojos.  
  
"Estas bien, Ichijouji?" Le pregunto Daisuke. "No trates de levantarte."  
  
Ken pudo abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue lo que parecia ser una  
pelea apocaliptica entre Deemon y ZeedMilleniumon. "Ryo!" Se sento rapidamente  
y trato de levantarse, pero Daisuke lo detuvo. De alguna manera Ken sabia que   
Ryo estaba dentro de ZeedMilleniumon. "Hay que detenerlos. Destruiran todo."  
  
"De que hablas?" Le pregunto Taichi.  
  
Gennai se acerco. Tenia cara de preocupacion. "Como Ryo se dejo dominar  
por la oscuridad de Milleniumon, el balance ha sido afectado." Sacudio su  
cabeza. "De alguna manera hay que restaurar el balance que hay entre Ryo y  
Milleniumon."  
  
"PARADOJA CHRONO!"  
  
Deemon detuvo el ataque de ZeedMilleniumon con su barrera, seguro de que  
estaria a salvo, pero ZeedMilleniumon sonrio.  
  
"DESTRUCTOR TEMPORAL!"   
  
Cuando Deemon fue distraido por el ataque, ZeedMileniumon volo a el a  
toda velocidad y lo atrapo contra la pared.  
  
"Este es tu fin. DESTRUCTOR TEMPORAL!"  
  
A esa distancia, Deemon no pudo poner su barrera a tiempo y el ataque lo  
destruyo.  
  
ZeedMilleniumon absorbio los datos y cerro los ojos, aliviado de que todo  
havia terminado y que el y su Tamer podrian regresar a su vida normal. Pero algo  
estaba mal. Su poder sobre la oscuridad se incremento y dentro de el, Ryo empezo  
a gritar.  
  
"Ryo!" Ken grito alarmado.  
  
"Zeed!" Renamon llamon al digimon de la oscuridad. "Que esta pasando!"  
  
"Es la semilla en Ryo!" Respondio ZeedMilleniumon. "Con la informacion  
de Deemon, perdio el control." El digimon suspiro tristemente. "No hay otra  
opcion... tendran que destruirnos..."  
  
"De-destruirlos?" Renamon pregunto. "Porque nos pides eso?"  
  
"Rena..." Hablo Cyberdramon. "Perdoname, pero de lo contrario la semilla  
tomara el control de Ryo y las barreraws que son sostenidas por el balance se  
derrumbaran..."  
  
"Cy-dra.." Renamon dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
"No lo acepto!" Ruki dijo bruscamente. ""Tiene que haber otra manera!"  
  
"Crees que no lo hemos intentado?!" Yamato le dijo. "En vano hemos  
tratado de destruir la semilla en Ken. Es imposible!"  
  
"Eso lo se!" Ruki lo vio. "Pero hablo de restaurar el balance... de  
nuetralizar el poder de la semilla de la oscuridad!"  
  
"Como pretendes que hagamos eso?"  
  
"Ya lo entendi..." Hikari hablo. "Para anular la semilla de la oscuridad  
en Akiyama, hay que crear una semilla de luz, de igual poder en Milleniumon."  
  
"Nunca hemos intentado algo asi." Taichi se quedo pensativo. "Pero  
necesitamos saber como Milleniumon creo la semilla de la oscuridad y no tenemos  
tiempo para eso."  
  
"Ruki..." Ryo hablo debilmente. "Por favor... no se... no se si pueda  
resistir mas..."  
  
"Eso es..." Hikari se dirigio a todos "Yamato puede usar mi emblema y  
ayudarme a convertir en luz la energia de los digivices y Angewomon puede  
convertirla en semilla y dispararla a Milleniumon."  
  
"Vale la pena intentar." Ruki dijo y apunto la pantalla de su digivice a  
Hikari.  
  
Los Tamers hicieron lo mismo y una rayo de luz salio de las pantallas  
para envolver a Hikari. Yamato tomo las manos de Hikari y cerro los ojos. Al ver  
esto, los Niños Elegidos hicieron los mismo.  
  
"ANGEWOMON!" Hikari grito y apunto su D-3 al angel.  
  
Angewomon preparo su arco y cuando recibio la luz de digivice de Hikari,  
aparecio una flecha de luz.  
  
"FLECHA CELESTIAL!"  
  
La flecha salio disparada hacia ZeedMilleniumon, pero a pocos centimetros  
de el, choco contra una barrera invisible y se disipo.  
  
"No puede ser..." Ruki dijo suavemente.  
  
"Zeed!" Lo llamo Renamon. "Que estas haciendo!"  
  
"Yo no puse la barrera!" ZeedMilleniumon protesto. "Ryo lo hizo! Si no  
se apresuran, empezaremos a atacarlos!"  
  
"Pero como podemos..." Ruki se quedo pensativa. "Talvez si distraemos  
a Ryo y entramos en contacto fisico con el."  
  
"Dices canalizar la energia a traves de nosotras?" Renamon dijo "Estoy  
dispuesta a arriesgarme por Cy-dra."  
  
"Ruki, que vas a hacer!" Jenrya le grito.  
  
"Lo vamos a distraer!" Ruki le dijo. "Cuando entremos en contacto con  
Zeed, disparenos la flecha!"  
  
El cuerpo de Ruki se cubrio con la luz de digievolucion.  
  
"Renamon Matrix evolve a... Sakuyamon!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Dentro de ZeedMilleniumon, Ryo vio el intento de los niños para destruir  
la semilla de la oscuridad. Pero no lo iba a permitir.  
  
Se sentia liberado. Con el poder de la semilla de la oscuridad ya  
podia liberarse de ser el sirviente de Gennai y las bestias sagradas.  
  
Tenia el poder de proteger a Ruki, a Renamon, a Cyberdramon y a Ken.  
Tenia el poder de crear el mundo ideal para ellos. Pero ellos se lo querian  
quitar.  
  
Su vida siempore habia sido asi. Siempre le quitaban lo que mas apreciaba  
y hoy tenia el poder para evitarlo.  
  
Pero todos, incluso su propio compañero digimon, estaban en contra de el.  
Queria destruirlo. Y Sakuyamon se estaba acercando a el.  
  
Podia ver a Sakuyamon y tambien podia ver a Ruki dentro de ella. Estaba  
seguro que Ruki lo podia ver, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las inscripciones  
de la semilla de la oscuridad.  
  
Vio a Angewomon preparando otro ataque, ayudada por Yamato, quien estaba  
activando el poder del Emblema de la Luz. Decidio atacarla.  
  
"Apartate, Sakuyamon..." Dijo  
  
"Ryo! Estas cometiendo un error." Le dijo Ruki. "por favor... deja que  
te ayudemos."  
  
Ryo la ignoro y preparo su ataque. "PARADOJA CHRONO!"  
  
Sakuyamon y Angewomon se apartaron del camino del ataque, y este cayo  
en el suelo, casi golpeando a los Niños Elegidos.  
  
"Ya tuve suficiente!" Sakuyamon solto su baculo y volo a toda velocidad  
hacia ZeedMilleniumon. Atraveso la barrera levantada por Ryo y abrazo al digimon.  
  
***********************************  
  
Dentro de las esferas de energia que la mantenian dentro de Sakuyamon,   
Ruki vio furiosa a Ryo. Se acerco a el hasta que las dos esferas se volvieron una   
sola y lo abofeteo.  
  
"Deja de estar actuando como un idiota!" Le grito. "Deja de darme mas  
razones para odiarte!"  
  
"Ruki..."  
  
Ruki lo golpeo con mas fuerzas, con lagrimas en sus ojos... y lo que   
hizo despues rompio la barrera de la oscuridad que Ryo habia levantado alrededor  
de su corazon.  
  
************************************  
  
Un beso.  
  
Un beso en sus labios, fue lo suficiente para que Ryo perdiera la  
concentracion y quedara indefenso.  
  
Ruki lo abrazo, sin separar sus labios de los del joven.  
  
"Ahora!" Renamon llamo.  
  
Los Tamers y los Niños Elegidos no podian ver lo que estaba pasando   
entre el dios maligno y la criatura mistica, mucho menos lo que pasaba entre  
sus Tamers. Pero con el llamado de Renamon, repitieron el proceso.  
  
"FLECHA CELESTIAL!" Angewomon la disparo a Sakuyamon.  
  
Ruki sintio un dolor pulsante cuando la flecha atravezo a Sakuyamon.  
  
Ryo gimio cuando la flecha penetro su corazon. Rompio el beso cuando el,  
Cyberdramon y ZeedMilleniumon gritaron al mismo tiempo. Dentro del cuerpo del  
joven se empezo a librar una batalla entre luz y oscuridad.  
  
Ryo trato de liberarse de Ruki, pero la chica no lo soltaba... al  
contrario, lo sostuvo con mas fuerza para evitar que se lastimara. Las lagrimas  
fluian de sus ojos. No podia ver a Ryo sufrir de esa manera, pero era necesario,  
no solo para salvar al universo, sino tambien para salvar el alma del joven.  
  
Cuando fue obvio que la luz se estaba estabilizando, Ruki se vio  
forzada a soltarlo y alejarse lo mas posible.  
  
Una luz cegadora salio del cuerpo de ZeedMilleniumon, consumiendo a   
Sakuyamonm, y se extendio hasta cubrir toda la habitacion.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ruki..." Jenrya entro en la habitacion, llevando unos emparedados. "No  
has dormido en dos dias."  
  
Renamon levanto la vista, de donde estaba sentada con Monodramon en su  
regazo.  
  
Ruki estaba igual, con Ryo en su regazo, dormido. La semilla de la  
oscuridad en su cuerpo habia sido anulada por la semilla de luz en Milleniumon  
y ya no habia señal de ninguna de la dos. La inscripcion en su brazo habia  
desaparecido, pero en su cara todavia quedaban unas cuantas cicatrizes de las  
marcas, aunque desaparecerian con el tiempo.  
  
"No puedo dormir." Ruki le dijo. "No hasta asegurarme que estara bien."  
Tomo uno de los emparedados.  
  
"Es mas que eso..." Jenrya le dijo.  
  
Ruki suspiro y empezo a acariciar el cabello de Ryo. "Talvez lo  
considero mi hermano." Ruki admitio, aunque no estaba segura que eso fuera. "Que  
mas quieres que diga? Ya me acostumbre a que baya a la misma escuela que yo, que  
su cuarto este a la par del mio... lo estoy ayudando con matematicas." Ruki vio  
a Jenrya. "Es bastante extraño."  
  
"Te agrada." Jenrya sonrio. "Aunque no lo quieras admitir."  
  
"Callate!" Ruki amenazo con golpearlo. "Estas peor que Renamon."  
  
Jenrya sacudio la cabeza y se levanto, dejando el plato de emparedados.  
  
"Akiyama es mas fuerte de lo que parece." Dijo. "Se pondra bien."  
  
"Eso espero..." Ruki dijo suavemente, pero Jenrya ya habia salido.  
  
Dirigio su vista a Renamon. "Que significa Ryo para mi?"  
  
"No lo se." Renamon respondio. "Te podria decir algo pero podria estar  
equivocada."  
  
"Crei que eras una experta en estas cosas."  
  
Renamon sonrio. "La diferencia es que yo no puedo negar mis sentimientos,  
por lo tanto, me son mas faciles de identificar. Se muy bien lo que siento por  
Cy-dra." Regreso su vista al pequeño dragon. "Aunque para mi tus sentimientos  
son obvios, tienes que descubrir su significado por ti misma, de los contrario  
ya no seran sinceros. Lo mas que hare es darte pistas..."  
  
"Que mala eres..." Ruki regreso su atencion a Ryo.  
  
"Ruki..."  
  
"Ryo?" Ruki pregunto suavemente.  
  
El joven trato de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Ruki limpio su cara con  
una manta humeda.  
  
"Donde estoy..." Pregunto Ryo cuando pudo abrir los ojos. "Que paso?"  
  
"No lo recuerdas?" Pregunto Ruki.  
  
"Recuerdo que me enoje tanto que, que Monodramon y yo evolucionamos a  
ZeedMilleniumon... tenia el control... hasta que absorbimos la informacion de   
Deemon... de ahi, no recuerdo nada." Ryo suspiro. "Hice algo malo?"  
  
"Casi destruiste el mundo..." Ruki le dijo, aliviada que no recordara  
la golpiza y el beso. "La semilla te domino y aunque ZeedMilleniumon no  
queria, tu nos atacastes."  
  
Ryo se sintio bastante apenado por lo que hizo. "Lo siento..." Dijo  
suavemente.  
  
"No empiezes..." Ruki le ordeno. "Detenerte no fue tan dificil. Solo  
tuve que entretenerte mientras los demas le implantaban la semilla de la luz  
a Zeed."  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. No queria saber que fue lo que Ruki hizo para  
distraerlo. La mas probable es que lo haya golpeado hasta dejarlo sin  
conocimineto. "Quieres decir que la semilla de la oscuridad..."  
  
"Ya no existe." Ruki contesto. "La de Ken desaparecio sin razon alguna."  
  
"Yo la absorbi." Ryo sonrio. "Iba a necesitar el poder de las dos para  
poder evolucionar a algo mas fuerte que Justimon, para derrotar a Deemon."  
  
"Si yo hubiera tenido todo mi poder cuando te lo preste," Ruki empezo.  
"Justimon habria acabado con el D-REaper sin ayuda...estaba dispuesta a   
prestartelo otra vez contra Deemon."  
  
"Ruki..." Ryo levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla. "La ultima vez  
quedaste indefensa. Deemon te habria atacado en eseestado, solo para  
molestarme..."  
  
Ruki fruncio el ceño y quito la mano de Ryo de su mejilla. "No me  
toques asi..." Le advirtio. "Esta vez lo dejare pasar porque estas herido, pero  
si lo intentas otra vez, desearas estar enfrentando a Deemon otra vez."  
  
Ryo sonrio y trato de levantarse, pero se mareo y se volvio a acostar.  
"No te incomodo?" Le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba en su  
regazo.  
  
"Un poco." Ruki admitio. "Pero no quiere decir que me moleste cuidarte.  
Tienes hambre? Jenrya trajo unos emparedados."  
  
"Tengo hambre..." Ryo dijo. "Tengo sed... pero si trato de sentarme,  
volvere a marearme y tendre un terrible dolor de cabeza."  
  
"Te levantaste muy rapido..." Ruki le dijo "Intenta mas despacio."  
  
"Odio cuando tienes razon." Ryo bromeo. Volvio a intentarlo y se recosto  
en la pared, juntoa Ruki. "Como esta Monodramon?"  
  
"Aparentemente, mejor que tu." Renamon sonrio. "Desperto hace tres horas  
y se volvio a dormir."  
  
"Despues de comer mas de lo que Guilmon y Terriermon comen juntos." Ruki  
siguio.  
  
Ryo asintio. "Por eso prefiero que permanezca en su etapa ultra. Cy-dra  
come la mitad de lo que come Monodramon." Suspiro y tomo un emparerado de pollo.  
"Que hay de Ken y los otros niños?"  
  
"Ken a estado bastante preocupado por ti. Ha estado viniendo cada dos  
horas..." Ruki vio la hora en su digivice. "Ya se atraso cinco minutos..."  
  
"Ya se acerca..." Renamon dijo.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrio y Ken entro. "Ryo..." dijo, al ver  
a su amigo despierto.  
  
"Hola, Ken!" Sonrio el Tamer.  
  
"Perfecto." Ruki se levanto y camino hacia Ken. "Confio en que puedes  
vigilar a este tonto." Señalo a Ryo. "Yo me voy a dormir. Renamon?"  
  
"Me quedare con Monodramon." Sonrio la zorra. "Gracias."  
  
Ruki tomo su mochila y se dirigio a la puerta. A medio camino se detuvo,  
saco un a caja de Pocky y la lanzo a Renamon. "Te lo mereces."  
  
"Y yo?" Pregunto Ryo. "Yo hize todo el trabajo..."  
  
Ruki sacudio su cabeza, preguntandose si Ryo y Renamon eran adictos a la  
golosina. Le lanzo otra caja. "La abuela las compro para Renamon, asi que le  
debes una caja." Abrio la puerta. "No quiero que me molesten mas hasta mañana.  
Entendido?"  
  
Ryo, Ken, Wormmon y Renamon asintieron y Ruki salio.  
  
Ryo le ofrecio un emparedado a Ken y ambos comieron en silencio. Despues  
de un rato, el Tamer hablo.  
  
"Oye, Ken." Ryo dijo, timidamente. "Lo que paso... siento haberte  
lastimado..."  
  
"No te preocupes por eso." Sonrio Ken. "Como lo hiciste? Como sacaste la  
semilla de mi cuerpo?"  
  
"No lo se..." Ryo se quedo pensativo. "Solo supe que si lo podia hacer  
y lo hize. Creo que es porque se atraian mutuamente."  
  
Ken asintio. "Gracias..."  
  
Ryo abrio la caja de Pocky y empezo a mordisquear. "No se que es lo que  
mas le molestaba a Osamu. Que me acabara sus Pocky o que dejara migas en su  
computadora."  
  
"Las dos." Ken se rio. "Recuerdo que los escondia y tu siempre los  
encontrabas. Por cierto..." Ken saco una caja de su bolsillo. "Esto es tuyo."  
  
"Huh?" Ryo abrio la caja. Adentro vio un D-poder azul con botones  
plateados, como el que habia tenido antes. Pero el anillo que enmarcaba la  
pantalla era negro con incripciones plateadas. "Pero yo rompi el mio..."  
  
"ZeedMilleniumon y Sakuyamon fueron atrapados en una explosion de luz."  
Ken explico. "Cuando se disperso, ustedes habian vuelto a la normalidad. Este  
digivice estaba junto a ti."  
  
La puerta se abrio un poco y Yamato se asomo. "Se puede?" Pregunto.  
  
Ryo sintio, con un Pocky en la boca.  
  
"No se como vayas a tomar esta noticia..." Yamato entro. "Pero   
Ghinlonmon y Gennai estuvieron analizando las profecias y lo sucedido..." Se  
detuvo un rato, dandole tiempo a Ryo. "Eres un Guardian."  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Quiero Pocky. Quiero Pocky. Quiero Pocky. Talvez alguien me pueda enviar una  
caja? Porfa? Despues de como termine el capitulo dudo que alguien quiera  
enviarme algo...  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se  
los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	17. Capitulo 17

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Diana Cat: Segun los calculos que hice para este fic, Ryo tenia entre 10 y 11  
años cuando Osamu vivia. El Ryouki lo dejare para la continuacion. Y estoy  
trabajando en el fic de Yamato y Piedmon.  
  
YO: Ryo no se acuerda de nada, asi de simple y lo voy a dejar asi porque me va  
a servir para la continuacion.  
  
Mi koushiro Yamato: Pocky son unos palitos de pretzel cubiertos de chocolate,  
vainilla, fresa, almendras y son bien populares en Japon. La unica vez que los  
pude comer fuecuando fui a visitar a mi tia en Florida... He leido buenos fics  
de Ryoken pero me llamo mas la atencio escribir un Ryosamu, como hay tan pocos...  
  
Bueno, y hoy si, el ultimo capitulo de mi fic.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 17  
  
"No se como vayas a tomar esta noticia..." Yamato entro. "Pero   
Ghinlonmon y Gennai estuvieron analizando las profecias y lo sucedido..." Se  
detuvo un rato, dandole tiempo a Ryo. "Eres un Guardian."  
  
"A estas alturas ya no me extraña..." Ryo dijo. "Siempre y cuando no  
tenga que volver a cambiar mi vida, esta bien."  
  
"Ya lo decidieron. Te puedes quedar con los Tamers." Yamato sonrio.  
"Despues de todo, tienes mas cosas en comun con ellos que con los Niños  
Elegidos." Tiro una pequeña caja que Ryo atrapo. "Que me dices de esto?"  
  
"Que es?" Ryo pregunto, sin abrir la caja.  
  
"Lo encontramos junto a tu digivice." Yamato le respondio. "No sabemos  
exactamente que significa, pero abrelo. No te mordera."  
  
Ryo vio a Yamato de reojo, luego la caja, luego a Ken quien asintio y  
otra vez la caja. Suspiro. "Espero no estarme metiendo en problemas... ya he  
tenido suficientes..."  
  
Al abrir la caja, encontro una pequeña placa azul oscuro. Tenia  
grabada tres lineas horizontales, onduladas. Eran gruesas del lado derecho, pero  
su grosor se reducia hasta terminar en punta en el lado izquierdo.  
  
"Un emblema?" Dijo suavemente sacandolo de la caja para examinarlo.  
  
"No sabemos su significado." Ken le dijo. "No esta en las profecias."  
  
"Libertad." Ryo dijo.  
  
Ken y Yamato se vieron mutuamente.  
  
"Huh?" Yamato le pregunto a Ryo. "Porque lo dices?"  
  
"Es el significado de este emblema." Rro contesto. "No se como, pero se  
que es el emblema de la libertad."  
  
"Tiene sentido." Ken le dijo a Yamato. "No esta atado a una mision, como  
el resto de nosotros. Bueno, si tiene la mision de controlar a Milleniumon, pero  
esta libre de hacerlo como mejor le parezca."  
  
"Entonces que hago con esto?" Ryo señalo al emblema. "No creo que me  
sirva de mucho a donde voy."  
  
"Guardalo." Yamato sonrio. "Talvez te sirva algun dia."  
  
"Si este es el emblema de Ryo, entonces el otro es el de Ruki." Ken se  
puso pensativo.  
  
"Ruki tambien tiene emblema?" Ryo pregunto.  
  
"No te dijo?" Ken vio a su amigo.  
  
Ryo suspiro. "Ella nunca me cuenta estas cosas. Las unicas veces que   
habla conmigo es cuando estoy deprimido o cuando ella ha tenido un mal dia y  
nesesita desquitarse..."  
  
"Contigo?" Ken pregunto sorprendido.  
  
"Porque no?" Ryo mordio otro Pocky. "Aparte de ti y Cy-dra, es la  
unica persona que realmente me conoce. Cuando me siento mal o cansado de fingir,  
ella trata de alegrarme. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella." Vio a  
Ken con una gran sonrisa. "Ademas no conozco a otra persona que tenga tanta  
paciencia para su temperamento."  
  
"Por lo que he visto , es peor de lo que era Osamu." Ken dijo.   
"Realmente la quieres." Sonrio.  
  
Ryo sacudio lentamente su cabeza. "Osamu era peor, creeme." Dijo en voz  
baja. "No tienes idea de como quiero a Ruki, pero creo que el sentimiento no es   
mutuo." Sus ojos vieron a Renamon. "Tu que dices, Rena?"  
  
"No pierdas las esperanzas." Dijo la digimon. "Ni siquiera ella sabe lo  
que siente. Ultimamente hemos tenido unsa conversaciones extrañas."  
  
"Ya me resigne a no sere otra cosa mas que un hermano para ella." Ryo  
suspiro y luego sonrio. "Pero como su hermano, es mi deber cuidarla!"  
  
"No tienes remedio..." Ken sonrio.  
  
Akiyama." Yamato los interrumpio, "Sera mejor que descanses. Te espera  
una semana de duro entrenamiento."  
  
"Una semana?" Ryo vio a Yamato.  
  
"Tu y ZeedMilleniumon causaron un desequilibrio que descargo a Atanasoft."  
Yamato explico. "Y no podra abrir el portal por una semana. Y como te iras de  
con los Tamers, Gennai y yo decidimos que seria tiempo suficiente para enseñarte  
lo basico."  
  
"No creo que me puedan enseñar algo nuevo." Ryo le dijo. "Aunque sea un   
año menor que tu, tengo mas experiencia."  
  
Renamon sacudio su cabeza. Ryo estaba actuando de la manera que sus   
admiradores esperaban que actuara. Si Ruki hubiera estado presente, habria   
comenzado una discusion sobre cual de los dos Tamers era el mejor. Decidio que  
si le seguia el juego a Ryo, se divertiria un poco.  
  
Pero Ken se le adelanto. "Sabes que aunque fue llamado a pelear mucho  
despues que ustedes, ha enfrentado enemigos mas poderosos, incluyendo aquellos   
con los que tuvieron dificultad."  
  
Yamato sacudio su cabeza. "Eso no demuestra que tenga la experiencia y  
responsabilidad necesaria para asumir el rol de Guardian sin supervision."  
  
"Ha criado a Cy-dra durante los ultimos cinco años." Renamon continuo.  
"Estuvo un año en el Digimundo, pudo combinar el poder de Sakuyamon con el de  
Justimon para lichar contra el D-Reaper y tanto en nuestro Mundo Real como  
Digimundo, es conocido como el Tamer Legendario."  
  
Yamato suspiro. Parecia que Ryo no queria entrenar, tenia una actitud  
egocentrica y lo peor era que Ken y Renamon lo estaban apoyando.  
  
"No necesito entrenar." Ryo dijo. "Me las puedo arreglar con Cy-dra,  
aunque a Zutsemon no le guste la idea." Al ver la cara de Yaamto, se empezo a  
reir.  
  
"Actua asi todo el tiempo?" Yamato le pregunto a Renamon, señalando al  
Tamer, mientras una gotita salia en su frente.  
  
"Solo cuando sus admiradores lo obligan." Renamon le contesto. "Creeme,  
su vida no es facil."  
  
"Eso de los admiradores lo entiendo..." Yamato dijo, recordando sus  
experiencias con la hermana de Daisuke.  
  
"Fuera de broma." Ryo empezo. "Los dos Digimundos son completamente  
diferentes. Son otras reglas. Agardezco tu intencion, pero no creo que lo que  
me enseñen aqui, vaya a funcionar alla."  
  
"Entiendo." Yamato sonrio. "No insistire y se lo dire a Gennai."  
  
Ken se levanto. "Deberias dormir un poco. No cualquiera puede pasar por  
lo que tu has pasado."  
  
"Me imagino." RYo asintio. "Y no me gustaria volver a pasar por eso."  
Volteo a ver a Monodramon. "Tampoco quiero que el vuelva a sufrir. Aunque...  
esta experiencia... evolucionamos sin el digivice... ZeedMilleniumon, Monodramon  
y yo nos volvimos uno... quiere decir que nuestra union como Tamer y compañero  
digimon esta completa." Sus empezaron a brilalr de la emocion.  
  
"Monodramon tambien esta contento por eso." Renamon sonrio. "Se puede  
decir que por fin tienes tu compañero digimon."  
  
"Descansa..." Le ordeno KEn. "De lo contrario, Makino me va a matar."  
  
Ryo obedecio y se acosto en el futon. Monodramon abrio los ojos, se  
acomodo junto a su Tamer y se volvio a dormir.  
  
Cuando Ken se aseguro que su viejo amigo no iria a ningun lado, salio de  
la habitacion, acompañado de Yamato. Una vez en el corredor, Ken suspiro   
tristemente. Yamato lo vio, curioso.  
  
"Llamame egoista." Ken empezo. "Pero no quiero que se vaya. Quiero que  
regrese a Tamachi y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, aunque se  
perfectamente bien que sin Osamu, todo sera diferente."  
  
Yamato asintio. "Y los Tamers estan rezando que no se quede." Dijo.  
"Ichijouji. Tendras que decirle lo que hiciste."  
  
"Huh?" Ken vio a Yamato, confundido.  
  
"Vamos!" Yamato sonrio. "Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa aqui?  
Que no me di cuenta de la 'pequeña' llamada que ayer hiciste a Fukuoka? Le   
dijiste al Sr. Akiyama que su hijo habia regresado con bien, y le dijiste todo  
lo ocurrido. Tienes la esperanza que ellos los obliguen a quedarse."  
  
Ken dirigio su vista a otro lado, apenado de que su pequeño plan habia  
sido descubierto. "Una vez..." Empezo. "Una vez, Osamu dijo... que Ryo era un   
mejor hermano mayor que el. Que el era como un extraño en la casa y Ryo era el  
miembro de la familia." ken sacudio su cabeza. "Osamu estaba tan orgulloso de  
su amigo, que lo obligo a prometerle que cuidaria de mi para siempre." Se rio.  
"Por supuesto, eso no evito que Osamu casi matara a Ryo cuando fui al Digimundo  
por primera vez."  
  
Yamato sacudio su cabeza. "No puedes obligarlo, Ken." Dijo con tono  
severeo. "Si el se queda, morira. Asi de sencillo."  
  
Ken levanto la vista alarmado.  
  
"Aunque nacio aqui, el no pertenece a esta dimension." Yamato continuo.  
"Ni a este Digimundo, ni a nuestro Mundo Real. Nunca te dio la impresion de que,  
a pesar de todo, habia algo diferente en el?"  
  
"Ahora que recuerdo..." Ken se puso pensativo. "Si habia algo en el,  
como que si estuviera incomodo, o no estuviera a gusto. Pero no era con nosotros,  
era con todo lo que nos rodeaba. Osamu tenia miedo... tenia miedo que Ryo nos  
dejara, o desapareciera..." Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Dijo que si eso  
sucedia, el no lo soportaria y moriria... por eso lo obligo a esa promesa..."  
Sacudio su cabeza y seco sus lagrimas. "Creo- parece que Osamu habia presentido  
algo..."  
  
"Es posible..." Yamato dijo suavemente, sin saber que decir. "Ustedes  
tres tenian una relacion bastante especial. COmpartian algo que muy pocas  
personas llegan a conocer." Yamato suspiro. "Por eso te pido que no insistas en  
que se quede. Lo vas a lastimar. Dile lo que hiciste y que el decida si quiere  
ver a sus padres o no.  
  
Ken asintio. No le gustaba la idea, pero Yamato tenia razon. Por mas  
que le doliera, tendria que dejar que Ryo se fuera.  
  
******************************  
  
Una semana despues, Yamaki recibio el mensaje de los Tamers, sobre su  
regreso. Como era su costumbre, aviso a los padres de los niños que fueron y  
todos esperaban en el edificio de Hypnos esa misma tarde.  
  
El Sr. Akiyama estaba preocupado. No era por Ryo, ya que se habia  
acostumbrado a que el joven hiciera ciertas cosas sin decirle nada a nadie, como  
irse un año al Digimundo, seguido de su ida a Shinjuku para pelear contra el  
D-Reaper, luego cuando se volvio a ir para ayudar a los Tamers contra los  
Parasimon y ahora esto.  
  
A pesar de lo que Ghinlonmon les dijo y aseguro el dia que les pidio que  
cuidaran al Tamer, el y su esposa Carrie, sabian que las posibilidades de que  
Ryo recuperara su memoria eran muy altas. Y cuando la abuela Makino les informo  
sobre Deemon, sus temores se empezaron a volver reales.  
  
Cinco años antes, Ghinlonmon habia contactado al los miembros del Grupo  
Salvaje, buscando a alguien quien pudiera cuidar al Tamer. Fue un golpe de   
suerte el encontrar uno de los dos miembros femeninos hubiera aceptado la  
responsabilidad y que por casualidad su apellido de casada fuera el mismo que el  
del joven. Rapidamente Carrie y el Sr. Akiyama se encariñaron del Tamer y se  
mudaron de Tokyo a Fukuoka para evitar levantar sospechas.  
  
Aunque Yamaki las habia asegurado que Ryo regresaba con los Tamers,  
Carrie y su esposo discutieron la posibilidad de que no se quedara y que solo  
regresara para despedirse. Despues de todo, no eran los verdaderos padres del  
joven.  
  
Mientras esperaban, Quetzadramon trato de levantarles el animo, sin  
tener exito.  
  
Despues de tensos momentos, los Tamers empezaron a salir del portal.  
Cuando Ryo y Monodramon salieron por ultimo, Carrie quizo caminar hacia el,  
pero el Sr. Akiyama puso una mano en su hombro y la detuvo, sacudiendo la  
cabeza.  
  
Ryo vio a sus padres. Estaba nervioso pero era obvio que ellos estaban  
mas nerviosos todavia. Se detuvo un rato, su mirada fija en ellos. Que les  
podia decir? Estaba en casa, era casi seguro. Pero ahora que el recordaba su  
pasado y que ellos sabian que el recordaba, era posible que las cosas ya no  
volvieran a ser igual. Habria una separacion y Ryo no queria eso.  
  
Con lagrimas en los ojos salio corriendo a abrazarlos. Cuando Carrie le  
devolvio el abrazo y el Sr. Akiyama sonrio aliviado, Ryo supo que las cosas iban  
a estar bien. Finalmente estaba en casa.  
  
"Yamaki-san..." Quetzadramon levanto la vista al jefe de Hypnos. "Crees  
que Ryo-san y sus papas estaran bien?" Quetzadramon sabia de la situacion, mas  
que Cyberkitsumon, y estaba preocupada por el Tamer de su papa.  
  
Yamaki suspiro. "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Yamaki-san?"  
Le pregunto a la dragona. "Puedes llamarme Yamaki, o solo Mitsui."  
  
"Esta bien, Yamaki-san." Quetzadramon asintio vigorosamente.  
  
Yamaki suspiro mientras le salia una gotita en la parte de atras de la  
cabeza. Diariamente tenia esa discusion con Quetzadramon y diariamente al  
digimon se le olvidaba. "Definitivamente, ser Tamer no es nada facil..." Dijo  
suavemente.  
  
Pero todos lo alcanzaron a escuchar.  
  
"Yamaki..." Ryo empezo. "El Tamer de Quetza?"  
  
"Bueno... yo..." Yamaki dijo, sintiendo los ojos de todos los presentes  
sobre el. "Pues si... soy el Tamer de Quetza." Y saco un digivice plateado  
con un anillo y botones verde claro.  
  
"Yamaki?" Ruki estaba sorprendida.  
  
"Yamaki-san es el mejor Tamer del mundo!" Quetza exclamo orgullosa,   
abrazando a Yamaki.  
  
"Y como sucedio eso?" Pregunto Jenrya.  
  
"Bueno..." Empezo la abuela Makino. "Es una larga historia..."  
  
"Hubieras visto, Ryo!" Hirokazu abrazo a su heroe. "Eramos Kenta, Yamaki,  
la Abuela, y Yo... contra..."  
  
"Hirokazu.." La Abuela Makino. "Estoy seguro que quieren escuchar lo que  
paso, pero tienen que descansar. Ryo en particular tiene mucho de que hablar  
con sus padres."  
  
"Mañana escuchare todo lo que tengas que contarme." Ryo le sonrio a   
Hirokazu.  
  
Poco a poco los Tamers se fueron con sus familias para sus casas,   
contando, emocionados, sus aventuras. Peor eso ya es otra historia  
  
FIN  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Ya se, que final mas rancio, pero aunque el fic termino, la historia sigue asi  
que no se desesperen. OK?  
  
Y sigo con los Pocky. A todo esto, lo de Ryo y los Pocky fue inspirado por un  
fanart que vi en una pagina japonesa. No se que decia exactamente, pero sale   
Osamu, revisando una caja vacia de Pocky, se da cuenta que Ryo se esta comiendo   
el ultimo y se enoja tanto que sale corriendo detras de Ryo tratando de tirarle  
el escritorio. No me acuerdo en que pagina era y tampoco puedo subir esa imagen  
o me meteria en problemas.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se  
los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	18. Capitulo final

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenecen Cyberkitsumon, Quetzadramon (Y sus evoluciones) y  
Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto y no se si lo mencionare en  
este fic (pero si en uno futuro).  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Digimon Adventure/Tamers Crossover.  
  
Parejas en este fic? Cyberdramon/Renamon. Porque? No se. Solo me gusta la idea.  
Aunque estoy a favor de Ryo/Ruki. No hay nada de eso en este fic. Bueno, eso no  
quiere decir que Ryo no va a intentar llamar la atencion de Ruki...  
Por cierto, Cyberkitsumon y Quetzadramon son gemelos.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Definitivamente, odie el final de esta cosa, asi que le agrego un capitulo mas,  
para tener un final mas decente, y relacionado con el titulo (Ademas de ser  
preview del Ryouki)  
  
A ver si no me matan por esto.  
  
-----------------------LA LUZ QUE NACIO DE LA OSCURIDAD-----------------------  
  
Capitulo Final  
  
Durante toda la crisis, las cuatro bestias sagradas se limitaron a observar, como  
era su costumbre. Nunca interferian, a menos que sus vidas se encontraran en   
riesgo.  
  
Sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad al descubrir que Milleniumon seguia  
con vida y, no solo habia regresado, sino que tambien habia absorbido los datos  
de Deemon. Por suerte, para ellos, el dios maligno, parecia mas interesado en  
evitar que Deemon pusiera sus garras en su propiedad. Y para su sorpresa, al  
acabarse la amenaza, Milleniumon permitio que Monodramon regresara a ser el  
dominante.  
  
Aun asi, no tenian pensado arriesgarse y estaban discutiendo que hacer.  
  
"Ghinlonmon." Zutsemon empezo. "Desde cuando lo has sabido."  
  
"Al mismo tiempo que tu." Ghinlonmon contesto. "A decir verdad, Bahuimon y  
Shienumon* lo supieron antes que nosotros. Lo recuerdas?"  
  
"No me refiero al hecho de saber que Akiyama habia sobrevivido." El fenix dijo,  
molesto. "Lo que quiero saber es, desde cuando sabes acerca de la relacion entre  
Akiyama y Milleniumon,. Sobre su vinculo Tamer/compañero."  
  
Ghinlonmon suspiro. "Desde que el me lo dijo. Antes de pedirme que lo llevara  
con Atanasoft."  
  
"Porque lo dejaste con vida!" Zutsemon lo interrumpio. "Sabes perfectamente bien  
uqe cuando un humano y un virus tienen una union de tal magnitud, la forma mas  
sencilla de acabar con el virus es matar al humano!"  
  
"Akiyama no tiene la culpa." Ghinlonmon empezo a defender al tamer. "El no  
estaba consciente de la union."  
  
"Este tipo de vinculo no se puede dar a menos que el humano la busque." Bahuimon  
dijo suavemente. Le agradaba Akiyama, pero el riesgo era demasiado grande.  
  
"No se como ni cuando paso." Ghinlonmon admitio. "El primero que se dio cuenta  
fue el mismo Milleniumon. Lo que si es seguro, es que Akiyama no tenia ni la  
menor idea de lo que ocurria."  
  
"Milleniumon pudo haber forzado la union, asi como Monodramon forzo la evolucion  
Jogress." Shienumon dijo. "Pudo haberlo engañado, para que Akiyama se uniera a el."  
  
"Que dices tu, Gennai." Ghinlonmon se dirigio al unico en el grupo que no era un  
digimon.  
  
"Tendre que confesarles," Gennai empezo. "El vinculo entre Akiyama y Milleniumon  
es natural. Se dio el momento en el que el virus nacio. Y lo se desde entonces."  
  
"Un vinculo natural, dices?" Zutsemon se acerco a Gennai. "Imposible! Los vinculos  
naturales no existen desde que Piedmon mato al ultimo de los Elegidos originales!"  
  
"Pero es bastante obvio que si existe entre Akiyama y Milleniumon." Ghinlomon le  
dijo al fenix. "Luz y Oscuridad. Dos polos opuestos... que mas priuebas necesitas?"  
  
"La cuestion no es si la union entre Akiyama y el virus es natural o no." Zutsemon  
dijo. "El problema es, que haremos con ellos. Tener a Milleniumon con vida es  
arriesgado."  
  
"Y sugieres que matemos al humano?" Bahuimon empezo a pasear alrededor de las  
otras deidades. "Ellos lucharon contra el D-Reaper, sin tener ninguna obligacion  
para hacerlo." El tigre se empezo a reir.  
  
"Que te parece tan gracioso!" Zutsemon casi le grito.  
  
"No te parece obvio? Los intereses de Milleniumon han cambiado. Si el hubiera  
querido, nos hubiera destruido facilmente despues de la batall contra el D-reaper."  
  
"Le podemos preguntar directamente." la tortuga sugirio "Si en realidad sus   
intereses han cambiado, no tendra ningun problema en venir."  
  
"Esta bien... hagan lo que quieran." Zutsemon suspiro.  
  
************************************  
  
"Ya me tienen aqui." ZeedMilleniumon entro, claramente disgustado con las bestias  
sagradas y molesto por tener que alejarse de su tamer. "Digan rapido lo que  
quieran decir. Tengo cosas que hacer."  
  
"Cosas como que?" Zutsemon se acerco al dios maligno. "Estas planeando usar a tu  
tamer para destruirnos?"  
  
"Eso quisieras..." ZeedMilleniumon murmuro. "A decir verdad, solamente estoy  
planeando maneras de hacerles la vida imposible, mientras mantengo a Ryo alejado  
de ustedes."  
  
"Sabes que eso es imposible." Ghinlonmon le dijo "Como Guardian-"  
  
"Lo se, lo se..." ZeedMilleniumon interrumpio. Cambio el tono de su voz y su  
postura para hacer una exagerada imitacion del dragon. "Debe vigilar el balance  
en el Digimundo y tomar las medidas necesarias para restaurarlo en caso de que  
algo ocurra. El Guardian responde ante ustedes y obedecera sus ordenes al pie de  
la letra." ZeedMilleniumon sacudio sus cabezas "Me disgustan. Se hacen llamar los  
dioses del Digimundo, pero son tan cobardes que en lugar de hacer ese trabajo  
ustedes mismos, dejan que un niño humano sufra por sus caprichos. Y es seguro  
que ustedes no admiten que fue su culpa que yo naciera..." Se dio la vuelta para  
salir del recinto, "No hae nada... mientras ustedes o otras deidades no lastimen  
a Ryo. Y eso incluye tocar a sus amigos."  
  
"Te lo advierto." Zutsemon lo llamo cuando el virus ya estaba en el umbral. "Te  
estare vigilando. Intenta hacer algo y matare al tamer. No me importa que sea un  
Guardian."  
  
ZeedMilleniumon se detuvo y giro una de sus cabezas para ver directamente al  
fenix. "Y yo te estare vigilando... acercate a Ryo o a sus amigos y te enviare a  
una dimension tan lejana, que ni ENIAC ni Atanasoft juntas podran traerte de  
regreso."  
  
Zutsemon sio un paso atras y vio al dios maligno salir del recinto.  
  
"Que opinan?" Pregunto Bahuimon. "Creo que podemos confiar en el."  
  
"Es sincero." Dijo Ghinlonmon.  
  
"Es peligroso!" Zutsemon insistio.  
  
"Al contrario." Shienumon sonrio de una manera misteriosa. "Esta obsesionado con  
proteger al tamer. Y eso lo podemos usar a nuestro favor."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Donde has estado?" Ryo pregunto cuando Cyberdramon aterrizo en jardin de la casa.  
"Te he buscado por todos lados y se nos hace tarde."  
  
"Tenia unos asuntos pendientes." Contesto el dragon, viendo a los lados para  
evitar la mirada de su tamer.  
  
"Me da miedo preguntar..." Ryo suspiro "Hablaremos de esto mas tarde. Ruki ya nos   
quiere matar."  
  
"Ryo!" Ruki grito desde su habitacion. "Ya regerso ese tonto digimon que tienes  
como compañero?"  
  
"Si. Por fin aparecio." Ryo contesto.  
  
Ruki abrio la puerta y salio. Iba vestia con un kimono violeta, adornado en las  
mangas con figuras de zorros. Su obi era cafe claro y su cabello, agarrdo en un  
moño, adornado con flores de cerezo.  
  
"Oye..." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Quien eres y que has hecho con Ruki?"  
  
"Deja de molestar, tonto!" Ruki le tiro una patada y Ryo la esquivo, riendose. "Y  
tu que te crees el mas guapo, vestido de samurai."  
  
"Es parte de la obra." Ryo sonrio.  
  
"Lo se." Ruki se ajusto el obi. "No se porque tenemos que participar en este tonto  
festival del colegio..."  
  
"Porque nos obligaron a participar. Y ademas de eso, convencieron a Cy-dra y Rena  
que participaran tambien." Ryo se sento en el piso de madera. "Por cierto, crei  
que Rena ya estaba lista."  
  
"Aqui estoy." Renamos salio, vestida con un kimono como el de Ruki y con flores  
de cerezo adornando una oreja.  
  
Cyberdamon se quedo boquiabierto, sin poder decir nada. Ryo se inclino hacia atras  
para verla mejor.  
  
"Wow." Dijo. "Si no fuera por el hecho que eres la pareja de Cy-dra y que yo ya   
tengo novia, te pediria las manos en estos momentos." Lo que le gano otra patada   
de Ruki, que no pudo evitar.  
  
Observandolo todo, ZeedMilleniumon sonrio. Por primera vez, desde el primer  
enfrentamiento que tuvo con el tamer, podia presentir un futuro brillante para el  
joven.  
  
Tendrian obstaculos en el camino, pero no eran nada que no podrian superar.  
  
se rio al ver a Ryo corriendo por todo el jardin, huyendo de Ruki, pero los dos  
parecian estar disfrutando de la vida, como dos jovenes de su edad debian hacerlo.  
Definitivamente, la vida junto a un tamer era mejor que tratar de conquistar el  
Digimundo.  
  
  
FIN  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
*Shienumon: Nombre de la tortuga de dos cabezas  
  
por fin. Este final me gusto mucho mas que el anterior. Pero esto no quiere decir que  
voya dejar las cosas asi, asi que disfruten.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se  
los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


End file.
